


California Love

by chalahammer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, rolleigns - Freeform, teen rolleigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahammer/pseuds/chalahammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's mom is remarrying. His new stepfather has a son his age, Dean. Dean's best friend, Roman, falls for Dean's new step-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this story on my FF account (if you read it/have been reading over there) and I'm bringing it over here too!

Seth looked at the big white house that is in front of him. Seth McMahon and his mother, Stephanie, are moving into their new home. In a few short months, Seth will have a new father. His name is Hunter Helmsley. Hunter has four children, three daughters and a son. His son, Dean, is the same age as Seth.

“So, this is our new home.” Seth mentioned. “It’s such a big house. I don’t know, mom. What if Dean and I don’t get along?” Seth asked. Stephanie stopped pulling boxes out of the truck and went over to her son. “You and Dean will get along just fine. You both like sports and wrestling. You two will be the best of friends in no time.” Stephanie kissed her son’s forehead and hugged him. “Now help me with the boxes.

When Seth was thirteen years old, his father left him and Stephanie for a much younger woman. Seth hasn’t spoken to his father since. Now Seth is seventeen, it’s the summer before his senior year of high school, and Seth has an entire summer to learn the streets of Beverly Hills. Hunter and Stephanie met at a key party, which was hosted by a mutual friend. Hunter and Stephanie dated for a couple of months, before introducing their kids to each other. A year later, Hunter proposed to Stephanie, and she said yes.

Hunter and Stephanie are getting married this fall and both of them talked it over about moving in together. Stephanie and Seth packed up their townhouse and moved into the secluded neighborhood that Hunter and his children live in.

Hunter is the C.E.O of Hearst Records. Hunter is the biggest music producer in the world. All the hot artists work with him. When Dean was only twelve years old, his mother took her own life. His three sisters Chloe, Anna, and Kirsten were too young to understand what happened, but his mother’s death had hurt Dean mentally and emotionally.

Stephanie and Seth walked into the big white house and Hunter and the girls greeted them. “Hi sweetheart!” Stephanie said to Hunter, and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Hunter smiled over at Seth and extended his hand. “Hello Seth. How are you doing?” Hunter said, with a smile.

“I’m doing well, sir.” Seth responded and shook Hunter’s hand. “Is Dean home?” Seth asked. Hunter shook his head. “No,” He started. “Dean is out with his friend, Roman. They’ll be back around four o’clock.” Hunter finished. Seth shook his head and started to take his box upstairs.

“Seth, your room is the fifth door down, on the right side.” Hunter yelled out.  Seth walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door to see this big white room, which matched the white house. Seth’s new room is so nice and elegant. There was a queen size bed in the middle, up against the wall. To the left of the bed was a nice big bathroom. To the right of the bathroom was a door that led to a balcony patio seating. Seth had a place to sneak out now. To the left of the bathroom is a nice comfortable sofa and lounge area. In the middle of the wall across from the bed is a dresser with a cable box connected to a 55-inch plasma screen hooked up to the wall. “Damn,” Seth thought. Hunter went all out. To the left of the TV is Seth’s walk-in closet. Seth loves this the most. He can have a nice big mirror to check out his outfits before meeting the nice hot men in Beverly Hills. To the right of Seth’s bed is a nice desk and swivel chair. Seth’s grades are very important to him.

* * *

Seth finally finished unpacking his stuff. It was after four and Dean is home now. Stephanie came down to Seth’s room, told him that Dean is home and that he should go down, and say hello. Seth sighed and put down his pile of folded clothes. Seth followed him mother downstairs, to where Dean is.

“Dean,” Stephanie started, “This is my son, Seth.” Dean turned around and smiled at Seth. Dean went up and hugged his soon to be stepbrother. “Hi Seth! I’m Dean. I guess we’re going to be bros soon.” Dean turned around and faced Roman. “Seth, this is Roman.”

Seth looked at the person. Seth is mesmerized by him. His black hair pushed back into a bun, his smile that is burning a hole right into him. His dark tan skin. Seth is hoping that he has a washboard abs to go along with all of this.

“Let’s go up to my room, guys.” Seth and Roman followed Dean upstairs. Roman allowed Seth to follow Dean up first. The truth is, Roman is just as mesmerized by Seth, than Seth is of Roman. Roman is still in the closet to his family and Dean. Roman let Seth go up because he wanted to see if he packed in the back—boy, he sure did. Roman hoped that Seth is gay because Roman does want to fuck him. However, Seth is Dean’s brother and he wouldn’t do that to Dean, unless Seth wants it.

Seth went into Dean’s room, and it’s just as big as his. When Seth saw a pile of clothes on the floor, he just remembered that he still has his clothes out and needs to put them away.

“Dean, I still have to unpack. We’ll hangout later.” Seth turned to Roman and smiled. “It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you around here more often.” Roman smiled back. “Oh, you sure as hell will see a lot of me this summer.”

Seth giggled to himself, before leaving. He went back down to his room and continued to unpack.

“Hey Dean, I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Roman said. “Okay, dude.”

Roman walked down the hall. He really didn’t have to use the bathroom; he just wanted to talk to Seth. Roman found Seth’s room, and knocked on the door. Seth turned around and smiled.

“Can I come in,” Roman asked. “You sure can,” Seth said. Roman went in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“So, are you going to Layfield prep with us in the fall?” Roman asked. “Yes I am,” Seth responded with a smile, as he took a seat next to Roman.

“Yeah, Dean and I are taking Calculus together.” Seth saw the sadden look in Roman’s face. “What are you taking in the fall?” Seth asked Roman.

“Well, I’m in advanced Statistics, Marine Biology, Home Economics, two free periods, Health, a Shakespeare class and Polynesian Cultures. Do we have anything together?” Roman asked with a look of anticipation on his face.

Seth smiled and shook his head. “We have Marine Biology, Shakespeare and Home Economics together.” Roman smiled at that comment. He can now look forward to school every day because of Seth.

“Well, I better get back to Dean. He’s probably wondering where I am.” Roman said, as he got up. Roman started walking towards the door, but quickly turned around.

“Let me see your phone, Seth.” Seth gave Roman his phone. Roman opened the contacts application and tapped the plus sign symbol. Roman put his name and number in Seth’s phone, and then gave it back to him.

“Text me anytime. I will answer you.” Roman said, before leaving.

Roman got back to Dean’s room and sat on one of his gamer chairs. He looks down at his phone to see a text message from a number. He opens the text and it is from Seth.

‘It’s Seth! Is this time okay for you? Haha ;)’

Roman smiled and responded.

‘Perfect’

“Thank you for not using my bathroom. You must have had to shit so badly.” Dean said. Roman crinkled his nose. “Shut the fuck up.” Roman said, before shooting Dean’s character on the screen. “I walked by Seth and he dropped a lot of things, so I helped him pick it up.”

“Awe, look at you. Trying to score bonus points with the new bro.” Dean said, and Roman laughed. “Sure, we’ll go with that.” Roman said, and smiled down at his phone. He had received a text from Seth asking him if he wanted to show him around the city sometime. Roman responded to the text with a ‘yes’.

“Hey Roman, we’re having a barbeque tonight to celebrate Stephanie and Seth moving in. Renee is coming over. Do you want to stay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah dude, sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Seth came downstairs and outside to the smell of hamburgers and steak being grilled on the grill. His soon-to-be stepsisters are swimming in the pool and Dean is sitting with some girl and Roman on the patio.

Seth walked over to where Roman was and took the empty seat next to him. Roman smiled when Seth chose to sit next to him.

“Hey,” Roman happily said to him. Seth smiled and returned the greeting. Dean turned to Seth and started to speak to him. “Hey Seth. This is my girlfriend, Renee.” Renee smiled and extended her hand. Seth smiled and returned the handshake.

Renee and Dean went off to the side of the mansion to make out.  Seth and Roman started to talk more. Seth told Roman where he’s from and how Hunter and his mom met.

“You know Seth, I’ve known Dean for years, but I think that we’re going to get along just well.” Roman said. Roman smiled and placed his hand on Seth’s thigh. He started to move it up his leg. He was starting to get close—a little too close. Seth didn’t know how to react, but he knew right now and there that he didn’t want it to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth smiled, as he stepped out of his big white house and into the California warm weather. Seth told his mother and Hunter that he was going to go look for a part-time job. Seth walked over to the five-door garage to get his car. Seth turned around when he heard someone say hello to him.

“Hi!” she said to him.

“Hello,” Seth responded. “I’m Natalie, but my friends call me Eva.” She extended her hand and Seth shook it.

“I’m Seth. My mom and I just moved in” Seth said with a smile.

Eva returned the smile. “Oh, you must be the new stepbrother.”

“Dean mentioned to you about me?” Seth asked and Eva shook her head. “No. It was Roman.” Eva started to laugh, and then continued. “I love Dean. He and I have been friends for years, but my god, that boy needs to stop doing stupid things.”

Seth started to laugh. “Is there a friend group in this neighborhood?” Seth asked.

“Well, I assumed that you’re going to Layfield prep with us, so, there is a group of us. It’s me, Dean, Roman, my best friend Alexa, and Summer. I assume you met Renee. She is new in the neighborhood and she started hanging out with us because Dean brought her to one of our hangout nights. Renee and Summer really hit it off. They are honestly two peas in a pod. I hope you can join us too!”

“Hey Eva,” Seth stopped her from leaving and she came back. “Yes,” she answered sweetly.

“You mentioned that you hangout with Roman. What is he like?” Seth wondered.

“What do mean?”

“Is he good news, bad news; is he someone that I would be okay to be around?” Seth added

“Oh Roman? Roman’s such a mama’s boy. He’s a good person. His dad travels a lot, so his mom teaches him right from wrong, and he’s so respectful of women.

Seth thought about something else. “What?” Eva asked. “You look hesitant about something.”

“I don’t know, he seems…charming.” Seth said

“Well, the ladies do like him, but I’ve never seen him with a lady. He must be secretive about it.” Eva smiled at Seth. “It was nice meeting you. We’ll have to hangout soon. Bye Seth!” Eva waves at him and walks back to her car, gets in and drives off.

* * *

Seth comes back home after a morning of job hunting. “Hey Seth, any luck?” Hunter asked Seth, as he walked into the house.

“No sir, but I did apply to a lot of places. I am feeling lucky about this gym on Rodeo.” Hunter smiled to himself. His late wife, Shelly, always loved to shop on Rodeo.

“Is Dean up yet?” Hunter shook his thoughts, when Seth asked him a question.

“No, but he better get his lazy ass up because he and I have afternoon tea with the Youngs.” Hunter said. Seth looked at his with a jumbled look. “Did you say afternoon tea?”

“Yes, Renee’s family is very elite. The top elite families in this neighborhood are we, the Nelsons, the Reigns’, the Bliss’, the Moinet’s, and the Youngs. Renee and her family moved in earlier this year, but she and Dean seem to have got along quickly. They’ve only been dating since April.”

Dean yawned as he walked down the stairs, with Roman following him. Roman and Seth exchanged a smile, when Roman walked by him.

“Dean, go take a shower. You, I and Steph have afternoon tea with the Youngs today.” Hunter said to his son. Roman started to snicker in the background. Dean punched Roman in shoulder. “Don’t make me kick your ass in front of Seth.

“You can’t kick my ass, Dean.” Roman responded.

“You want to bet, pretty boy.”

“Alright, alright.” Hunter started. He pointed to Dean first. “You…shower.” He then pointed Roman. “You…you can just go eat our food.” As Dean went upstairs, and Hunter went into his office, Seth and Roman were left alone in the kitchen.

“Seth,” “Roman,” They said each other’s names in unison. “You first Roman.”

“Seth, about what happened yesterday. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but it’s just that you’re…“ Roman stopped speaking when Seth placed his finger on Roman’s lips.

“I didn’t want you to stop, because I liked it.” Roman grinned widely. “Well, in that case.” Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s trim waist and brought him in close.

Seth placed his hand on Roman’s chest to stop him from getting any closer. “There’s just one thing, Roman.” Seth took in a deep breath and smiled. “I’m gay.”

“But you can’t tell anyone. I’m only out to my mom and she’s still trying to get comfortable with the idea.” Seth added. Roman smiled and brought in Seth as close as possible “Well Seth, I’m also in the closet to everyone—everyone but you.” Roman whispered.

“So, this will stay between us.” Seth questioned. Roman shook his head. Seth noticed that Roman’s arm was still wrapped around him.

“Your arm is still around me.” Seth mentioned.

“Do you want me to remove it?”

Seth looked at him and smiled. “Not at all.” Seth smiled again and got close to Roman’s lips. A few centimeters away from kiss those full subtle lips, but the moment was ended when the sound of Hunter’s office door opened.

Roman quickly went over to the refrigerator, while Seth sat on the island counter. Hunter came in to put his empty coffee mug in the sink. “Tell Dean that I am going to go pick up his sisters from Shawn’s house.”

“Who is Shawn?” Seth asked.

“He’s my best friend. He and I have been friends for decades. He’s going to be my best man in the wedding.” Hunter said.

After Hunter left, Roman went back over to Seth and stood between his legs. He leans in to kiss Seth, but is stopped by Seth’s finger once again.

“I don’t want to kiss your finger; I want to kiss your lips.” Roman said out of frustration.

“It’s too risky here.” Seth thought of something, and then looked at Roman.

“How about tomorrow night, you show me around the city—like you promised me.” Seth asked.

Roman smiled at Seth. “You have yourself a rendezvous.” Seth started to laugh. “Rendezvous…really?”

“I could say date.” Seth laughed again at Roman. “How about a get-together?”

“I’ll take it.” Roman said.

Roman took some food back up to Dean’s room, where he saw Dean all dressed nicely for his afternoon tea with his girlfriend and her family.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Roman asked.

“Well, tonight we are meeting in Alexa’s basement for the hangout.”

“Can I bring Seth?” Roman asked. “Well, that was the plan.” Roman looked at Dean asking for more information. “We have to initiate Seth tonight.”

“So, who is taking the body shot off him?” Dean turned around, walked over and sat on his bed next to his best friend. “This is where I got confused.” Dean puts his hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“He wants you to do it.”

“Me,” Roman softly spoke as he pointed to himself. “Yeah…are you okay with it?” Dean inquired.

“Absolutely….you know; birds of a feather flock together.” Roman said.

Dean looked at him unusually. “Yeah…alright.” Dean got up and walked into his closet to get a sports coat.

Roman followed Dean downstairs. They went into the family room, where Seth is watching TV. Roman sat down next to him.

“Oh there you are, son. You ready to go?” Hunter asked Dean, as he walked out of his office. “Yes I am, dad.” Stephanie went over and kissed Seth on his forehead.

“MOM.” Seth groaned. Stephanie chuckled and then hugged Seth. “You’re my son; I can embarrass you whenever I want.”

Hunter held open his hand, as Stephanie went over to hold his hand. “We’ll be back in a few hours. Seth, please keep an eye on the girls.” Hunter looked over at Roman. “And Roman…don’t eat all our food.”

Roman threw his hands up sarcastically in the air. As the front door shut, Roman let out a sigh of relief.

“I thought they would never leave.” Roman said. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist and Seth scooted in closer.

Seth moved a pillow to his right side, so it can cover up Roman’s hand on his side.

“Seth, you’re not making me move my arm. This is breaking news right here.” Roman sarcastically joked.

Seth punched Roman on his thigh. “Ow!” Roman playfully reacted. “You know, you could move that hand further north….I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Okay Roman, I’m going to kick your ass.” Seth teasingly joked.

Roman smirked at him. Seth pushed Roman on his shoulder. “Ro, we can’t do anything with my sisters being right there.”

“Okay Seth, I’ll just wait until tonight.”

Seth blushed and looked away. “Oh, I guess you know.” Roman took his finger and used it to make Seth look at him. “I’ll be gentle.’ Roman said, and then winked at him. Seth quietly laughed and closed in the rest of the space between him and Roman, as he felt Roman run his fingers up and down the skin on Seth’s right side.

Seth likes Roman and no doubt, that Roman likes Seth, but Seth wants to get to know Roman before he starts a romantic relationship with him. Seth is glad that Roman wants to show him around the city. This will give him a chance to see what he is like.

* * *

Dean, Roman and Seth showed up to the door of Alexa’s pool house. Alexa answered the door. Seth saw that everyone had dates inside.

“Seth! Yay!” Eva said, as she got up to hug him. She brought Seth over to the man she is sitting with. “Seth, this is my boyfriend Jonathan.” Seth shook his hand. “Everyone brought someone.”

“Seth, it’s okay. Roman volunteered to be your partner for the games tonight!” Alexa said. “I’m Alexa by the way. This is my boyfriend, Murphy.” He extended his hand and Seth shook it. Another blonde-haired woman stood up. “Seth, I’m Summer. This is my boyfriend, Dolph.” Dolph stood up and extended his hand. “Hey man, what’s up?” Dolph asked. “Just getting the hang of everything.”

“Okay Seth, if you would, remove your shirt and lie down on the table. It’s time.” Eva said. Seth took off his shirt and everyone saw his six-pack abs.

“Wow,” Roman said.

“I work out a lot.” Seth said to everyone, but looked at Roman, who couldn’t take his eyes of Seth’s physique.

Seth went over to the table and lied down. Eva got out three bottle of vodka from the freezer. “Okay Seth, Roman is going to take three shots off you. The last one has a surprised added to it.” Eva said.

“Don’t worry, when mine happened…Summer took shots off me.” Renee said. “It makes it more interesting if someone of the same sex does it to you.” Summer added.

Eva poured some vodka on Seth. “Whenever you’re ready Roman.” Eva said to him.

Roman dipped down and sucked up the first one.

Eva poured the second one on Seth. She poured more than the first one. Roman licked it all up, and even dipped his tongue in Seth’s belly button.

“Okay, time for the last one.” Eva pours more on, and then sprinkled salt on Seth’s torso.

Roman sucked up the vodka, and then licked up the salt on Seth’s torso. After that, Roman moved up to Seth’s face and smiled. “Welcome to our misguided group.” Seth smiled up at Roman.

He now needed to get to know him more because he’s developing feelings for him. He needs to figure them out right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke up the next morning. He went downstairs to see the rest of his family getting ready to eat breakfast. Seth went over and sat next to Dean.

“So, now that everyone is here.” Hunter started. Seth looked up Hunter, not liking the sound of where this is going. “Your mother and I are planning on taking the five of you to the beach house this weekend.”

“Yay!” Chloe exclaimed. “I’m so excited!” said Kirsten. Hunter continued to speak. “Dean, you can bring Renee, and Seth, I see that you can Roman are buddy-buddy, so why don’t you ask him to come along.”

Seth thought about being with Roman on a beach. He really did like the idea, but he did not like the idea of his family being around.

“Thanks for stealing my best friend, Seth.” Dean joked. Seth smiled shyly at Dean. “Sorry.” He responded.

After breakfast, Seth goes back to his room to take a shower. Seth turned the water on, and then stripped out of his clothes.

Seth stepped into his the warm water and began to wash up. Seth started to think about his “get-together” with Roman. This is the first time that he and Roman are going to be alone together. Seth is nervous, but he is also excited.

Seth leaned his head back and just let the water flow through his hair. He started to stroke himself. He placed his hand on his cock and moved his hand up and down, as he thought about Roman, and Roman running his big hands down his petite body. He thought about Roman kissing his neck and his facial hair rubbing against his skin. More pre-cum slipped down Seth’s shaft, and he gathered it up and used it as a lubricant. Seth thought more about Roman. Seth thought about what those lips would feel like on his lips. Seth could feel more cum dripping down his shaft. Seth knew he wasn’t going to last any longer, so he thought of one thing that could make come fast. Seth thought about what it would be like to be fucked by Roman.

Seth felt his cum trickling down his cock. He released his head back and let out a sigh of happiness. Seth turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his room. As Seth walked into his closet, his phone went off. Seth saw that it was a random number. He answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Seth answered.

“Hi, is this Seth McMahon?” The woman on the other end asked.

“Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?” Seth responded.

“Hi Seth, my name is Kathy and I am the manager of the Beverly Hills Fitness Club.”

“Oh yes, how are you?” Seth asked.

“I am great. I want to get straight to the point.” She started. We do have a position for you, but it’s as a lifeguard.”

“Oh,” Seth said.

“I know it’s not what you applied for, but I looked over your application one more time and I definitely want you apart of my team.”

“Well, I am certified to be a lifeguard.” Seth said.

“Well, that’s great! Are you able to come in this afternoon to meet with me and the two head lifeguards?” Kathy asked.

“Yes!” Seth said.

“Okay, great. I will see you today at 1pm.” Kathy said.

After she hung up, Seth threw his phone onto his bed and quickly got dressed. Seth went downstairs to see Dean sitting in the living room with Roman and Renee.  Seth turned the other way, and headed for the kitchen. As he turned around, Roman looked up and saw him go into another room.  

“Would you guys excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” Roman lied. Roman got up and went into the kitchen, where Seth was. Seth was sitting on a stool at the island, reading a magazine that was on it. Roman quietly crept up behind Seth, and slid his arm around Seth’s waist. Seth jumped, but then completely relaxed when he saw Roman.

Seth smiled at him. “What are you doing? Renee and Dean are in the other room.”

“Well, then come make out with me in the bathroom.” Roman joking asked.

“Well, alright.” Seth responded.

Roman grinned widely. “Are you serious?”

Seth grinned at him. Roman pinched his butt in return. “Don’t tease a man like that.” Roman joked.

“I’ll tease _my_ man as I please.” Seth said, putting emphasize on the word ‘my’.

Seth moved over to the kitchen table, with Roman following behind him.

“Listen Ro,” Seth started. “I have some news to share with you.” Seth smiled.

“By your smile, I assume its great news.” Roman replied. Seth shook his head.

“I got a job at the Beverly Hills Fitness Club, as a lifeguard.”

“Oh, Nikki and Brie’s mom runs that gym.” Roman said

“Kathy Bella, her fiancé John, her son J.J and her daughters, Nikki and Brie, live on the court behind us. Nikki and Brie will hang out with us sometimes, but they have their own friend group.” Roman added.

“Who is in their friend group?”                    

“Um, this jackass that your brother hates, his name is Kevin. There is a guy named Tyler, there is the sweetest girl you will ever meet, her name is Natalya, but we call her Nattie, there is another girl named Alicia, and then the twins’ boyfriends, Daniel and John. Nattie has a boyfriend named TJ and Alicia has a boyfriend named Antonio.” Roman answered back.

“Just don’t ever mention Alicia around Eva, because those two absolutely hate each other.”

Roman turned to Seth. “Seth, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Roman took in a deep breath, “Have you ever had sex?”

“Yes,” Seth said. That wasn’t the answer Roman was looking for.”

“Oh,” Roman said, trying not to show any jealousy.

“The guy broke my heart and I hope he rots in hell.”

Seth looked over at Roman and smiled. He placed his on top of Roman’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“There’s someone else, who I am hoping to go that far with again.” Seth said.

Roman smiled at Seth. Roman leaned over to give Seth a kiss on the lips, but before he could, Dean called out for him.

“Fuck, I can never catch a break.” Roman whispered. Seth chuckled and got up to go get something to drink. Dean walked into the kitchen, with Renee behind him. Renee smiled over at Seth and went over to give him a hug.

“So, Dad and Stephanie are takin the girls to see some princess movie tonight at a friend’s house, so that leaves you and me,” Dean said at Renee.

“What about Seth and Roman?” Renee asked.

“Well, Roman has a date tonight, but he won’t say with whom.” Dean said. Seth turned away to hide his red cheeks.

“Seth, you said that you’re going to go familiarize yourself with the city. So, if you need anything, just give me a call.” Dean said. “We’ll be across the street.” Dean added, before leaving the house with Renee and going over to her house.

Seth went back over at sat at the table, next to Roman. “I really want to kiss you right now, but I feel we’re going to get interrupted.” Seth laughed at Roman’s comment. Seth smiled and grabbed Roman’s hand. Seth got up and led Roman into the family room, to watch television. Roman sat down on the big white sectional sofa. Seth sat down next to him, and Roman wrapped his arm around Seth. Seth leaned in and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder, as he wrapped his right arm around Roman’s middle.

“Seth, I really want to kiss you right now, but I feel that it will ruin the moment if I do.” Seth let out a soft laugh.

“Your laughs are so cute. God Seth.” Roman said.

Roman felt himself falling for Seth. Roman isn’t the relationship type, but maybe Seth will be the first one to tie him down. Roman is scared to hurt Seth because Seth is his best friend’s brother, but Roman knows and Seth knows that he would never hurt him intentionally. Roman does not love Seth, but his feelings for him are growing more.

* * *

Seth walked out of the Beverly Hills Fitness Club feeling great. After realizing that Roman was right after the twins being nice, Seth decided to befriend them. Kathy told Seth that he would start on Tuesday of the following week. Seth is excited. He is hoping to work on his tan.

That evening, Seth had his thing with Roman. Seth took his time to get ready and look nice. Seth left his house and met Roman outside. Roman has a nice convertible. It’s a BMW. Roman opened the passenger door for Seth, and Seth got in. He shut the door and got in.

Seth and Roman stopped at In-N-Out Burger and got some food. Roman drove him and Seth up to the Hollywood sign. They took their food, got out, and sat down on the top of the hill above the sign.

Seth and Roman ate their food in comfortable silence, with the occasional laughs from Seth because Roman kept doing something funny. Seth looked at the bright lights in the big city. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful. This city never sleeps, and he can see why; who would want to sleep with this stunning scenery out here.

After they ate, they decided to go lie on Roman’s car and look up at the stars. Roman lied down on his car first, and Seth lied down right next to Roman, resting his head on his arm.

After a few moments of silence, Seth began to speak.

“Randy,” Seth said,

“I’m sorry, what?” Roman responded.

“His name is Randy. The guy who broke my heart.” Seth added. Roman decided not to interrupt Seth, but faced him, so he could give him his undivided attention.”

“He was my old neighbor. After my dad left, I needed someone and I went to Randy.” Seth started. “We ended up having sex.” Seth continued.

Seth held back his tears, as he continued. “The next morning, he told me ‘thanks for the fuck, but we don’t have a future. I just wanted to fuck you.’ It really hurt me when he said that.” Seth added.

Roman wrapped Seth up in his arms and brought him in for a hug. Seth looked up at Roman and gave him a sad smile. Roman wiped his tears away and gave Seth a bright smile.

“Roman, it’s why we haven’t kissed yet…well actually, it’s because people keep interrupting, but I really do want to kiss you.” Seth said.

“Seth,” Roman started. “I’m going to kiss you; however, you just won’t know when it’s coming.” Roman said. Seth laughed and playfully swatted Roman on his chest.

Roman looked at his watch. “Oh, it’s almost midnight, I better get you home.”

Twenty minutes later, Roman pulled up in front of Seth’s mansion. Seth looked over at Roman and smiled.

“So, we’re going to Malibu this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?” Seth asked. Roman smiled and said yes.

“Yay! I’m really excited now.” Seth said. Seth unhooked his seatbelt and looked over at Roman. “I had a really wonderful time. It was really nice. Thank you.” Seth said, and then leaned over and placed a kiss on Roman’s freshly shaven jawline.

Seth smiled and said goodbye to Roman, as he got out. Roman ran his fingers over the spot that Seth just kissed and smiled. After Seth walked inside his house, he ran his fingers over his lips.

He really liked that.

Now he really cannot wait for Roman’s surprise kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“Seth and Dean, please come here.” Hunter yelled up the stairs. Seth and Dean left Seth’s room and came downstairs.

“Okay, so your mother, sisters and I are leaving for the beach. I know Renee isn’t done with watching the Johnson girls until five o’clock, but I don’t want you driving that late.” Hunter started.

“I want the four of you to drive don tomorrow morning. I want you there, no later than nine thirty. Capiche?”

“Capiche.” Dean and Seth both said. “Oh, and one more thing…no party.” Hunter looked straight at Dean. “I mean it, son.”

“Yes dad”

After Hunter, Stephanie and the girls left, Renee and Roman. Renee went over and kissed Dean on the lips.

“Renee, I thought you had to work?” Seth asked. “The Johnsons are on vacation these next two weeks.”

“So, what time is everyone coming over?” Roman asked.

“Well, I told them—“

“What?” Seth exclaimed, cutting off Dean. “Hunter said no parties.” Roman moved to sit down next to Seth on the sofa. “Seth, let me break it down for you.” Roman started. “Every time Dean has the house to himself, we throw a party.”

“Yeah Seth it’s usually a big blowout, but tonight we’re keeping it to a minimum.” Dean went over and patted Seth on the shoulders. “Relax man; it’s going to be alright.”

Dean turned to Renee. “Come on babe, I want to fuck you before people starting arriving.” Dean took his girlfriend upstairs to his room. Seth and Roman were left downstairs.

“Seth,” Roman started. “Have you ever done anything risky or going against the authority?” Roman asked. Seth shook his head.

Roman smiled, and then wrapped his arm around Seth. “It’s actually really cute how innocent you are. It makes me want to protect you more.”

Seth smiled and moved to sit in Roman’s lap. Seth snuggled against Roman’s chest, as Roman wrapped both arms around Seth.

“Please tell me more about how cute I am. I would love to hear it.” Seth said. Roman smiled, and then kissed Seth’s temple.

“Well, for starters, you have such a cute baby face. When I look at you, I have to protect you. I have to keep you safe.” Roman started. “But, the cutest thing about you is definitely your innocence.” Roman tightens his arms around Seth, as he shifted his body a bit. “I can’t wait to take that away from you.” Roman whispered in Seth’s ear.

“I also can’t wait to see your cute butt in a bathing suit.” Roman added. Seth smirked at Roman’s remark. “Well Roman, I have to work on my tan—I’ll need someone to rub tanning oil on me.”

“I hope I can contain myself around you and your abs.” Roman said

* * *

The partygoers all came around seven-thirty. The group consisted of Alexa, Murphy, Eva, Jonathan, Dolph, Summer, Nikki, John, Brie, Daniel, Nattie, TJ, and Tyler.

Around nine at night, Seth stepped out to answer a call. He went all the way upstairs to his room. His mother is calling and he wanted to be far away from the basement.

“Hey mama,” Seth answered.

_“Hey sweetheart, I just wanted to remind you that you have to be here by nine thirty tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday, and you know how bad the traffic can be.”_

“Yes, we’ll be there.”

_“Alright sweetie, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”_

“Love you too, mama”

Seth hung up his phone and turned around. He saw Roman standing in his doorframe smirking.

“You know, with everyone two levels below us, we could totally get a quickie in and then go join them.” Roman walked up to Seth and pulled him down on the sofa next to them. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s shoulders and let his hand dangle. Seth entwined his fingers with Roman’s fingers and then placed a kiss on Roman’s hand.

“Roman,” Seth started. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Seth. What’s up?”

“How many men have you been with?” Seth asked. Roman looked away. “Roman?” Seth called.

“Where did they happen?” Seth asked.

“Football camps and wrestling camps. I’ve been fucking guys there since I was 16.” Roman felt Seth removed his hand from his hand. Seth got up and started to walk to the other side of the room. Roman got up and followed him. Roman went up, wrapped his arms around Seth, and brought him in for a hug.

“Are you going to any camps this summer?” Seth asked.

“Just one camp. It’s in San Diego.” Roman responded

“Okay,” Seth said and choked back his tears.

“Baby, listen to me.” Roman said. Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s cheek. “Nothing is going to happen because I’m interested in you.”

Seth turned around and smiled at Roman. Roman wiped Seth’s tears with his thumbs.

“I’m more worried about leaving you. I mean, look at you. You’re hot.” Roman said. Seth blushed and hugged Roman.

Roman looked at Seth’s lips and leaned in to kiss them.

“Seth,” Eva called. “Seth, are you up here?”

Seth quickly pushed Roman off him. “I’m in here, Eva!” Eva walked into Seth’s room. “There you two are. We were wondering where you guys went off to.”

“Well, I got a phone call, and Roman just followed me.” Seth laughed.

“Roman probably thought you were some cute girl.” Eva said and then laughed. “You got the cute part right,” Roman mumbled to himself.

“What?” Eva said to Roman. “What?” Roman responded back

“C’mon, let’s just go back downstairs.” Eva said. Seth and Roman followed Eva back down to the basement. Roman kept grabbing at Seth’s ass along the way.

* * *

Seth’s alarm went off at seven-thirty in the morning. It is Friday morning, and the group must head down to the beach. Seth quietly walked by Dean’s room to head downstairs. He saw Roman asleep on the pull out couch, while Dean and Renee were cuddled up in Dean’s bed. Seth went into the kitchen to get some juice.

Roman noticed Seth walk by, so he got up to go see him. Roman went downstairs and smiled at Seth pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“Good morning, baby.” Roman said to him.

“Wow, we haven’t even kissed yet and you’re already calling me something a boyfriend would say.” Seth mentioned and then smirked. Roman returned the smirk and moved over to stand behind Seth. Roman placed his hands on Seth’s hips. “Well, Dean and Renee are still asleep.”

Seth turned around, wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and smiled. “I thought you wanted to surprise me.”

“You’re right, Seth. I do.” Roman said. Roman thought of something and smiled. “What are you thinking?” Seth asked.

“Can I hug right now?” Roman asked. Seth smiled and shook his head. Roman moves his arms around Seth and tightens them. He sniffed in Seth’s scent. “You smell nice. I love it.” Seth laughed.

“It’s ocean breeze.”

“Seth!” Dean called out. Seth and Roman quickly broke apart. Dean came down with Renee behind him.

“We’re going to leave in 45 minutes.”

Renee went over to the freezer and got out a family size box of Eggo toaster waffles. She then grabbed some turkey sausage from the refrigerator. She started putting some frozen waffles in the toaster and some sausage in the microwave. Seth went over to grab some plates and cups. He brought the plates to Renee and then went over to put the cups on the table. Seth went over to grab the orange juice and milk. Seth went back over to grab silverware, butter and syrup. He came back, placed the silverware in sets and put the butter and syrup on the table. He went over to Renee and helped her carry the plates of food over to the table. Dean came downstairs with his bag and Renee’s bag while Roman was behind him with his bag and Seth’s bag.

The duo placed the bags down, and went over to the table to eat breakfast. Small talk flowed between the four, as they ate their breakfast.

After they finished, the foursome cleared the table. Renee washed the plates, silverware and cups, while Dean dried them and put them away. Seth and Roman put away the food that was left out and the milk and orange juice. Roman went to put the bags in the car and Seth wiped down the table. By the time everything was done, it was quarter after eight. Dean double-checked to make sure everything was locked. He grabbed the keys, set the alarm and left the house.

Dean sent a text to his father saying that they were leaving. Roman sat up front with Dean and Seth and Renee had small talk in the back.

Dean pulled into the private drive of the beach house. He drove up to the gate, punched in the code, and drove up.

“Well, here we are. Sunny Malibu!” Dean said. “Great! I can’t wait to start working on my tan.” Seth mentioned.

“Same!” Renee added. Renee and Seth turned to each other and high fived.

The foursome grabbed their bags and went into the house. Renee, Seth, and Roman followed Dean up to their room. Dean usually took Roman, so there are two queen size beds in the room, followed by a lounge area, a bathroom and balcony.

“It’s usually mean and Roman, but I guess Roman can sleep on the couch.” Dean said.

“No, it’s fine.” Seth interrupted. “I don’t mind sharing the bed with Roman. It’s a big bed anyways.” Seth finished. Roman smiled at Seth. He didn’t think he would want to get into bed with another guy yet, let alone Roman.

As the day went by, the foursome became a group of nine. The big group went down to the beach. Renee and Seth got their tan on, while Hunter, Stephanie and the girls built a sandcastle. Dean and Roman were getting ready to surf.

“So Seth, are you into anybody yet?” Renee asked. Seth blushed before moving his head to look at her.

“No, not yet. I haven’t really gone clubbing yet, but I hope to soon.” Seth lied.

“Well, I know some girls who are looking for someone, so just let me know and I can help!” Renee said.

“Will do, Renee!”

* * *

As the night fell, the group decided to use the fire pit on the deck to roast s’mores. Stephanie grabbed the marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and napkins. Dean and Roman went to get roasting sticks from the bin on the deck.

“Where’s Seth?” Stephanie asked.

“Oh, I think he’s down at the beach.” Renee said

“I’ll go get him,” Roman interjected.

Roman walked down to the ocean to see Seth sitting in the sand, watching the ocean waves crash into the sand.

Roman sat down next to Seth. He lied back on the sand and started to rub Seth’s back. Seth lied down and faced Roman. Roman was now looking up at Seth. Roman started to rub Seth’s back.

“We’re getting ready to make s’mores.” Roman mentioned. “But I would much rather stay here with you.” Roman added. Seth looked and Roman and smiled.

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman on his lips. Roman moved his hand from Seth’s to his head to keep him there. Roman groaned when Seth pulled back.

“Whoa,” Seth said. Seth felt everything in that kiss

“Not fair, I wanted to be the first one to kiss you.” Roman said and then smirked.

“Oh well,” Seth joked, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll race you back up.”

Seth got up and bolted for the beach house. “Seth, wait!” Roman called out. Seth stopped and turned around. Roman quickly walked up to Seth, grabbed his face and kissed Seth. Roman sucked hard on Seth’s lips. He took Seth’s bottom lip into his mouth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman, as Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and brought him in closer.

Roman released Seth’s lips and started peppering kisses down Seth’s neck. “Oh god, Roman!” Seth quietly moaned out. Roman pulled back and smiled at Seth. They both felt it

“Wow!” Seth started. “Maybe I should have let you go first.” Seth said and then laughed. Roman laughed with him.

Roman gave him a quick peck on the lips. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist and they started to walk back. “It was nice to finally kiss you without interruptions.” Roman joked.

“Let’s hope I can have sex with you without that problem.”  Roman joked. Seth started laughing.

Roman is ready to start his summer romance. Knowing that Seth is going to their school and they have classes together, he has never been so excited. Seth is his—well not officially, but he’s going to ask him soon. Roman is hoping that Seth is ready to get more physical.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth woke up Tuesday morning and started getting ready for work. He went into his bathroom and showered. Seth came out, put on the red swim trunks and _Beverly Hills Fitness Club_ shirt, which Kathy gave to him. Seth put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to grab something to eat. No one was up yet; it was a little after seven in the morning.

As usual, Roman spent the night. He was sleeping in Dean’s room, when Seth walked by. Seth stopped and smiled at Roman sleeping. He blew him a kiss. Seth continued down to the kitchen. When he got there, he went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice. He then grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the dessert plate on the kitchen island. He poured himself a glass of juice and went over to the table to eat his breakfast.

A few moments after Seth started eating, he felt arms wrap around him and kisses placed on his neck.

“Good morning baby,” Roman said to him. Seth smiled, “Good morning, Roman.”

Seth got up, and Roman sat down in his seat. Seth sat back down, but on Roman’s lap. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck properly kissed Roman on the lips.

“You know Seth; I think I need a cute, but manly pet name from you.” Seth laughed.

“Well,” Seth started. “I want to call you ‘babe’, but I thought of something way better than that.”

“What is it?” Roman asked curiously.

Seth leaned forward and started to nibble on Roman’s ear. Roman let out a soft moan as a response.

“I was thinking about calling you ‘Pookie’. What do you think?” Seth whispered into Roman’s ear, before moving his lips to Roman’s neck.

“Fuck,” Roman quietly groaned out. “That’s not manly at all.” Seth pulled back and looked at him all cutely. “Please,” Seth said. Seth extended his lip and pouted it.

“Alright!” Roman said. “It’s because I like you.”

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman on his lips. Roman pulled back and smiled.

“What?” Seth asked. “I want to take you out to dinner. Nothing too fancy, but maybe somewhere, casual.”

“I would love to, but I was thinking that on Saturday, we could cook dinner here and you can spend the night...in my room.” Seth said and then Roman smiled.

“Hunter and mom have to go up to Napa for the weekend to put down a payment for the wedding, and they’re taking the girls. Renee and her family are taking Dean to San Francisco for the weekend.

“So what would you-we do?” Roman asked.

“Well,” Seth smirked.

“A little bit of this,” Seth started to nibble on Roman’s ear. “A little bit of that,” Seth moved to kiss Roman’s neck.

“And…some of this.” Seth looked at Roman, placed both hands on his face and brought him in for a hot kiss on the lips.

“Mmmm,” Roman said. “I’m going to enjoy that.”

Seth looked at the clock. “Well, it’s time for work.” Seth gave Roman a quick peck on the lips and slid off his lap.

“I’ll see you later!” Roman said.

Roman went back up to Dean’s room. He lied in bed and started to reminisce about the weekend in Malibu.

* * *

_Seth and Roman walked back up to the house to roast s’mores with the family. It was so hard for Roman not to wrap his arm around Seth. A campfire is a perfect way to end the perfect evening. Therefore, Roman just settled for brushing his leg against Seth every so often._

_The mornings were much easier. It was nice that Dean and Renee faced the opposite of them. Seth has always been an early riser, but he did enjoy the occasional sleep in days. Seth would wake up at dawn, and watch Roman sleep for a little bit. He then would wake Roman up, so they can talk and kiss._

_Seth leaned down to kiss Roman. Roman slowly opened his eyes to a smiling Seth. Roman placed his hand on Seth’s back and started to move it up and down._

_“So Seth, when do I get to see naked?” Roman bluntly asked. Seth laughed and playfully slapped Roman on his chest._

_“One step at a time, Ro!” Seth said. Seth thought about something, and then looked down. Seth had an idea._

_“What are you thinking?” Roman asked._

_“Well, I really want to cuddle with you right now.” Seth looked over at Renee and Dean._

_“But…” Seth trailed off.  Roman followed Seth’s eyes and saw that he was looking at Dean and Renee. Roman smiled, as he looked back at Seth._

_“Tell you what,” Roman started. “Why don’t you lie down and cuddle up next to me and I will keep watch on the others.”_

_Seth smiled at Roman, and then gave him a peck on the lips. Seth moved closer to Roman, and put his left leg in between Roman’s legs. Seth placed his head on Roman’s shoulder, placing a kiss on Roman’s neck. Seth wrapped his left arm around Roman’s middle._

_“This feels right, this feels great.” Seth said._

* * *

Seth sat in his seat. He looked at his phone. It is two o’clock in the afternoon and Seth has three more hours of work, before he can go home.

“Is that him, jurd?” Naomi asked.

“I think it is. Roman said that he works here.” Jimmy said. “Nae, where are you going?” Jimmy said, as he watched Naomi walk over to Seth.

“Are you Seth McMahon?” Naomi asked him.

“Yes I am.” Seth responded. “Do we know each other?” Seth asked.

“No, but we know Roman. Roman Reigns.” Naomi responded. Naomi looked at Jimmy. “This is my boyfriend, Jimmy and I’m Naomi.”

Seth said hello to both of them.

“So,” Seth started. “How do you know Roman?” Seth asked. “Well, I’m his cousin.” Jimmy said.

“So, you two know about… _him”_ Seth wondered.

“Of course we know; I was the one who introduced him to his first boyfriend. Of course, that did not last very long.” Naomi said.

“Wh-what happened?” Seth asked.

“The guy broke his heart. Roman wouldn’t talk to us about him, but from what I was told, he just fucked around at camps and at clubs.” Naomi said.

“What was his name?” Seth asked

“Sheamus O’Shaunessy.” Naomi responded.

“Is he a part of the O’Shaunessy beer family?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, his great-great-great grandfather made the recipe and it’s been passed down ever since.” Jimmy replied

“Listen Seth, you seem like a good kid. Too good, and way out of Roman’s league, I might add.” Naomi started. Seth blushed and quietly laughed.

“If he gives you any problems or hurts you, you let me know, and I will take care of him.” Naomi said

* * *

Roman and Dean were in Dean’s basement shooting pool and watching _Sports Center_ on ESPN.

“What time does Seth get home?” Roman asked.

“Why? Are you sick of me already?” Dean joked.

“Haha, no.” Roman laughed. “I was hoping that we could play as teams. Me and him vs you and Renee.”

“Well. He should be home any minute now.” Dean said.

Roman put his pool stick down. “I’m going to get some food. Do you w ant anything?” Roman asked.

“Just chips.” Dean responded, “Babe, do you want anything?” Dean asked Renee

“Bring down those cookies.” Renee added.

Roman went upstairs to the kitchen and saw Seth there getting a piece of watermelon out.

Roman quietly walked up behind Seth. He wrapped his arms around Seth and kissed his cheek. “I missed you baby.” He said to Seth.

“Great.” Seth said

Roman could sense that something was wrong with Seth. “You okay, baby?” Roman asked.

“No, not really Roman.” Roman kissed his neck. “What happened? Bad day?” Roman asked

“No, it was a great day. “Seth said. “Then what’s wrong?” Roman asked

“I found out that the guy I like lied to me.”

“What did I do?” Roman asked. “Well, you lied to me.” Seth said

“About what?”

“Being out to only me.” Seth said. “I met your cousin, Jimmy, and his girlfriend, Naomi.”

“Oh…” Roman said remorsefully.

“Here, I was thinking that I was special, but find out that you actually tell someone about what we do. How do I know you won’t talk about me with Dean or swap stories on who is better in bed, me or Renee.”

“You want to have sex me?” Roman asked.

“Don’t change the subject.” Seth said.

“I thought me only knowing about you being gay, I thought it would have been much hotter when I see you, but now it’s just bland.”

“Seth—“

“Look, I don’t want to see you right now. Get what you came for and go back to Dean.” Seth said

* * *

Saturday came along and Seth had the day off. He had a few days to his self and he enjoyed it. He did miss Roman.

Seth was standing at the kitchen island making his self a sandwich. He heard knocking on his back door. He turned to see Roman at the door. He went over and opened it.

“Hi Seth,” he said. Seth stepped to the side and let Roman in. After shutting the door, Roman began to speak. Seth turned around, walked right up to him and kissed him.

“Ro, I’m sorry for overreacting. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Seth said. Roman smiled and kissed Seth back.

“It’s okay, baby. I really should have told you that, but I was really hoping that we would be out to our families first….before you met Jimmy and Naomi.” Roman joked. “I also want you to be…my boyfriend before we come out.”

Seth grabbed Roman’s hand and took him into the kitchen. Seth hopped up on the counter and opened his legs. Roman stood in between his legs.

“I do want to have sex with you Roman, but I want to do _other_ things first.” Seth said. Roman smirked and leaned in to kiss Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, and Roman ran his hands up Seth’s thighs. He ran his hands under Seth’s shorts and boxers, but stopped himself.

“Seth, I want to take you to a bed.” Roman removed his hands and moved Seth’s legs to wrap around his waist.

“Should we go to your room?” Roman asked, as he lifted Seth up.

“No,” Seth said. Seth smirked and kissed Roman.

“I’m not doing this in Dean’s room.” Roman said. Seth laughed and kissed Roman again.

“No silly, I have a better idea.” Roman smiled when he called him “silly”.

“Let’s go to mom and Hunter’s room.” Seth said. Roman kissed Seth, as he carried him upstairs. He opened the door to Stephanie and Hunter’s room. He walked over and placed Seth on the bed. He continued to kiss Seth on his lips. Roman’s lips soon moved from Seth’s lips to Seth’s neck. Roman pulled back and removed his shirt. Roman’s left hand drifted down over Seth’s clothed cock. He could feel Seth’s hard coming on.

Roman broke his kiss with Seth and looked at him.

“Seth….can I touch you?” Roman faltered a bit.

Seth smiled. “Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic Abuse

Roman finished taking off Seth’s clothes. “The second I saw your six pack abs, I knew I just had to see the rest.” Roman said, and then placed a kiss on Seth’s lips. Roman ran his hands up Seth’s thighs, up his abdomen, and up his forearms. Roman pressed his hands into Seth’s hands and leaned down to kiss Seth again.

“I don’t know what it is about you that hooked me in the first place, but I can’t wait to figure out what it is.” Roman said.

Seth smiled up at him. “I thought you wanted to touch my cock.”

Roman chuckled and ran the back of his hand down Seth’s face. “In due time. I just want to enjoy this.” Roman said. Roman thought of something, and then smirked down at Seth. “In fact, let me get a camera. Pictures do last longer.” Roman added.

Seth playfully gasped. “Roman Leakee Reigns. You will do no such thing!” Seth exclaimed.

“I love the sound of that.” Roman said.

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Seth pulled Roman down on top of him.

“If you don’t touch my dick, I will force you to watch me to do it myself.” Seth threatened. Roman smirked. “Well, alright.”

Roman moved off Seth and sat up. He pulled Seth into his lap. “I want to do this my way.” Roman said.

Roman placed his left hand on Seth’s cock. He slowly started to move his hand up and down Seth’s cock. Seth leaned up and kissed Roman’s jawline. Seth knew in his heart that he needed to explore more with Roman. Seth definitely wants to have sex with Roman. He definitely wants to have a relationship with Roman. Seth doesn’t know if he loves Roman, but the more he spends time with him, the more he falls for him.

Seth spent those few days avoiding him and it drove hit nuts. Seth has never felt crazy about anyone, but every time he sees Roman, it is a completely new feeling. Roman was miserable without Seth. Roman knew he had to fix it.

Roman’s hand started to move swiftly. Seth moved his head back onto Roman’s chest.

“Ro—oh my god.” Seth moaned out. “You like that baby?” Seth couldn’t speak words, but he shook his head in response.

“Rome, I’m gonna cum.”

Roman’s hand move quicker.

“Ro…” Seth moaned out.

Seth couldn’t hold it anymore.

“ROMAN!” Seth screamed out. Seth came hard on Roman’s hand.  Roman kissed Seth’s temple. “I like that you’re a screamer.” Roman smirked.

“I need to wipe your cum off me.” Roman started to lick Seth’s cum off his hand. “It tastes sweet—just like you.” Roman added.

“Well, let me give you more.” Seth said. Seth moved to face Roman. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him.

“Mmmm Seth.” Roman moaned out. Seth was about to kiss Roman again, when he heard the front door open.

_“Hunter, we could have left tomorrow.”_

“Shit!”  Seth got up and put his boxers back on. “Fuck!” Roman said. “Where do we hide? Bathroom, closet, under the bed?” Roman asked.

“Quick. Run into Dean’s room.” Seth said. Roman grabbed his shirt, Seth grabbed his clothes, and they ran into Dean’s room. Seth followed Roman into Dean’s bathroom.

_“Seth…Seth are you here?”_ Stephanie asked. Seth didn’t answer.

_“He’s not here.”_ Stephanie said. “ _Well, why don’t we take an impromptu trip to Las Vegas?”_ Hunter said.

“ _I’ll agree to that. Let’s go.”_

After Hunter and Stephanie left, Seth and Roman emerged from Dean’s bathroom. “Ro, we have to be more careful!” Seth said.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who wanted to fool around in my parents’ bed.” Roman said. “Hey, calm down Ro.” Seth said in a calm tone.

Seth placed his hands on Roman’s cheeks. “Calm down…pookie.” Roman smiled at Seth. Seth moved his hands around Roman’s neck. “Why don’t we go downstairs and I make us something to eat.

“I’d rather eat something else.” Seth playfully smacked the back of Roman’s head.

Seth took Roman downstairs and into the kitchen. Seth decided to make them both a sandwich. Roman sat on the island and watched Seth move around, grabbing meats, cheeses and sauces.

“Grab that bag of chips and let’s go up to my room and watch a movie.” Seth said.

* * *

Seth woke up Sunday morning. Roman was still asleep, but Seth loved waking up in Roman’s arms. Seth checked his phone to see if anyone called him or texted him last night. He got a few texts from Eva seeing if they wanted to go shopping today and one from Randy.

Seth looked at the screen again. Seth kept his number just in case he would call and Seth answer. Seth wanted to keep the number just in case he called—so Seth knows not to answer.

His text says that he misses him, but Seth sure doesn’t miss him. Seth looked over at Roman. He needs to tell Roman that Randy texted him, but he doesn’t know how he’ll react. Roman leaves for his football camp in a few weeks and Seth is worried because of what Roman told him.

Roman woke up and saw Seth looking at his phone. “Is there something more important than me on your phone?” Roman asked. Seth looked over at Roman and smiled. He lied back down and curled up with Roman.

“Just a text from Randy, but I deleted it.” Seth said.

“Why do you still have his number?” Roman asked. Seth kissed Roman’s hand. “So I know not to answer it.”

“Are you sure that’s it?” Roman asked again.

“Yes Roman. I told you I don’t want anything to do with him.” Seth said.

“Really Seth? Because it seems to me that, you still have his number, which tells me that you may actually pick up that phone and talk to him.” Roman angrily said

Roman got out of Seth’s bed, grabbed his shirt and left. He turned around to speak to Seth. “Telling you that about me being out to my cousin and his girlfriend was an accident.”

“Roman” Seth said

“What” Roman replied angrily.

“Do you still have Sheamus’ number?” Seth asked.

Roman shook his head. “He hurt me and I got rid of him.”

Seth held out his arms. “Ro, please come back. I am telling you, I don’t talk to him. His name in my phone is ‘Don’t answer this number’. Please come back.”

Seth got up and went over to Roman. He went up and kissed him. “I promise you. After what happened, I changed his name to that, so I know not to answer. Trust me. You can trust your baby.”

Roman smiled after Seth called himself ‘baby’. “You’re right. I guess it’s just the thought of losing you really upsets me.”

“Look at me,” Seth said.

Roman wouldn’t look up, so Seth grabbed his face and made him look up. “You saw me naked, you touched my dick, we made out on Hunter and mom’s bed, we almost got caught by them, and we’ve just had our first fight. Needless to say, you’re stuck with me.” Seth said.

Roman smiled and leaned down to kiss Seth. “Ro, you know I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I know.” Roman said.

“Good, now kiss me.” Roman smiled and kissed Seth. Roman picked up Seth and carried him to his bed.

* * *

A few weeks have gone by and Seth and Roman were getting to know one another. Roman still wouldn’t let Seth touch him, but he’s just punishing Seth for kissing him first. Seth doesn’t like it, but enjoys it when Roman explores his body.

Roman and Dean were spending some time together. They went to the country club to eat. Seth had to work and Renee and her family are leaving for Italy for two weeks, so she was out getting stuff for her trip.

Seth was off from work, so he decided to hangout with Eva. Seth and Eva have become close friends. She would talk to each other almost every night, they would hangout, go shopping, go to the club together; they did a lot together. Seth thought about coming out to her because he feels that he can trust her. The only thing he worried about was that if she asked if he was talking so anyone, he really wants to tell her Roman, but he doesn’t want to out Roman to her.

Eva and Seth sat down at a café in the mall. They had spent all morning shopping and getting their hair done. Eva had do get her roots done and Seth decided to do something with his hair. He lightened his dark brown hair. The woman wanted to cut it, but he said no.

“So Seth, how have you been?” Eva asked.

“I’ve been good, really good.” Seth said. “I’ve actually have something I want to talk to you about.” Seth added.

“What’s up Seth?” Eva asked.

“Eva, I’ve only known you for a month now, but out of the group, I feel like I can trust you the most.” Seth said.

Seth took a deep breath and continued. “Eva, you’ve asked to help me find a girlfriend, and I’ve politely declined your offer and the reason behind that is because…” Seth paused for a moment and continued.

“Eva…I’m gay.” Seth finished.

Eva sat there quietly for a few moments, before speaking to Seth.

“Seth,” Eva started. “I…will beat the shit out of anyone who gives you crap for it.” She finished. Seth smiled and hugged her.

“So, is there anyone you think is cute?” Eva asked.

“EVA!” Seth exclaimed.

“What’s his name?”

“I can’t say.” Seth said. Eva asked him why not.

“Well…he’s not out yet.” Seth said.

“Do I know him?” Eva asked.

“Well, he does go to Layfield. I honestly would tell you, but he’s not out to his friends and family.”

“Where did you meet him?” Eva asked.

“That night club in Los Angeles.” Seth replied.

“Well, when he is out, we’re all going to hangout.” Eva said.

* * *

Roman came home after a nice day at the club. He saw that his dad was home. Roman’s dad has been in his New York office for four months and this is the first time he has seen him, since he came home for Easter.

Roman’s father is the C.E.O of Reigns’ Enterprise. Mr. Reigns owns a fortune 500 company that works with oil. His company opened an office in New York City earlier this year. Mr. Reigns hopes that Roman will take over the company when he retires.

Roman walked into his home and heard some arguing upstairs. Roman went upstairs and heard his mom yelling at his dad. He sat outside and listened to it. The door was slightly open, so Roman could see.

“How could you this to us? To me.” Roman’s mom said.

“She means nothing to me.” Roman’s father said.

“If she means nothing to you, why did she live with you?” She said. “She knew you were married and you had a son.” She added.

“She didn’t know.”  He said.

“What do you mean, ‘she didn’t know,’” His mother said repeating the words her husband said.

“She’s…an escort.” He said

“YOU PAID HER TO HAVE SEX!” His mother screamed out. “YOU PAID THAT WHORE BECAUSE YOUR HORNY ASS COULDN’T WAIT!” She added.

Roman’s father and mother started to argue back and forth, both raising their voices.

“What about me? What about your son? Were you thinking of your family when you fuck this whore?” Roman’s mom asked.

“She is not a whore, you bitch.” Roman’s dad got much louder than his wife did. He raised his hand and smacked it across his wife’s face. He got down on her and started beating her. Roman quickly got up and went in. He pulled his father off his mother and threw him across the room.

“Roman?” His mother asked. She silently thanked god that he was here, but realized that he heard everything.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on her again.” Roman yelled towards his father. “Don’t raise your voice at me, son. You don’t ever disrespect your father like that.” He said to his son.

“You’re not supposed to put your hands on your wife like that. Get the hell out of the house.” Roman said.

“This is my home; I can do whatever the fuck I please.” He said.

“You have a mistress waiting to suck your dick, get out.” Roman said. His father bunched up his fist and punched Roman straight in the eye.

Roman’s father did leave. He realized what he did, and he had to get out. Roman’s mom took Roman downstairs to ice his eye.

“Roman, I don’t know why you were listening, but thank you for stepping in.” Ms. Reigns kissed her son on his head. “You’re a good son.”

Roman’s phone was on silent, but the screen lit up from a text from Seth.

‘ _Rome, please call me when you get this. I need to tell you something._ ’


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Roman was out trying to forget everything that happened. Roman told him mother that he did not want to go to football camp and she did not argue with him. Even though it is too late to get the money back, she knew that his father paid for it, so she doesn’t care.

Roman’s mother, Patricia, owns a spa and salon; it’s a high-profiled place, where celebrities go. Reservations are booked up months in advance. Her hair and Roman’s hair always looks nice because of the shampoo and conditioners she brings home.

Roman tried to figure out a way to talk to Seth and not tell him about what happened. He knows how upset and worried Seth will get and he doesn’t want to put all of this on him.

Roman is the night at Dean and Seth’s house. He knows Seth is going to avoid and ignore him as much as possible, but Roman has to talk to him.

Roman followed behind Dean into the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the island eating chips, reading a magazine and group chatting with Alexa and Eva. Roman took the seat next to Seth. Roman placed his hand on Seth’s thigh and rubbed it back and forth. Seth didn’t budge to react or look at him.

“I’m going to go get a box of macaroni and cheese from the pantry. Seth, do you want any?” Dean asked.

“No thank you, Dean.” Seth said. Dean walked downstairs to the pantry and left Seth and Roman alone in the kitchen.

“Seth, I need to talk to you.” Roman said.                                                

“Oh, now you want to talk.” Seth said. “I think you said enough when you didn’t even bother to respond, but had no problem responding to Dean.” Seth then added.

Seth got up, grabbed his things and started walking to him room.

“Seth wait,” Roman said, as he grabbed Seth’s hand.

Seth pulled his hand out of Roman’s grip. “I’ve been waiting, but I’m done now.” Seth walked up stairs to his room.

Roman followed him up to his room.

“Seth,” Roman started. Seth stopped what he was doing and looked up at Roman.

“Oh fuck it,” Roman said. Roman walked up to Seth, gently pushed him down on the bed, crawled on top of him and kissed him hard. He grabbed Seth’s face, so he wouldn’t look away.

“There’s a reason for what happened, and when I’m ready to talk about it with you, I’ll talk to you.” Roman said, and stole a kiss from Seth.

“I need you to realize that what’s bothering me, I can only talk to my mom about it, but when I’m ready to open up to you, I will.” Roman said and stole another kiss from Seth.

“Now, I’m spending the night tonight and I am going to sit next to you at dinner, with the occasional running my hand up and down your thigh. Got it.” Roman said. Seth quietly said ‘yes’. “Good,” Roman said. He placed another kiss on Seth’s lips and then one on his neck.

After Roman left, Seth was getting all new feelings. He actually enjoyed the dominant side of Roman. Seth went downstairs to the kitchen where Dean and Roman were.

“On second thought Dean, I would like some mac and cheese. Dean shook his head and went back down to the pantry to get another box. Seth kissed Roman’s jawline. “You know, I really like that dominant side of you. It’s such a turn on.” Seth said.

“If you want to boss me around some more tonight, you can” Seth added, as he moved to sit across from Roman. Seth took out his phone and sent a text message to Roman because Dean came back up before Seth could say anything else.

Roman read the text that said, _‘I can’t wait to see you dominant side during sex.’_

Roman smirked up and Seth and winked at him.

“So, Renee is coming over tonight. We’re gonna have sex, so I need you two to cover for me.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Roman asked.

“Well, I told dad that the three of us will be in the basement all night, so Renee is going to sneak in through the back door.

The three boys sat down at the table and ate. Roman and Dean started talking about the upcoming football season.

“Hey Seth, are you trying out for football?” Dean asked.

“No,” Seth said. “Nikki and Brie want me to join the swim team.” Seth added.

Dean and Roman both dropped their forks in their bowls. “Nikki and Brie are the best swimmers in California, possibly on the west coast.” Roman said.

“The Layfield swim team is the best swim team in the state. You have to be _that_ good to be asked to join the team.” Dean said.

“Well, I guess I’m _that_ good.” Seth said.

* * *

Renee brought a pizza over. Even though Dean, Seth and, Roman ate, Dean and Roman are always hungry.

After they ate, Dean took Renee into the bedroom behind the bar. After Roman heard the door lock, he quickly wrapped his arm around Seth. Seth was too focused on the movie to notice what was going on. A scene came up in the movie, where the main female and male protagonist where getting into an argument. That argument reminded Seth of what happened earlier. He’s notice lately that Roman has been quite irritated and short-tempered, but he has never seen Roman raise his voice at him, as he did today.

Seth needed to tell Roman that he came out to Eva. He is certainly petrified about how the conversation is going to end up.

Seth decided to turn his attention to Roman, who was trying hard to get it, due to him sliding his hand in the back of Seth’s pajama pants.

“Seth, I love these pants. They just look so cute on you.” Roman said.

“Ro, It’s just plaid.” Seth said.

“Yeah, but it brings out your ass.” Roman said. Roman shifted into Seth’s direction and before Seth knew it, he was lying on his back with Roman hovering over him.

Seth looked up at Roman and started to giggle. “You’re so cute Seth. How did I get so lucky to find you?” Roman asked rhetorically. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. Seth ran his thumbs over Roman’s cheeks and he winced in pain. Seth was confused at why Roman winced. Seth looked at his right thumb and saw foundation was applied. He pushed at Roman, so he could move off him. Seth sat on his knees next to Roman and started to wipe Roman’s eye with his shirt. Seth saw the bruise from Roman’s father hitting him.

Seth gasped and used his hands to cover his mouth. “Oh my god! Roman!” Seth exclaimed.

Seth got up, but Roman grabbed his hand. “Please don’t say anything.” Seth leaned down and kissed his forehead.  “I’m going to get you some ice, you’re going to lie down, so I can ice it, and then you’re going to tell me who did this, so I can beat them up.” Seth said. Roman chuckled when Seth said that he wants to beat his father up.

Seth went over to the bar, grabbed a plastic bag and then scooped ice into it. He went over back to the couch and sat down. He motioned for Roman and Roman lied down, placing his head in Seth’s lap. Seth leaned down and placed a kiss on Roman’s lips, before placing the small bag of ice on the injured eye.

“Now Ro, I do like that dominant side you showed earlier, but when my man is hurt, that’s when I come in and take care of you.” Seth started.

“I know you’re not ready to talk, but it’s going to bother me if someone is hurting you and I can’t do anything to help you.” Seth added.

Roman reached up and ran the back of his hand down Seth’s cheek. Roman smiled up at Seth. “Seth, I know you want to help, but like I said, I’m not ready to talk about it.” Roman said.

Roman took the ice off his eye and sat up. He held out his arms and Seth crawled into them. Seth wrapped his left around Roman’s middle and his right arm behind Roman and rested his head on Roman’s chest. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth and placed his hand on his hip, as they found another movie to watch.

They found a comedy and started to watch it. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Seth looked up at Roman and smiled. Roman looked down at him and returned the smile.

“Hey Ro,” Seth started. “There’s something I do need to tell you.” He added.

Roman kissed Seth’s head. “What is it, baby?”

“I, um, I kind of…came out to Eva.” Seth said.

“What do you me, ‘kind of’?” Roman asked. “You either did, or you didn’t.” Roman added. Roman aggressively pushed Seth off him.

“Seth, how could you tell her that I was gay too?” Roman furiously asked.

“I didn’t, Roman.” Seth responded.

Roman watched Seth get up from the floor and realized that he just hurt him.

“Oh my god,” Roman said. “I can’t believe that I did that.”

“Seth, I’m sorry.” Roman said, and went over to help Seth up.

“It’s okay Roman,” Seth said. “It wasn’t _you_ who pushed me.” Seth added.

Roman pulled Seth into his lap and hugged him tightly. Roman placed numerous kisses on Seth’s temple. Seth grabbed Roman’s face and made Roman look at him. “I know that wasn’t you who pushed me like that.” Seth said. “It was the anger from whoever gave you that black eye. “ Seth added.

“Because the Roman I know would never hurt me, he would never lay his hands on me like that, and he would never ever in one millions years…be the one who kissed first, because I kissed you first.”

Roman smirked and grabbed Seth’s crotch. “And I got to touch you, before you touched me.” Roman joked.

“I hope we didn’t wake Dean and Renee up. I know Dean would be pissed if we interrupted them.” Seth joked.

* * *

A few more days have gone by and Seth and Roman were back to their normal sneaking around. This time Roman and Seth were alone in Roman’s room.

“Hey Seth,” Roman said. Seth was too focused on kissing Roman’s neck. Seth whimpered as Roman pulled him back.

“We can go back to making out after I finish talking.” Roman said. Seth shook his head in response.

“My mom will be in San Diego this weekend for a convention and I want to cook dinner for you on Saturday.” Roman spoke.

“Like a date?” Seth questioned.

Roman smiled and kissed Seth. “Yeah, a date.”

Seth smiled and returned the kiss. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

Roman felt his zipper on his shorts go down. “Baby boy, what are you doing?” Roman asked

“Baby boy? Well, now you’re definitely getting one.” Seth said as he continued to kiss Roman’s neck.

“Seth,” Roman said as he pulled Seth back. “It’s too much for you to handle.”

Seth playfully gasped. “You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Seth responded.

“I don’t know Seth, it might be too _big_ for you to handle.” Roman realized that Seth wanted to have relations with him and he knew that Seth is going to want to see him naked. Roman isn’t ashamed of his body, he actually wants to show it off, but Seth’s the first guy he’s done a lot with and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Usually he would just fuck them and they would give him a blowjob, but Seth is the first person he has actually had time to explore feelings with, since his previous relationship with Sheamus.

“Confident are we?” Seth said. “Well, I guess I’m just going to have to show you.” Seth got out of Roman’s lap and stood up in front of him. Seth removed his shirt and shorts and pushed Roman onto his back. Seth climbed onto the bed.

“You’re going to love it,” Seth said. Roman chuckled and ran his hand through Seth’s locks.

Roman lifted his hips and Seth pulled down Roman’s shorts and boxers.

Seth pushed his hair back and out of the way and began to suck on the tip. Seth’s pinks lips sucking on the skin of Roman’s cock was more than Roman ever imagined. Roman didn’t even realize he was moaning until Seth took more in of his cock. Roman moved his hands, so he can get a grip on Seth’s brown locks. “Baby, that feels so good.” Roman moaned out.  Seth took more in oh his cock and started to bob his head faster. “Fuck, Seth.” Roman groaned out. Seth took in Roman’s entire cock, sucking hard and fondling Roman. Seth started sucking faster and licked his tongue up the shaft.

“God Seth, you are _that good_.” Roman moaned out again.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

Seth took in the rest in his mouth and a few moments later, Roman came and Seth swallowed it all. Seth crawled back up and kissed Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and returned the kiss.

“Who knew you had a big mouth with those pretty lips of yours.” Roman joked.

“You weren’t _that_ big, Ro.” Seth joked.

Roman side-eyed Seth after the comment. Seth playfully smiled and kissed Roman.

“Just kidding.” Seth said and then started to laugh as Roman rolled him over onto his side and started friskily cuddling him.

* * *

Seth came over for dinner that Saturday. Seth walked into Roman’s kitchen and saw him tossing a salad. Roman had shrimp scampi ready to eat, with a loaf of Italian bread.

“So, I must be the hot date you have.” Seth said. Roman smiled at Seth when he walked in. Seth went over to him and kissed his lips.

“Dean told me that you are having a hot girl over tonight.” Seth smirked.

“You ready to eat, baby boy?” Roman asked.

“You bet I am.”

After dinner, Roman and Seth cuddled up in the family room and watched a movie.  Seth picked a romance-comedy.

Roman could not stop staring at Seth. He loved the way Seth laughs, the way he views life, how he enjoys every day. Roman realized that he’s ready to try again—and he knows this one will work out.

“Hey Seth,” Roman called out.

“Yes, Pookie.” Seth smiled up at him.

“I need to ask you something you something important.” Roman said. Seth sat up and crawled into Roman’s lap. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and smiled.

“What is it?”

Roman took in a deep breath and smiled. “Seth,” he started.

“We’ve been getting to know each other for almost two months know and I love every moment of it. You came into my life and I just look forward to talking to you and seeing you every day.”

Roman took in a deep breath.

“Seth…will you…say yes…to being…my boyfriend?” Roman stumbled, as he asked.

Seth smiled brightly and kissed Roman’s lips several times.

“Oh my god, YES!” Seth exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth put on his skinny jeans. He had trouble pulling them up. He is wondering if he bought the wrong size. Roman was sitting on the leather chair in Seth’s closet. He is admiring his boyfriend’s behind, while Seth was making sure the jeans fit right.

“Do these jeans make my ass look big?” Seth asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Roman joked. “Because your ass looks great in everything.”

Seth smiled at Roman in the mirror. Seth turned around and went over to Roman. Seth climbed into his lap and smiled. Seth grabbed Roman’s face and started to kiss him.

Seth pulled back, but that didn’t stop Roman. Roman moves his lips to Seth’s neck.

“Oh god,” he moaned out. Roman took Seth’s hair out of its bun and his brown locks fall onto his shoulders. Seth closed the space between him and Roman.

“Baby, wait.” Seth said. Roman pulled back and smirked at Seth. “Baby?” He started. “That’s what I’m supposed to call you.” He added. Seth laughed and kissed his forehead.

“What’s up?” Roman asked, realizing that Seth wanted to talk.

“I want to know if you’re hungry.” Seth asked. Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “Seth, you’re asking a defense tackle, who eats half your food every day.” Roman said.

“So, yes?” Seth asked and then smiled.

“Yes, baby.” Roman said, and then leaned in to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Roman looked at him and smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Seth started. “I want to take you out for pizza.”

Roman got up and started to carry Seth. ”Roman, wait!” Seth exclaimed. “I have to put a shirt on first.

“Oh, right.” Roman said, and took Seth back into his closet to grab his shirt.

Seth and Roman went to the local pizza place. They got a booth in the back, so they can be alone and enjoy their time alone.

“So, I think we should get the XL pizza, cheesy breadsticks, and an order of wings.” Seth said.

“I enjoy your love for food, and that you have a huge appetite.” Roman said.

“Well, I love food.” Seth responded.

“So Seth, are you excited for Hunter and Stephanie’s wedding?” Roman asked

“Kind of,” Seth said. “I’m so happy that I’ll have a family again, but I just…nevermind.”

“But what? Baby, what is it?” Roman asked.

“It’s nothing.” Seth said

“Seth, talk to m—“

“Seth! Roman!”  A voice called out. They both turned to see Alexa and her boyfriend. The duo went over and joined Seth and Roman. They both moved in and Alexa sat next to Seth, while Murphy and sat next to Roman. Roman and Murphy are both the captains of the wrestling team. The third one is Dolph.

“What are you two up to?” Alexa asked.

“Well, Seth lost a game a pool and loser buys the pizza.” Roman lied

“Well anyways, Seth, I found you a date for your mom’s wedding.” Alexa said

Roman dropped his fork onto his plate. “Her name is Carmella. She’s on the cheerleading squad with me.”

“Uhh, Alexa, don’t you think that Seth can find his own dates?” Roman asked.

“Well, Roman, I haven’t seen Seth with any girls” Alexa responded. “No offense Seth.” She added

“Alexa, I appreciate the gesture, but I’m really not looking for a relationship right now.” Seth lied.

“Sethie, give her a chance. She’s a nice girl from Staten Island.” Alexa responded.

“Lex, I promise you, I’ll be fine going alone.” Seth said. Seth pointed at Roman and began to speak again. “Besides, Roman can keep me company.” Seth added.

“Well alright. Call me if you change your mind.” Alexa said.

“Babe, we got to go.” Murphy said. They both took their leftovers, said their goodbyes and left.

Roman turned his attention back to Seth. ”When you said ‘really not looking for a relationship’, did you really mean that?” Roman hesitantly asked.

Seth smiled at him and shook his head. “No Rome. You know I want to be your boyfriend.” Seth exclaimed. “I just had to say that.” Seth added. “You know we’re not going to come out until you’re ready. I stand by you one hundred percent.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Seth asked. “What?”

“We have sex before we come out.” Seth added.

“Can I just take you over this table now?”

“Yes Roman.”

Roman cleared the table and brought Seth on the table. He got on top of him and started kissing him. His hand slowly grazed down his side and grasped Seth’s cock.

“Roman,” Seth moaned

“Roman,” Seth moaned

“ _Roman,”_ Seth moaned.

“Roman!” Seth called out. Roman snapped out of his daze and paid attention to Seth.

“Did you hear me?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, you stand by me one hundred percent.”

* * *

_Roman came home from school on Friday. His elementary school had an early dismissal and he and his dad were going camping at Yosemite National Park. Roman was so excited. His mother was away at a convention._

_Roman walked into his home and heard a noise upstairs. He thought his mom was away. He walked into his parents’ room and saw a younger woman, that wasn’t his mother, in bed with his father. Roman backed out, went, and locked himself in his room. He was no longer excited for his camping trip._

* * *

Roman sat up in the bed. He looked over at Seth sleeping. He smiled down at his boyfriend. He looks so peaceful and cute. Roman got up and moved to the window. He started look at the stars in the sky. He and his mom finally talked and his mother is finally going to divorce his father.

Roman felt a small pair of arms wrap around him. He turned around and saw Seth.

“Baby, what are you doing up?” Roman asked. Seth held out his arms. Roman knew that Seth has been worried about him, but Roman just doesn’t want to talk about his father with Seth.

Roman pulled Seth into an embrace. Roman placed a kiss on his lips.

“Come with me,” Seth said. “I want to talk to you.” Seth grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and took him back to the bed.

“So, I just realized something.” Seth brought up.

“And what is that?” Roman asked and brought Seth in and placed a kiss on his temple.

“My brother is the captain of the football team, and I’m dating the other captain of the football team.” Seth said.

“Oh really? Well, I am dating a guy on the swim team. I’m pretty lucky here too.” Roman said.

“So, what does everyone in the group do? After school wise?” Seth asked.

“Well, I’m captain of the football and wrestling team. Dean is captain of the football and track team. Murphy plays football and is the also a captain for the wrestling team. Summer and Eva both play on the girls’ soccer and lacrosse team, and they both are the captains. Jonathan plays on the boys’ soccer team and he’s captain of the baseball team. Dolph runs cross-country and is our third captain on the wrestling team. Alexa is the cheer captain and Renee is now the Editor-in-chief on the Layfield gazette, producer and sports reporter for Layfield Action News.” Roman said

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Seth responded. “And now, Seth is on the swim team. Hopefully a captain with the Bella Twins.” Roman replied.

“I just wish that mom is as excited at you are.” Seth said.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know; I feel she’s not as thrilled.” Seth started.

“Seth, what makes you think that?” Roman asked. “Well for starters, she wasn’t really thrilled when I told her and secondly, she’s been ignoring me.” Seth took in a breath and continued. “She’s been hanging out and doing things with the girls more and it kinda just reminds me of how my dad used to ignore me. It’s mainly why I do want to go to college on the east coast”

“Baby, you’re her son. She’s so proud of you.” Roman said. “Take her to lunch and have some mother-son time…and if you go school on the east coast, then so am I.” Roman added.

“Seth, I know you hate your father, but if you cut out your mom, like you did to him, you will never forgive yourself. She’s your mother and she’s always going to be there for you—even when your jackass cheating, lying scumbag of a father isn’t. Damnit, I hate him.” Roman yelled out and then punched his pillow.

“Ro! Calm down.” Seth said and pulled at Roman’s arm. “I’m sorry baby.” I didn’t mean to be all worked up.

“It’s okay.”

Roman brought Seth down for a kiss. Seth pulled back and smiled.

“Hey Ro,” Seth paused. “Would you…like to…go with me to my mom’s wedding?” Seth quickly finished.

“I thought I was already going with you.” Roman joked.

“Well, you might be going, but I wanted to ask you myself.” Seth whispered

“So…”

“Of course I will go with you! We will privately have to go for a dance.” Roman joked.

“Okay, well tomorrow, we’re picking out your suit because no boyfriend of mine is going to look tacky.” Seth said and placed a small kiss on Roman’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *will continue posting the rest of the chapters*


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Roman, Stephanie wants you, me, and Seth to be wearing color coordinating suits. Renee and I are wearing black and white. I have a black suit by the way.”

Roman put the weights down on the rack and sat up. “Seth told me the same thing. He said that his vest is grey, so I’m just going to wear black and button up the jacket.”

“So, is this the year you finally settle down for Lana? I heard she got implants.” Dean asked.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen her or them all summer.” Roman said.

“Well, she’s going to be at Tyler’s party tonight. Renee and I are going.” Dean said.

“Is Kevin going to be there?” Roman asked

“…yeah. If he causes problems are harasses Renee again, I can’t promise that nothing will happen.”

“I’ll be over late. I have to help my mom unload boxes at the spa.” Roman lied.

Roman was really going to spend some time with Seth, before they went over to the party. They couldn’t dance or kiss or do anything in front of everybody, so Roman opted to have some alone time beforehand.

“Make sure you talk to Lana tonight. Take her to homecoming, fuck her, I don’t know, just let her know that you’re interested in her.” Dean said

“Dean…enough already.” Roman yelled out. “Maybe I’m not interested in Lana.” He added.

“Yes you are. You smile and love all the nude snapchats she sends you. She’s got a fine ass too.”

Roman started to laugh as Dean moved to sit next to him. “Don’t tell Renee that I said that.”

Roman thought about Lana, but then he thought about Seth. Seth is his boyfriend, Seth is his best friend’s brother, but Seth is his boyfriend. Every day he thinks about Seth as his boyfriend and everyday he likes the idea more and more.

Roman started to think about coming out to Dean. Dean is his best friend and Dean has a right to know. Roman is going to bring this up to Seth first because Dean is also his brother.

* * *

“You okay baby? You seem distracted.” Roman said. Seth smiled and placed a kiss on Roman’s lips. “I’m wonderful actually.” Seth said. “I’m just thinking about the fun summer I had with you.” Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. “I haven’t felt this happy in a while.” Seth said and smiled.

“Hey Seth,” Roman said.

“When you send me nudes, put some back end shots in there every once in a while.” Roman joked. Seth playfully pushed his shoulder.

“We should probably get going to Tyler’s party.” Seth said. Seth climbed out of Roman’s lap and went into Roman’s bathroom to get ready. Roman followed right behind him. Roman stood behind Seth, who was in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Roman wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed a kiss on Seth’s neck.

“My boyfriend is so cute. I need to show off my cute boyfriend.” Roman said and then placed another, but deeper kiss on Seth’s neck. Seth looked at both him and Roman in the mirror. Roman is right, he is cute.

“We look so great together…pookie.” Seth said and placed his hands on top of Roman’s hands.

“What are we going to do about school?” Seth asked. “What do you mean?” Roman replied

“Well, are we going to sneak off and make out somewhere or go to your car, so I can give you a blow job?” Seth asked.

“Well figure it out when it comes up.” Roman said and kissed Seth’s head

* * *

“Hey Roman, I saw Lana…and she is looking fiiiine!” Dean said.

“Who’s Lana?” Seth asks Dean, while looking at Roman.

“Lana is the girl Roman has been after for years. They have kissed quite a few times, but we’re all wondering when they’re going to make it official.” Dean said.

“Dean knocked it off.” Roman gritted through his teeth. Dean noticed Lana and some man walk over this way.

“Hi Roman,” the blonde-haired woman said in a Russian accent. “Hi Dean,” she said to him and smiled. Dean smiled at Lana and then looked at her chest.

“Let’s go.” Renee said and pulled Dean by his ear.

“Listen Roman, I need to talk to you.” Lana said.

Lana pulled Roman off to the side and started to talk to him. Seth tried to make conversation with the European man, but he wasn’t giving Seth the time of day.

“Listen Roman,” Lana began. “Roman, we can’t continue our hookups.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Roman said.

“That guy I brought with me, his name is Rusev.” Lana looked back over at Roman. “I’m pregnant with his baby and we’re engaged.”

“Well, um, congratulations. I’ll send you a card.” Roman said, and walked back over to Seth. He grabbed Seth’s arm, walked over to the pool house, and went inside.

“What happened?” Seth asked.

“She’s pregnant.” Roman said.

“Are you okay with that?” Seth asked.

“I don’t know. It’s just kind of weird.” Roman said

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for the last three years, she’s been all over my ass and one summer she hooks up with that guy and it’s just weird.” Roman replied

“Well, to be fair, you hooked up with a guy all summer too.”

“Seth, that’s different.”

“How?” Seth asked.

“Because I can’t get you pregnant, nor have we had sex.”

“So, is this entire thing about sex to you?” Seth asked.

“Ye-no baby! You know you mean more to me than that.”

“Do I?” Seth rhetorically, before leaving.

Seth walked out of the pool house and went over to sit with the Bellas. Roman went over to Dean and Renee.

Roman couldn’t stop staring at how upset Seth is.

* * *

Seth woke up with a smile on his face. Today is the day everyone leaves for Napa. Tomorrow, his mother is getting married and he gains a new family. The rehearsal dinner is tonight and everyone has to be there for it. Seth knows that Roman will want to sit with him, but after the way Roman reacted when Lana said that she is pregnant and marrying the dude that knocked her up, Seth really doesn’t want to see him.

Seth grabbed his suit out of his closet and placed it on his travel bag and suitcase. Seth went downstairs to have breakfast. He needed to ask his mother a question about relationships because he knew his mom had the answer to every problem he has ever had.

“Hey mom, can I ask you something?” Seth said

“Sure sweetie, what’s on your mind?” Stephanie said.

“Did you and Hunter fight a lot?” Seth asked. Stephanie put down her coffee mug and turned her son.

“Well Seth, your father and I fought all the time and we were in a loveless marriage, but after the divorce, I knew that Mr. Right was out there.” Stephanie started.

“To answer your question, yes Hunter and I did fight a lot, but we always worked it out and it gets better.” She added.

“You always know if the person you care for is the one when you realize that you feel bad after fighting with them.”

Seth smiled and hugged his mom. “Thanks mom.” Seth said.

“Anytime sweetie! Now go get your things because we need to go.”

Roman boarded the plane. His mother wasn’t able to attend, but she is sending Roman with a bottle of champagne that was given to her by a Kardashian and crystal glass champagne glasses. Roman saw Eva, her boyfriend and her parents in the front, Alexa, her boyfriend and parents next to them, Renee, Dean, Summer and Dolph in the back, Hunter and Stephanie with the girls and an open seat next to Seth. Roman took the seat next to his boyfriend and smiled at him.

“Seth, I want you to stay in my hotel room tonight.” Roman whispered.

“Let’s talk later, when we’re alone.” Seth said and smiled at Roman.

Seth took a seat next to Renee, who was sitting next to Dean. Roman took the seat next to Seth. Seth and Roman talked all night—well, most of the night. The rest was spent kissing and cuddling.

Roman smiled at Seth and Seth returned the smile. “I really want to hold your hand right now.” Roman whispered into Seth’s ear.

“Later,” Seth whispered back.

* * *

_Roman opened the door to the hotel room. “Wow…this looks so nice and spacious.”_

_Seth wheeled his suitcase in behind Roman. Seth looked at the big room. It has a small kitchen area and lounge area, a nice big flat screen, a big white bathroom and a king size bed._

_“Is the bed going to be a problem?” Roman asked Seth. Seth shook his head. “I just want the right side.” Seth said._

_Roman smiled at Seth’s response. He’s glad Seth is okay with this. “Deal.”_

_Seth went over to the bed and sat down. He slid back against the comforter and held out his arms. “It’s really comfortable.” Roman smiled at went over to Seth. He got on the bed and hovered over Seth. He leaned down and placed a kiss onto Seth’s lips._

_“We should go test out the shower.” Roman suggested. Seth playfully smacked his shoulder. “No!”_

_“We should talk about the La—“ Seth placed his finger on Roman’s lips to keep him from talking._

_“It’s okay because at the end of the day, knowing that you’ll be there tomorrow is all I need. We’re going to fight, but we always work it out.” Seth said, and then pulled Roman down for another kiss._

_Roman got off Seth, so he could use the restroom. He went over to his bag do get something out of it. Roman saw that Seth left his bag open. He saw a box sticking out that said “Troj”. Roman moved the shirts from it and saw the box. It says “Trojan Condoms”. Seth brought condoms. Roman also brought condoms._

* * *

Seth sat at a table in the back. Everyone was on the dance floor and he was just enjoying a beer he took from the bar.

He took a sip of his beer and quickly hid it back under the table.

“I saw that” Seth turned around and saw Roman walking over to him.

Roman sat next to Seth. They both were facing everyone. “If you want to go off for that private dance now, we can.” Roman said.

Seth laughed. “We can’t Roman. We have to be here.”

“No we don’t. We can go off to our room to be alone.” Roman argued.

“We can be alone in our room tonight.” Seth said. Roman got out and started making his way out of the hall and back to his room. Seth quickly got up and followed him.

“Ro,” Seth said and stopped Roman before he left the banquet hall. “Ro, what’s wrong?”

“Seth, I’m getting the feeling that you don’t want to be in this relationship. “

“I do though. I really do.” Seth replied

“I finally feel comfortable enough to be in a relationship again and you’re the one I want to be with, but you can’t even give me the time of day or show any interest in moving forward.” Roman started.

“I want to have sex with you. I want to take you out on dates. I want to hold you at nights knowing that the next morning that you’ll be there, but how can I do all that if you don’t.” Roman added.

“I’m going to go take a shower and head to bed now.” Roman said and left.

Eva noticed Seth walking back to his table looking crestfallen. Eva left her table and went over to join Seth.

“Is everything okay, Seth?” Eva asked.

“No, not really.”

Eva took the seat next to Seth. “Seth, can I ask you something.” Eva said

“Yeah, sure.”

“Are you and Roman…a thing?” She asked.

Seth’s head popped up. “What do you mean?”

“Are you and Roman dating?”

Seth took in a deep breath and looked over at her. She gave him a smile. Seth knows he can trust her.

“Yeah, I am.” Seth said.

“I figured. I mean he looks at you the way Hunter looks at your mom.” Eva said

“I didn’t know he was gay, but I guess he just wasn’t ready to tell us.” She added.

“Please don’t say anything. We’re not ready to come out yet.” Seth said

Eva smiled and hugged Seth. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Seth smiled and hugged her back.

“Can I have your advice on something?” Seth asked her

“Sure!”

“How did you know that you and Jonathan were ready?” Seth asked.

“Well,”

“I just felt comfortable with him and I knew that he was the one and he treats me so well. You always know when you are ready with that special someone. Not only does your heart tell you, but you can feel it.” Eva added.

“Thanks!” Seth said.

“Go to him…now.” Eva said, referring to Roman

Seth hugged her one last time, got up, and swiftly ran up to the room.

* * *

Roman was about to open the door to the room, when he heard his name. He turned and saw Seth racing down the hall. He slowed down, as he got closer.

“Seth,” Roman said. Seth went right up to Roman and kissed him.

“Are you ready?” Roman asked

“Yeah,”

Seth resumed kissing him, as Roman opened the door behind him and removing Seth’s blazer.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth pulled back from the kissing. “I can’t believe we’re gonna do this.” He said. Roman took his jacket off and threw it to the side.

“Come here baby,” Roman said and then pulled Seth back into his embrace. Roman started kissing Seth again. Seth has that vanilla chap stick on that he really likes. Roman’s lips trail down to Seth’s neck. Roman moved his hands from Seth’s back to his belt. After getting his belt undone, Roman pulled down Seth’s pants and boxers. Roman slid his up and down the back of Seth’s thighs and then slides his hand in Seth’s wet folds.

“Roman,” Seth moaned.

“You’re so wet for me baby. You really want this.” Roman pulled back and finished stripping Seth until he was completely naked in front of him. Roman removed his ties and dress shirt. He moved Seth onto the bed and resumed kissing him. He drifted his hand back down Seth’s body and back to his wet folds. He slipped three fingers inside and started to pump them in and out of Seth. Seth broke the kiss after a few seconds.

“Fuck, Roman, FUCK!” Seth moaned out. Roman added a fourth finger inside and vigorously started to pump his fingers again.

As Roman started kissing Seth’s neck, Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

“Oh god! Roman” Seth moaned out his name again. Roman pulled back from Seth, placing a kiss on his chest and lips. He grabbed the condom out of his back pocket and threw it on the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed back on the bed. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his mouth and rolled the condom onto his cock.

He gripped Seth’s hips and entered himself into Seth.

“Oh damn,” Roman groaned out. Seth really was that tight.

Roman started to thrust slowly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips. Roman ran his hands up Seth’s arms and to his hands. He grasped his hands and pressed them into the pillows, as his thrusting sped up.

“That’s it, right there.” Seth said. Roman leaned down and placed another kiss on Seth’s lips.

After a while, Seth couldn’t hold it anymore. “Ro, I’m gonna cum.”

Roman’s thrusts sped up, as Seth came hard and shouted Roman’s name. Several thrusts later, Roman came with a booming roar.

Roman pulled out and tossed the used condom in the trashcan. They both lied there, enjoying the afterglow of sex.

“That was everything I imagined.” Seth said. Seth rolled over and rested his head onto Roman’s chest. Roman used his right arm to hold Seth in place, and then used his hand to rub Seth’s back. Seth took Roman’s left hand and intertwined his fingers with Roman’s fingers.

“You know Seth; this means that we can have sex whenever we want now.” Roman said and then placed a kiss on his head.

“Even in the shower?” Seth asked.

“I’ll sneak over at night or in the morning whenever you want me to.” Roman said. Seth lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend. “Deal.”

“You ready for round two?” Roman asked.

“Most definitely,” Seth said. “But I want do this differently.” Seth grabbed a condom out of the box on the nightstand. He ripped open the package and tossed the wrapper to the side. He rolled the condom onto Roman’s cock and then seated himself on it.

“You want to ride me?” Roman asked with a smirk.

“Yes.”

* * *

“Okay, remember that the girls are with Shawn these next two weeks. If you boys need anything, call Roman’s mom.” Hunter said.

“The resort information is on the counter. Seth, please keep it safe in case you need something.” Stephanie added.

“We’ll be back from the Bahamas in two weeks. Be safe…and no parties!” Hunter said.

Dean went over to the window to make sure that the black SUV was gone. “Okay, Dad and Stephanie are gone; I’m going over to Renee’s. Are you going to be alright for a few hours?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably go swim laps out back.”

After Dean left, Seth went over to get a snack. There was a knock at the back door and Seth went to answer it.

Seth kissed his boyfriend, and then let him in. Seth shut the door and ran up to Roman. Seth jumped up, wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist, and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. Roman placed his hands on Seth’s butt to support him.

Seth placed a kiss on Roman’s lips. “Baby, I’ve missed you.”

“You just saw me this morning.” Roman said and then returned the kiss. Roman carried Seth over to the sofa in the family room. He sat in the corner of the sectional sofa and put his legs up. Seth unwrapped his legs from around Roman’s waist and stretched them across the sofa going the other way. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist and they sat there comfortably, finding something to watch on TV.

A half hour into the program, Seth started to kiss Roman on his jawline. Roman turned his head, so Seth could kiss him completely on the lips.

Roman eventually pulled back from the kiss.

“What’s wrong Roman?” Seth asked. Roman sighed and then kissed Seth’s cheek. “Do you remember that black eye I had and I told you that when I’m ready to talk about it, I’ll let you know?”

Seth should his head. Roman wrapped his other arm around Seth and brought him in closer. “I just need to hold you while I talk to you about it.” Roman said. Seth smiled and then gave him a hug.

“Seth, I don’t want you to repeat anything I tell you. Promise?” Roman said.

“I promise,” Seth said.

“A few months ago, my dad came home from his New York office. When I came home, I heard him and my mom yelling at each other. My dad had an affair—multiple times. My mom got really upset and my dad got really angry and he hit her.”

Seth gasped. Roman wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“I then went in to break it up and then he punched me in the face—which is how I got that black eye.” Roman added.

Seth gripped Roman’s face and placed a kiss on the previously bruised eye.

“My mom is getting a divorce and he’s going to be living out in New York full time.”

“Seth, look at me.” Roman said.

“I am never going to hurt you. I will never hurt you. I will shower you with affection.” Roman added and then placed a kiss on Seth’s lips.

“Seth, this is one more thing.” Roman said.

“I enjoy our time sneaking around, but I want to tell Dean about us.” Roman added.

“He’s my best friend and he’s your brother; he deserves to know.” Seth kissed Roman and agreed. “Seth, I want to tell him, just me and him.”

“Do it before school starts next week.” Seth said.

“Yes sir” Roman joked.

“Speaking of friends knowing, Eva knows about us.” Seth said.

“You told her?” Roman said.

“I didn’t tell her; she figured it out.” Seth replied.

“How?”

“You wouldn’t stop staring at me. You and those googly eyes.” Seth said.

“She did figure it out. I can’t keep my eyes off you.” Roman said.

“She’ll kick your ass too, if you hurt me.” Seth joked.

“She’s kicked Dean’s ass, I believe it.” Roman said.

“Really glad she caught me with my eyes, because I can’t keep my lips off you.” Roman added.

Roman shifted him and climbed over Seth, as he removed his shirt and unbuttoned Seth’s.

“Roman, no!” Seth screamed out in laughter, as Roman made a trail of kisses down Seth’s chest.

Roman walked into Dean’s backyard, where he found his friend tanning. He sat down next to him and threw a towel at him.

* * *

“Hey!” Dean yelled out. “Oh, hey Roman!”

How are you?” Dean asked.

“Couldn’t be better. How about you?” Roman

“I’m wonderful.”

“Dean, I’m going to cut to the point.” Dean lifted his shades and sat up. He turned to Roman because he sounded very serious.

“Dean,” Roman said and then took in a deep breath.

“I’m dating Seth.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Dean, say something.” Roman said.

“I-I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m happy for you two, it’s just…um, when were you planning on telling me that you are gay?” Dean said.

“I don’t know Dean, I wasn’t really planning on it, but when I met Seth, I just knew it was going to happen.” Roman said.

Dean got up and hugged his best friend. “I’m happy for you two, but if you ever hurt him….” Dean said taking in a deep breath and clenching his fist, “if you ever hurt him, I’m going hurt you.” Dean said seriously.

“I won’t Dean. I really care for Seth.”

“Hey Seth, what are you up to?” Renee asked, as she walked into the kitchen and noticed Seth watching Dean and Roman talk from the kitchen window.

Renee went up and stood behind him. “I wonder what they’re talking about.” Renee said.

“They’re talking about my relationship…with Roman. Seth said.

“What?” Renee responded.

“All summer, I have been sneaking around with Roman and last month he asked me to be his boyfriend.” Seth said.

“I didn’t know Roman was gay.” Renee said.

“Must explain why he really didn’t care when Lana had a new guy.” Renee added.

“But, this is a good thing because now I can take you shopping with me and stop taking Dean. Do you like shopping, Seth?” Renee asked.

“Of course! I always have to look good.” Seth joked.

“I’m glad you’re okay with this. I mean it.” Seth said.

“Oh, it’s alright. I honestly don’t have a problem with it.” Renee looked out the window to see that Dean and Roman have pounded fists and are making their way up. “And by the looks of it, Dean is alright with it too.” Renee said.

Dean and Roman walked into the kitchen. Dean went over to Renee and kissed her cheek, while Roman went over to Seth and kissed his cheek.

“So, does this mean that we can double date now?” Renee asked.

“You knew?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, for five minutes. Seth just told me.” Renee said.

“And good news Dean, I’m not taking you shopping anymore. Seth and I are going because he does have good fashion taste.” Renee added.

“Thank god,” Dean blurted out.

* * *

Today is the last first day of school. Its senior year and Seth cannot be more excited. Seth stepped out of the shower and dried off his hair. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom.

“Oh—my god, what are you doing here?” Seth asked, as he saw his boyfriend smirking at him. Roman got off the bed and went up to Seth. Roman kissed Seth on his lips and then removed the towel from around Seth’s waist.

“Do you think we can get a quick one in?” Roman asked.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. He placed a kiss on his beautiful lips and then smiled.

“I was hoping that maybe, at lunch or a free time, we can sneak off and have some alone time.”

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist and returned the kiss.

“I just realized something,”

“What is that?” Seth asked.

“I’m holding you and you’re naked.” Roman said.

Seth smiled and then curled his fingers under Roman’s bun. “This isn’t the first time.”

“I know, but it just feels different—a good different.” Roman said. Seth leaned up and kissed Roman.

“I’m going to head downstairs to get some food. I’ll let you get changed—even though the thought of you naked all the time is exquisite.”

Roman left, so Seth could change into his uniform. He went into the kitchen, where Dean and Renee were.

Seth came down a few moments later and went over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Seth went over to grab some pop-tarts. He grabbed a small bottle of juice and a napkin.

“We better get going.” Renee said.

Dean grabbed the keys to his car and they all headed out to the car.

“Ro, wait.” Seth said. Roman turned around and smiled when he saw Seth coming up to him. Seth went up to him and grabbed his tie. He straightened out the tie and then wiped the imaginary lint off his shirt. Seth smiled and kissed Roman.

“I want my man to look good at school.” Roman smiled and returned the kiss. Roman led Seth out of the house and to the car. He opened the passenger door and let Seth in. He shut the door, went around to the other side, and opened the other back door for himself.

Seth slid over next to Roman and he wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist. Seth pulled his schedule out of his backpack.

“So, Dean and I have calculus today. We have all our classes tomorrow.” Seth said.

“We don’t even have a free together today.” Roman started to pout. Seth placed a kiss on his pouty lips.

“Hey Seth, we all have free together today! You, me, Eva, Summer, and Alexa.” Renee said. “We can talk about our boyfriends!”

“Well actually, Alexa and Summer don’t know.” Seth said.

“Are you going to tell them?” Renee asked.

“Eventually”

It was lunchtime when Seth could finally catch a break. He couldn’t find his first two classes and he dropped his books in the hallway.

Seth took a seat next to Roman.

“Hey baby,” Roman whispered to him.

“How’s your day so far?”

“It could be better, but I’m more excited for tomorrow.”

After lunch, Seth headed to his locker to get his textbook for his next class.

“Hey look, it’s the twinkie” Ryan called out.

“Let’s get him Curtis.”

Ryan, or Ryback as he is known, and Curtis Axel have been picking on Seth all morning and won’t leave him alone.

Ryan shoved Seth up against the lockers, as Curtis starts talking down to him.

“Listen kid, I’m gonna wreck—“

“Hey!” a voice called out.

“Leave him alone!” it called out again.

Ryan dropped Seth and him and Curtis ran.

The person came up to Seth and helped him up.

“Thank you so much!” Seth said to her. “What’s your name?” He asked her.

“I’m Bayley!”

“I’m Seth.”

“Nice to meet you Seth! You must be new, so if they ever bug you again, come find me.” Bayley said.

“Will do,” Seth said and smiled at her.

Seth started to walk to his class hen Bayley called out his name.

“Hey Seth, do you want to hangout with me and my boyfriend sometime?” She asked.

“Yeah, I would love that!” Seth replied.

“You and Finn, my boyfriend, would get along so well!”

Seth wrote his cell phone number down on a piece of paper and gave it to her. “Here’s my number. I would love to meet your boyfriend. You definitely should meet mine too!” Seth exclaimed.

* * *

Seth came home and dropped his backpack on the floor. He threw himself onto his bed and lied there.

“Hi sweetie,” Stephanie said.

“How was your first day?”

“It could have been better,” Seth said.

“I bet tomorrow will be a better day!” Stephanie said and went in her son’s room. She sat on the end of the bed and held open her arms.

“Are you too old to let me hold you?” Stephanie asked.

“No mom,” Seth said and went over to his mother.

“I know it’s tough being the new kid, but you already have all these great friends and Roman. You and Roman seem to have hit it off really well.”

Seth smirked, “Roman and I have hit it off pretty well.”

“Talk to him about how to open up at a new school.”

Stephanie’s cell phone started to ring. “Oh that’s Trish.” Stephanie said and got up to answer her phone.

“Your father is taking the family, the Youngs and Roman and his mom out for dinner tonight, so dress nice.” Stephanie said, and then walked out.

Seth lied back down on his bed and let out a grunt. A few minutes later, a kiss was placed on his lips. Seth opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. Seth smiled up at Roman, grabbed his jacket, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

Seth sat up and Roman sat on the bed next to him. “You look like you could use some stress relieving.”

“Is it that obvious?” Seth asked.

Roman sat up against the head of Seth’s bed. He held open his arms and Seth crawled into them. Seth rested his head on Roman’s shoulders and Roman kissed his forehead.

“You know, we should have a homework date this weekend.” Roman suggested.

“I would love that,” Seth said.

“You should probably go get ready for dinner.” Roman said. Seth got up and pulled Roman up with him. He took Roman into his walk in closet. Seth pushed Roman onto the chair, and then went to shut the door. He went back to Roman and started to strip, slowly, in front of him.

“I love when you get naked for me.” Roman said.

Seth climbed into Roman’s lap and started kissing him. Roman ran his hands down Seth’s back and placed them on his butt.

“This is what I need.” Seth said. Roman’s lips trailed down to Seth’s neck, and began to form a hickey.

“I need you, Roman.”

Roman got up and carried Seth over to the wall. He leaned Seth up against the wall, as he started to thrust up onto him.

Seth moaned out Roman’s name. Roman started to kiss Seth’s lips again. Seth tightened his legs around Roman’s waist, as Roman started nipping at Seth’s neck.

After a few kisses on the lips, Roman placed Seth down.

“I’m definitely having sex with you tonight.”

* * *

Seth came down ready for his second day of school. He saw Roman sitting at the kitchen eating some eggs.

“Good morning baby! How’d you sleep?” Roman asked.

“Well, actually!” Seth said.

“Thank you for last night,” Seth then whispered to him. Roman grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Anything for you.” Seth wrapped his arm around Roman’s shoulders and Roman wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist. Seth moved in and wrapped his right leg over Roman’s left leg, as he sat on his thigh. Roman poked his fork into the eggs and fed them to Seth.

“I can’t wait to spend the day with you.” Seth said, and then kissed Roman’s cheek.

“I’ll make sure to save you a seat.” Seth added, and then kissed Roman on the lips.

“You’re the best boyfriend I have ever had,” Seth said.

“I’m the only boyfriend you have ever had,” Roman exclaimed.

“I know, but still.”

Roman looked at his watch. “Baby, we better get going.”

“I don’t want to get up.” Seth pleaded. Seth pouted his lips and Roman kissed Seth’s pouty lips.

“Will you fix my tie?” Roman asked

Seth perked up. “Of course!”

Seth stood up and then Roman stood up after him. Seth turned around and fixed Roman’s tie. After he wiped the lint off his shirt, Seth leaned up and kissed his boyfriend.

Seth grabbed his backpack and Roman’s hand, as they both walked out to Roman’s car.

Stephanie walked around the corner after they left.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

“Okay, so I need to get him back and the only way to do so is if I got out to California.” The man said.

“He must be happy, if he hasn’t answered you…at all.” The other man said.

“Or traumatized.”

“It doesn’t matter; your mom won’t let you go all on your own.” The other man said.

“It doesn’t matter. I want Seth back. I know he misses me a lot,” Randy said.


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie came into the kitchen and sat down next to Dean.

“Good morning, Dean.” She said.

“Good morning, Steph.” Dean replied

Stephanie wanted to talk to Dean about Seth and Roman to see how he feels about it.

“Seth seems really happy lately,” Stephanie said.

“He does.”

“It’s kind of like...he met someone.” Stephanie replied

Dean dropped the spoon into the bowl and turned over to Stephanie.

“Do you know something?” He asked.

“I might know something. Do you know something?” She replied

“I do know something.” he responded.

How do you feel about it?” She asked.

“I’m very delightful...about Seth and Roman.” Dean said.

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“He’s been so happy lately because of Roman and I’m happy that he’s happy.” She added.

“Does dad know?” Dean asked.

“NO!” Stephanie exclaimed. “We can’t tell him. He would flip.”

“Where is Seth?” Stephanie asked. 

“He’s doing his homework at Roman’s.” Dean responded.

  
“Well, I’ll talk to him later. Let him know that I support him.” Stephanie said

* * *

 

“What?” Seth asked. “Stop smiling at me.” Seth said, but couldn’t hide his smile. Roman closed his textbook and threw it onto the floor. He pulled Seth into his lap and started to nip at his neck.

“I can’t help it. You’re so cute with your glasses,” Roman said.

“I just want to cuddle you forever.” Roman added.

“There’s nothing stopping you.” Seth replied.

Roman shifted himself and Seth, so that they were facing the window in Roman’s room. It was a rainy day in Beverly Hills and Seth is spending the day with Roman—since Hunter told Seth not to come home while it’s pouring down rain.

“You came into my life three months ago and turned my world upside down.” Roman said. Roman rolled over Seth and looked down at him.

“And I’m very thankful for it.” Roman added.

Seth smiled at him, and brought him down for a kiss. Seth pulled out the hair tie that was holding Roman’s beautiful black locks in a bun, and watched them fall down over his shoulders and dangle in his face.

“And look what I have.” Roman said and the reach into his back pocket of his shorts to pull out a condom.

Seth blushed and looked away. “We had sex twenty times, and the wedding was three weeks ago,” Seth exclaimed.

“I can’t help it. I’m just—it’s just—nevermind.” Roman said.

“What is it? Tell me.” Seth demanded.

“I just, I don’t know. I just feel… serene with you.” Seth pulled Roman down for a kiss. “You drive me crazy, but a good way.” Seth added.

“I’m going to do something to you, that I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” Roman said.

Roman started to unbutton Seth’s shirt. After each button, he placed a kiss on Seth’s chest.

Roman started to pull down Seth’s shorts and underwear. Roman threw Seth’s clothes off to the side of the bed.

“It’s just you and me until this heavy rain blows over.” Roman said. 

Roman dipped his tongue in Seth’s wet folds.

“Fuck,” Seth moaned out, as he gripped Roman’s hair. Seth tasted so sweet and Roman knew that he couldn’t live without this. Roman’s tongue explored the forbidden hole and Seth couldn’t stop squirming. Roman held his hips down to keep him moving.

Seth wondered how many other guys has Roman put his tongue in or how many other lips have been around Roman’s cock, but Seth realized that Roman is really into him because Roman gave Seth his favorite bracelet and told Seth to wear it. Roman’s grandmother gave him the bracelet and it means a lot to him. She told him that she gave his grandfather that same bracelet and they ended up getting married.

Roman gave Seth the bracelet because he knew Seth would be around for a while.

“RO!” Seth screamed out.

“I’m coming!” Seth cried out. Roman continued to eat Seth out, as Seth rode through his orgasm. Roman got up to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned Seth off, and then moved to the top of the bed. He pulled up the cover from the bed and both he and Seth got under. Roman grabbed his remote, as they both looked or a movie to watch.

After finding a nice comedy, Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and Seth leaned in to rest his head on Roman’s chest. Seth wrapped his right arm behind Roman’s back and wrapped his left arm across Roman’s torso. Roman cuddled up Seth and both sat comfortably and watched their movie.

Thirty minutes have gone by and Seth started thinking about all those guys he had before him. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Something on your mind, baby?” Roman asked.

“No…well kind of.” Seth said.

Roman paused the movie and then turned his attention to Seth.

“How many other guys have you had…before me?” Seth asked.

Roman sighed. “Seventeen.”

“Oh,” Seth replied.

Seth started getting out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom to put them on. Roman got up and followed him. Roman knocked on the door.

“Seth,” Roman said and then knocked again.

“Come on, let’s talk about this.” Roman said. Seth opened the door and pouted at Roman. His button down shirt was completely messed up and his eyes were puffy from his crying.

Roman pulled Seth in for a hug, and Seth continued to cry into Roman’s shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. I’m here.” Roman said, as he ran he hand down the back of Seth’s head and running his fingers through his hair.

“I know you think it’s overwhelming that I’ve fucked all these guys, but I have never felt anything for them, like the way I feel about you.” Roman started.

“Seth, you mean everything to me. I don’t know what it is, but when I see you every day, it’s as if a brand new feeling is opening up inside of me. I get so nervous and excited to see you.” Roman paused and took a deep breath.

“That bracelet I gave you...the one that you’re wearing. I have never given that to anyone. You’re the only one who I have given it to.” Roman felt Seth’s arms tighten around his back.

“You mean everything to me.” Roman finished.

Seth pulled back and Roman wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Do you really mean that?” Seth asked.

“Of course baby. This dick,” Roman started and then pointed to his crotch, “and this tongue,” Roman then pointed to his mouth, “belong in our mouth and your ass only”

“Roman!” Seth exclaimed. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Roman turned his back toward Seth and bent down. “Hop on because we’re going downstairs.”

Seth hopped on Roman’s back and Roman carried him down to the kitchen. Roman went over to the island and slid Seth onto the countertop. Roman turned around and slid Seth back towards him. Seth wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist and his arms around Roman’s neck.

“Take me outside,” Seth said.

“But we’ll get wet.” Roman replied

“I know, but I want to kiss you in the rain.”

Roman took Seth outside in the pouring down rain. He took Seth over to the pool house in Roman’s backyard. Seth placed a soft kiss on Roman’s lips before he opened the door. After he opened the door and placed Seth on the sofa, he went back over and locked the door.

“You are soaking wet,” Roman said.

Seth climbed into Roman’s lap and started kissing him again. Seth trailed his lips over to Roman’s neck and began to work a hickey on it.

“Seth, wait,” Roman said

“What is it?” Seth asked. 

“I’m ready to come out to my mother...and I want you to be there with me when I do.” Roman

  
Seth smiled and kissed Roman. “Of course I’ll be there.”

* * *

The following weekend Seth had a swim meet that required him to go out of town. Hunter wanted to see Seth in action, so he decided to go with Seth. He also needed to spend more time with him because Seth is his stepson.

Seth sat in his room for the suite and answered his phone. He saw that it wasn’t Roman.

“Hello?”

“Hey...Seth”

That voiced sounded familiar. Seth gasped when he realized who it was.

“What the hell do you want? “Seth angrily replied

“That’s no way to treat someone who wants to help you.” The voice said.

“Help me? Since when do you want to help me? Last time I remember, you and randy humiliated me.”

“Well, I just thought you would like to know that the Ortons are coming for a visit.”

“What?” Seth said

“So, tell your new boyfriend that Randy is looking for him when he comes”

“Bye Seth”

Seth now was worried about the Ortons coming. He had no problems with Mr. Bob and Mrs. Elaine. He always liked them, but their son hurt Seth and Seth doesn’t want anything to do with him. Now, he threatened his boyfriend and Seth is definitely pissed off. Nobody threatens or hurts Roman

* * *

Dean knocked on the door to Roman’s room, and then walked in

 

“Hey man, you ready?” Dean said

 

“Yeah, one sec.” Roman said, He finished tying his shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet.

 

Dean and Roman were going to get a workout in, and then heading to the beach for a bonfire.

 

“I wish Seth was coming tonight.” Roman said.

 

“You miss him already.” Dean joked

 

“Shut up Dean.” Roman said and then playfully punched his friend in the arm.

 

“Dean, I actually do want to talk to you about something.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’m going to take Seth to homecoming with me.”

 

“Oh well, congrats! Renee wants you to bring him to the game too!”

 

“Dean, there is one more thing though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m gonna tell him that I love him.” Roman said.

 

“Wow, you’re serious about this.” Dean replied

 

“I am; I just really hope that nothing bad will happen between now and then.

 

“If anything bad happens, just remember...Eva will kick their ass.” Dean said.

  
Roman knew that nothing bad was going to happen...or so he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman pulled up into his driveway and got out. He hasn’t seen Seth in five days and it’s driving him crazy. He doesn’t know why he’s so crazy about Seth, but he knows that he loves him. He really hopes that Seth loves him back.

“Roman!” A voice yelled out

Roman turned around to see Seth running up towards him. Roman smiled and held out his arms. Seth ran up to Roman and jumped into his arms. Roman closed his arms behind Seth and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much baby.” Roman said and then kissed Seth.

“I missed you more.” Seth said and then kissed Roman back.

Seth curled his fingers around Roman’s shirt collar. “I even thought about you.”

Roman smirked. “And how did you do that.”

Seth winked at Roman and kissed him.

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and took him inside his home. He took Seth upstairs to his bedroom and quickly shut the door behind him. Roman pulled back from the kiss and sat Seth on the bed.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Roman asked, as he undid his tie.

“I want you to...fuck me against your wall.” Seth said in a faint tone.

Roman quickly stripped Seth of his clothes and then went over to his nightstand to grab a condom. He went back over and stood in front of Seth. “I’ll have to get some more soon. I have seemed to have used a lot in the last couple of weeks.” Roman said and then smirked at Seth.

Roman finished stripping out of his clothes and then pushed Seth up against the wall. He ran his hands up the outer part of Seth’s legs. “Your skin is so soft. I like it when it is soft.” Roman placed kisses on Seth’s neck and continued to run his hands up and down Seth’s legs.

“Ro,” Seth moaned out. “Don’t tease me when I need you.”

Roman placed one last kiss on Seth’s neck before spitting on his finger to explore Seth’s hole.

“Fuck,” Seth gasped out. “Roman,” Seth then moaned out. Roman started pumping his finger and then added another finger. Several moments later, he added a third.

“Roman,” Seth moaned out again. “Please...I’m begging you.” Seth moaned again. “Fuck me,” Seth begged.

“Well, alright.” Roma said.

Roman ripped open the condom package and threw the wrapper to the side. He rolled the condom onto his cock and slid himself into Seth. A much louder moan escaped Seth’s lips, as the girth of Roman’s cock was much too big.

Roman slowly thrusted into Seth, as he grabbed onto Seth’s hips. Seth clenched his fists and pressed them against the wall. He had nothing to hold onto, so he made his own grip.

Seth thought about the phone call he received over the weekend about Randy hurting Roman. He wanted to tell Roman to be on the lookout, but he didn’t want Roman to think that he was talking to Randy. He has mixed feelings on how to handle this, but he's more worried about the safety of his boyfriend.

Seth was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Roman speeding up his thrusting.

“I’m not gonna last anymore.” Seth said.

Roman sped up his thrusting again, and Seth felt himself coming all over the white walls in Roman’s bedroom. Several thrusts later, Roman came hard inside of Seth.

Roman quickly pulled out of Seth and tossed the condom in the trashcan. Roman went over to sit on his sofa and then Seth followed and sat in his lap.

“That was...great.” Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist and brought him back. He placed a kiss on Seth’s neck.

Seth shifted himself, so that his legs stretched across the way. He gave Roman a peck on the lips and then smiled at him.

“I am just so happy here with you. I don’t ever want to leave.” Seth said.

“I’m happy here with you too, baby.” Roman said and then kissed Seth.

Seth’s hand drifted down Roman’s chest and wrapped around Roman’s cock. Seth slowly started to stroke Roman. Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and stopped him.

“You’re up to something,” Roman said with a smirk. “What are you up to?”

“I want to spend the night with you.” Seth said. Seth shifted himself again, so that he was sitting on Roman’s lap facing him.

“You know what you’re doing to me right now?” Roman asked.

“I feel it, down boy.” Seth said. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him. “I want you to spend the night at my house tonight, but in my room.” Seth said. “Would you like that?” Seth added, and then started to nibble on Roman’s ear. Roma wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist.

“God Seth...yes I want that!” Roman said.

Seth pulled back and kissed him. “Great! It will be you and me tonight.” Seth said. “Oh and one more thing,” Seth started and smirked. “I like to sleep naked.” Seth whispered in Roman’s ear.

“Alright, that’s it” Roman said, as he got up with Seth still around his waist. “Time for round two.” Roman added, as he took Seth over to his bed.

* * *

Seth waited for Roman that night. When he heard the knock at his balcony door, he knew Roman was here. Seth got up and answered the door.

“Hi baby,” Seth said.

“You know, that’s what I’m supposed to call you.” Roman joked.

Seth smiled and kissed his boyfriend. “I am so happy that you are here.” Seth said and then kissed him again. “Follow me,” Seth said and then grabbed Roman’s hand and led him over the sofa in Seth’s room. He sat Roman down and then crawled into his lap. Seth leaned in to Roman, but before he could kiss Roman, there was a knock at Seth’s door.

“Oh god, not this again.” Roman mumbled.

“Go hide in the bathroom.” Seth said. Seth grabbed his robe and went to answer the door.

Seth opened the door and saw his mother standing outside the door.

“Hi mom,” Seth said and then stepped to the side.

“Seth, I really want to talk to you about something.” Stephanie said, and then went in to sit on his bed.

“What’s up mom?” He asked as he went to sit next to her on the bed.

“Last week, I saw you and Roman get intimate.” Stephanie said. Seth was about to respond, when Stephanie put her finger up to stop him. “I want you to know that I am okay with you and him together. I know you think I don’t “approve” of your lifestyle, but you are my son and I love you...no matter what choices you make.”

Seth smiled and hugged his mother. “Thanks mom”

Stephanie hugged him back. She got up and Seth followed her to the door. “Just...make good choices.” Seth smiled at her. “I will”

After Seth shut and locked the door, Roman came out of the bathroom and hugged Seth from behind. Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s cheek.

“I can’t believe that she supports us.” Roman said.

“I’m glad that she does.” Seth said. Seth turned around and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. “You are a great choice for me.” Seth said and then kissed Roman. Roman kissed him back and then untied Roman’s robe. He picked up Seth and carried him to his bed.

* * *

A month has passed and Seth and Roman were getting more comfortable with each other. Seth finally felt comfortable enough to do things with Roman, which he hasn’t felt comfortable enough to do. Seth and Roman finally sat down their group of friends and told them that they were dating. Everyone reacted well and was happy. Roman was happy that he could finally wrap his arm around Seth and Seth was happy that he could finally cuddle with his boyfriend.

“So,” Roman said as he held Seth’s hand and walked down the school hallway with him. “What time should I pick you up from your room or movie night tonight? It is in your basement tonight.” Seth playfully pushed into Roman. “You can pick me up at seven.” Seth said.

Roman and Seth got to Seth’s class. Roman kissed Seth goodbye, before Seth went into his class. Seth took a seat next to Bayley.

“Hey Seth,” she said

“Hey Bayley.” He responded.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asked.

“I have plans with my boyfriend, but I’m free tomorrow.” Seth replied

“Do you want to work on this project together?” She asked.

“Of course! I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to work on this project together,” Seth said.

“So, what do you want to do the project on? Bayley asked.

“What if we did it on the Circulatory system?” Seth said.

“I’m down!”

“Great, I will meet you at the library tomorrow at 10 in the morning!” Seth said.

* * *

Roman sat down in the corner of the sofa and then pulled Seth into his lap. “This seat will do just fine.” Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and placed a few kisses on his neck. “Do you want to hangout tomorrow?” Roman asked.

Seth smiled at Roman, “I am working on a project with Bayley in the morning, but tomorrow night, I’m free!”

“Roman kissed Seth’s cheek. “Well, tomorrow night, you are mine.” Seth turned his head and gave Roman a quick peck on the lips. “Okay”

* * *

Seth sat down at the table with Bayley. They both exchanged project ideas and they both agreed on a model of the system. They both decided to a healthy heart versus a smoker’s heart.

“So, I’ll do the smoker’s heart and you can do the healthy heart.” Bayley said.

Before Seth could respond, his phone went off. He looked at it and saw a message from Dean.

_You need to get to the hospital now. Roman was in a car accident”_

Seth gasped. He grabbed his things and started to leave.

“Bayley, there’s a family emergency that I have to attend to. I am so sorry, but I will have my notes for you on Tuesday.”

“It’s okay Seth. I hope all is alright. Call me if you need anything.” Bayley said.

Seth hugged her goodbye and then went to his car. He sped down the hospital. He walked up to the waiting room. He saw Dean, Renee and Roman’s mom sitting in the waiting room.

“Hey Seth, Roman wants to see you.” Dean said.

“What happened?” Seth asked.

“He was sitting in the gym parking lot getting ready to leave, when a car just came up and rammed the driver’s side of the car.” Dean said.

Seth gasped and then ran down to Roman’s room. He opened the door and saw him sleeping in the bed. Seth’s eyes started to tear up when he saw Roman lying there. Seth went over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He held Roman’s hand and kissed it. He waited for him to wake up from the medicine.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman slowly opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Seth flipping through the channels on the television.

“Seth?” Roman quietly spoke out. Seth turned his head to see that Roman is awake. Seth smiled and went over to him. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Baby, I thought you were at the library.” Roman asked. Seth pulled the chair up to Roman’s bed and sat down next to the bed. Seth grabbed Roman’s hand and kissed it. “I got a text from Dean and I immediately came here. How are you?” Seth asked.

Roman smiled at him. “Really sore.” Roman looked around the room. “Where’s my mother?”

“She’s talking to the doctor. They’re releasing you tomorrow.” Seth said.

“Has she talked to you?” Roman asked.

“No, why?” Seth asked.

Roman took in a deep breath. “She found your boxers on my floors and asked me who they belonged to and I told her about us.”

“I thought you wanted me there.” Seth mentioned.

“I did, but you were in Sacramento for your swim meet. I was actually going to tell you tonight because she wanted to take us out for dinner tonight.” Roman said.

Seth blushed. “I can’t believe that I left my underwear in your bathroom”

“I can’t believe your cute big butt can fit into something so small.

Seth playfully slapped Roman’s leg. “You love that cute big butt.”

Roman lifted himself up and moved over. “What are you doing? You’re in pain.”

Roman tapped on the spot next to him. “Come sit, we’re going to find something to watch.”

“Well, how are we feeling Roman?” The nurse said, as she walked in to check on him.

“Well, hello Nurse Kelly!” Roman said.

Kelly smiled at Roman. “You must be Seth.” Kelly said. “You’re picture is in his wallet.”

Seth looked down at Roman. “You have a picture of me in your wallet?”

“Of course baby, why wouldn’t I?” Roman rhetorically asked. Roman then placed a kiss on Seth’s shoulder.

A knock was placed on the door and Kelly, Roman and Seth looked over.

“Hi,” the man said.

“I’m Officer Chris Jericho.”

“I’m Kelly Souray. I’m Roman’s nurse.”

“I need to talk to Roman about the accident. We need to file a hit and run report and see if it has been linked to driving under the influence.” Officer Jericho said.

Chris pointed to Seth. “Son, were you in the car with Roman?”

“No, I wasn’t.” Seth replied.

“I’m going to need you to step out for a few minutes, so I can talk to Roman,” Chris said.

Seth nodded. He kissed Roman on his forehead and left the room.

Chris closed the door behind him.

“Okay Roman,” Chris started.

“Tell me exactly what happened.”

* * *

_Roman came out of the gym. It was eight in the morning on Saturday. Roman went to get a work out in because he missed practice yesterday. Roman was on his way to get some breakfast and then rent a movie for him and Seth to watch that night. Roman’s mom is taking them out for dinner because she found out about their relationship and wanted to show her son that she supports him._

_Roman looked at his phone and saw a text from Seth that said he was on his way to the library and cannot wait to see him tonight. Roman put his phone down and put his seatbelt on. He checked his mirrors and then turned on his car. Roman was about to back out of the spot when a black BMW comes up and runs into the driver’s side of Roman’s car._

* * *

“Did you happen to get the license plate number?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, it was an Arizona plate. The license plate was 814-POY2.” Roman said.

“Did you happen to get a look at the person driving the car?” Chris asked.

“All I saw was that they had short black hair.” Roman responded.

“Okay Roman, I’ll do what I can with the information that you gave me. Take care and I hope your recovery is a quick one.” Chris said. The officer shook Roman’s hand exited the room. A few moments later, Seth came back in.

He went over and sat back on the bed with Roman.

“So, are they going to find him?” Seth asked.

“I hope so. The tag was from Arizona.”

Seth sat up and looked down at Roman. “I’m from Arizona.”

“I know,” Roman said. Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and kissed it. “Maybe you know them” Roman joked.

Seth knows who it was and he wants to tell Roman, but he doesn’t want Roman to think that he’s still in contact with Randy.

Roman tugged on Seth’s hand. Seth looked down at Roman. “Kiss me,” Roman said.

Seth leaned downed and kissed Roman. Roman wrapped his hand around Seth’s cheek and kept his lips pressed against Seth’s lips. Seth climbed on top of Roman and continued to kiss him. A few seconds later, Roman grabbed at his rib cage. Seth quickly got off Roman.

“Okay, well I will come back to see you later. I’ll let you get some sleep, so we can watch our movie later tonight.” Seth said. Seth gave Roman one last kiss, before leaving his hospital room.

Seth walked over to the elevator. He pulled out his phone and called the number that called him a month ago.

_“Hi Seth” the voice said._

“Leave Roman alone. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

_“He won your heart and Randy wants to win your heart back.”_

“He had his chance and he blew it…besides, he cheated on me with you and I hate you both.”

_“Aww come on, you don’t mean that.”_

“Yes I do. I hate Randy and I hate you.”

“You leave my boyfriend alone. You got it.” Seth said in a threating manner.

_“Whatever you say Seth.”_

Seth hung up the phone and got on the phone. Seth needed to tell Roman that Cody Rhodes is the one who did it. Does he risk the fight with his boyfriend in order to save his boyfriend, or just let all this stuff happen so Roman doesn’t think that Seth keeps in contact with his ex?

Seth left the hospital and drove home. He pulled up into his driveway, when he saw Alexa getting ready to go on a run. She smiled brightly and waved over at Seth. Seth adores Alexa. She’s sweet, bubbly and always has a smile on her face. Whenever Seth is down, she can always cheer him up.

Alexa came over towards Seth and then gave him a hug.

“How’s Roman doing?” Alexa asked

“He’s getting better. He’s very sore. A few bruised ribs and a few cuts and bruises.” Seth replied.

“Don’t tell him, but the cheer squad is pitching in to get him something.” Alexa said.

“Ooh, what is it?”

“I can’t tell you, because it’s something he can use for you.” Alexa said and then smiled.

“Oh lord,” Seth said and then blushed.

“Hey Alexa, can I ask you something?” Seth brought up, switching the conversation.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“If you know that someone is hurting someone you love, but you’re too afraid to tell them because you’re afraid to see their reaction and they’ll think that you’re talking to that person and they don’t like that person.” Seth said.

“Seth, if you know who hurt your boyfriend, you need to confess. Roman may be pissed that your ex is contacting you, but he’ll be happier that you are safe from harm and that your ex is locked up.” Alexa said.

“Well, my ex didn’t hit Roman.”

“Who was it then?”

“My ex’s boyfriend…my ex best friend.”

“You need to tell the police and Roman. Roman will forgive you, but you’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t say anything.” Alexa said.

“You’re right. I rather have him safe and fighting with him than hurt and no fighting with him.”

* * *

“Cody, I told you not to hurt Roman. I just wanted to talk to the guy, not actually hurt him.” Randy said.

“Well, I wanted to hurt Seth, by hurting something he loves.” Cody replied. “Besides, Seth won’t have the guts to say anything because he doesn’t want Roman to think that you two are speaking again.”

Randy sat down on the chair in the hotel room.

“You know, I don’t know why you would say that you want Seth back when I’m here.” Cody added.

“Well, you were his best friend and you knew he liked me and you still slept with me.” Randy replied.

“What happened in the past happened. I can’t change that, but you still like him, but I don’t think he likes you back.” Cody replied.

“I just need to talk to him. If he tells me to go, then I will.”

* * *

Seth walked into Roman’s hospital room with his computer and a few movies. Roman smiled at Seth when he walked in.

“Hey baby,” Roman said. Roman put his tray on the table and pushed it away. He moved over and patted the bed. Seth moved onto the bed and kissed his boyfriend.

“You’re late. I thought you weren’t going to come.” Roman joked. “What movies did you bring?”

“I stopped by the precinct to talk to officer Jericho.” Seth said and then kissed Roman again. “I brought Forrest Gump, Jaws, and How to lose a guy in 10 days. I know it’s a chick flick, but—“

“What do you mean that you stopped by the precinct to see officer Jericho?” Roman asked cutting off Seth.

“Well, I kinda know who hit you...” Seth said.

Roman quickly sat up, grasping his ribs. “What are you talking about?”

Seth took in a deep breath and began to explain.

“For the last month and a half, I have been receiving phone calls from this guy, who I used to be friends with and the reason I used to be friends with him is because he slept with Randy.”

Seth took in a breath and continued. “I received a phone call that Randy was looking for you. Apparently the Ortons are coming to visit soon.”

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and held it. “Ro, I’m not talking to him. I don’t know how Cody got my new number, but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you. I would rather fight with you and have you safe, then have you not safe and not fight with you.”

Seth moved down to snuggle up next to Roman.

“I love you Roman and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Seth said and then kissed his cheek.

“What did you say?” Roman asked.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Seth repeated.

“No, before that.”

Seth hesitated before repeating those three words. “I love you.”

Roman sighed. “Dammit”

Seth quickly sat up. “What? Do you not love me back?”

“No…wait…yes.” Roman faltered

“I was going to tell you at Homecoming in two weeks. I had it all planned out.” Roman added.

Seth smiled and gently hugged his boyfriend. “So you do love me?” Seth asked to be sure.

“I’m not saying it until Homecoming.” Roman said.

Seth kissed Roman on the lips. “Well, I love you.”

Roman smiled and kissed Seth back. “Still not saying it until Homecoming.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Come on Seth,” Roman said.

“Give me a hug.” Roman added and then held his arms wide open for Seth.

Seth folded his arms and turned the other way. “No, I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Seth, the ribs will heal. I won’t if you leave me hanging like this.”

Seth shook his head again. “No.”

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to come to you.” Roman started walking towards Seth. He wrapped his arms around him and then kissed his cheek.

“See, all better.” Roman said.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What do I have to do so you can believe me?” Roman asked. “Have sex with you?”

Seth turned around and looked at Roman. “Well…if you insist.” Seth smirked.

“You little shit, you planned this out.” Roman said and then returned to facial gesture.

“I like your dick. It’s the best dick I’ve ever had.” Seth said and then kissed Roman.

“I don’t blame you,” Roman said.

Roman leaned Seth against the wall and started to kiss him.

“Roman,” his mother said knocking on the door.

“Yes mom,” Roman replied.

“You have a visitor downstairs.”

Roman gave Seth a quick peck on the lips and then grabbed his hand and took him downstairs with him.

Roman walked down the stairs, and took the right side of the split staircase that goes into the kitchen.

“Paige?” Roman questioned.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I know it’s two weeks until homecoming, but I remembered that you said we could go together.” She answered.

“No, I said that we could go together, if we don’t have dates.” Roman said.

“I have a date,” Roman added.

“Who?” Paige asked.

Roman raised his arm, which also raised Seth’s arm.

“My boyfriend.”

“I just thought because you and Lana weren’t gonna go, we could.” Paige said.

“Excuse us for a moment” Seth interrupted

Seth took Roman into the other room and sat him in a chair.

“I think you should take her.” Seth said and then folded his arms.                                     

Roman looked up at Seth. “What?”

“I think you should take Paige.” Set repeated

Roman stood up and grabbed Seth’s hands. “Why? Don’t you want to go with me?”

Seth smiled at Roman. “Of course I do, but if you promised someone else before you met me, I think you should honor that…even if she whines a lot.”

Roman snickered. “I’ll take her to homecoming, but I’m saving a dance for you—you still owe me one anyways.”

Seth leaned up and kissed Roman. “I’ll be waiting.”

Roman took Seth back into the kitchen, where Paige was waiting.

“Okay Paige, I’ll take you to homecoming, but I will be dancing with Seth a few times.” Roman said and then wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist.

Paige perked up and agreed. “I can agree to that.”

“He is my boyfriend, but I did tell you that we could go before I met him.”

“It’s okay Roman, I don’t mind. “ Paige said.

Paige still off the high top chair and went over to Roman. “You’re lucky to have him. He’s a keeper.”

After Roman showed Paige the way out, he went back into the kitchen where Seth was. Roman went up to Seth and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Seth’s tiny frame, and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’ neck, as Roman buried his face in Seth’s neck.

“Oh Roman, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was really worried about you.” Seth said. Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s neck. “Will you sleep over tonight?” Roman asked.

“Of course baby!” Seth exclaimed.

* * *

“Good morning,” Seth said as he walked in his classroom

Seth placed his model of the heart on the table next to Bayley’s half. “How’s Roman doing?” she asked.

“Great actually.” Seth said

“He came home yesterday and is coming into school on Wednesday.” Seth added.

“When can he play again?” Bayley

“Hopefully by the playoffs. Luckily he didn’t lose his scholarship to Michigan.” Seth said.

“He turned down Ohio State?” Bayley questioned.

“Well, his dad is a Michigan fan and he grew up disliking Ohio State, so he took the Michigan offer.” Seth said.

Truth was that his dad absolutely hates Michigan and loves Ohio State, so Roman turned down Ohio State and accepted Michigan to spite him.

“So, go Spartans!” Bayley said

“Spartans is Michigan State. Roman is a Wolverine.” Seth replied.

Seth took his seat next to Bayley. “Do you think our project is good enough?” Seth asked.

“Well, smoking and health are common opposites.”

Seth was exhausted by the end of the day. The school day seemed like forever. Seth wanted to get home quickly. He missed his friends, he missed his boyfriend, and he somehow missed Dean. Dean, Renee, Alexa, Murphy and Dolph all have mono. Summer, Eva, Jonathan and Seth didn’t get it at all. Summer isn’t kissing Dolph until his germs are gone. Seth hopes that Roman stays away from them while they have the disease.

Seth dropped his keys in the parking lot and grunted. As soon as he picked them up, he heard Curtis and Ryan calling him.

“Hey Twinkie!” Ryan yelled out.

Seth rolled his eyes and then quickly got into his car. Curtis and Ryan stood in front his car.

“Where are you going twinkie? You gonna go home to your boyfriend. You gonna be a good little bitch for Roman.” Curtis said.

Seth turned on his car and began to pull out. He rolled down the window and smirked at both of them.

“I’ll let Roman know that you two are interested in double dating with us. Bye guys” Seth said and drove off.

“That faggot. I’m going to kill him.” Ryan said.

“Calm down Ryan. That’s too far. We’ll get him…we’ll get him good.” Curtis said.

Seth pulled up outside his house. Instead of going into his own home, he went over to Roman’s house.

Roman opened the door before Seth could knock. Roman smiled and pulled him in.

“I missed you so much today.” Seth said and then kissed Roman. Roman smiled and kissed Seth back. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and deepened the kiss. Roman pulled back from the kiss and kissed his forehead.

“I am so ready for this weekend.” Roman said.

“I’m not even your date.” Seth joked.

“Doesn’t matter…I still have a night planned for us.

Roman took Seth up to his room and began to take care of him.

* * *

The rest of the week went by and Seth felt so happy that Roman was back. He missed seeing him in his shirt and tie.

Saturday came by and Roman met Paige at her house with her friends. Seth awkwardly got pictures with his friends and they headed off the school for homecoming.

Seth walked into the school and saw Roman with Paige and her friends. Roman saw him and smiled. He was about to walk over, when Paige pulled him into the gym with her.

This is going to be a long night for Seth.

After spending half the night looking for Roman, Seth decided to give up. He walked outside and sat in the courtyard. He was definitely regretting his decision to let Roman take Paige to homecoming. She wasn’t holding up her end of the deal and Seth was getting pissed.

Seth took out his phone and started watching the snap stories of his friends at the dance. He so wishes that he could make a story with him and Roman.

“You look like you could use a friend.”

Seth turned around and smiled brightly when he saw Roman. Seth got up and hugged him. Seth pulled back and kissed him.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Seth said.

“I’ve been trying, but Paige wouldn’t let me out of her sight.” Roman replied.

“How did you manage to slip away?” Seth asked.

“Emma had to use the bathroom and Paige went with her.”

Roman placed his hand on Seth’s cheek and kissed him.

“Come with me.” Roman said.

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and led him to another location.

“Ro, where are we going?” Seth asked.

“Roman…oh my god!” Seth exclaimed.

Roman led Seth to the football field, where there was a blanket set up and candles all around the blanket.

“I figured that if you can’t be with me all night, might as well make it a night to remember.” Roman said.

Roman led Seth over to the blanket, took off his shoes, and sat down. Seth also took off his shoes and then sat in his lap. He wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist and then wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman. “Make love to me.” Seth mumbled

“What?”

“Make love to me right now.”

“Here?”

“Yes”

Roman smiled and continued to kiss Seth. Seth quickly pulled back. “Hold on,”

Seth stood up and started to take off his pants. Roman’s back was facing the school, so Seth didn’t worry about his bare ass being out. As Seth took his pants off, Roman unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out through his boxers and pants.

“Seth, I don’t have and lubricants.”

Seth sat down on Roman’s lap and inserted him into Seth’s hole. “We’ll go slowly.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him slowly and he bounced unhurriedly on Roman’s cock.

Roman moved his arms around Seth’s waist. This is Roman’s first time having sex on the football field. He’s exploring all new feelings. He is in love with Seth, but he’s so in love with Seth. Every time he sees him, fireworks are going off and it’s an exciting feeling. Seth finally has a relationship where the person loves him back.

Roman pulled back and looked at Seth. He pulled his hair out of his little bun and watched his brown curls flow onto his shoulders. Seth pulled Roman’s hair out of his bun and watched his long black locks fall down his shoulders.

“You should keep your hair long—it gives me something to hold on to.” Seth said.

Roman went back to kissing Seth. Seth knows he’s not going to last, but he’s going to make the best of this. Seth loves Roman and nothing will take away his feelings for Roman.

“Ro, I’m gonna cum.”

A few moments later, Seth came on Roman’s suit. Roman eventually came in Seth. Both men sat there, smiling at each other as a gentle breeze flowed by.

For the first time in a long time, Roman was about to say those three big words.

“I love you,” Roman said.

Seth perked up and smiled. “I love you too!”


	16. Chapter 16

“Ro let me sleep.” Seth whined out. Roman leaned down kissed Seth on the lips. Seth pulled the blanket up over his head and turned his back towards Roman.

“Come on Seth,” Roman said and pulled the blanket away from Seth.

“I have something to tell you.” Roman added.

“What?” Seth replied half asleep.

“We’re going skiing this weekend.”

Seth peeked one of his eyes open at Roman. “Just you and me?”

“No baby, our families.” Roman said. “We always leave after Thanksgiving dinner.”

Seth sat up and stretched. “I don’t know how to ski though.”

Roman pouted at Seth. “You don’t want to spend a weekend away with me.”

Seth smiled at Roman and grabbed his and. “I want to, but I just want it to be me and you.”

Roman smiled and pulled Seth into his arms. “Trust me; there will be a lot of ‘me and you’.” Roman said.

Seth smiled up at Roman. “How?”

“Well, we always get the biggest suite in the resort. It has six suites. So, my mom has a room, your parents have a room, your sisters have a room, Dean and Renee have a room and we have a room.” Roman replied.

“So, I can be alone with my man.” Seth said.

“You can be alone with your man.” Roman replied. Seth settled back into Roman’s arms and released satisfying sigh. He just had to get through these two days of school, and then Thanksgiving break is here.

“It’s a beautiful Sunday. What do you want to do today?” Roman asked.

“You can take me shopping for stuff for this weekend.” Seth said.

“Like what,” Roman mumbled on Seth’s temple after placing a kiss there.

“I don’t know, but maybe you can still take me out today.” Seth said.

“You just want me to spoil you, don’t you?”

“Yup!” Seth exclaimed.

“Well, let me start with this.”

Roman rolled Seth onto his back and hovered over him. Roman dipped down and kissed Seth. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and brought him down closer. Seth’s hands roamed down Roman’s back, as Seth grabbed at his shirt.

Roman pulled back and removed his shirt.

“You’re my weakness Seth,” Roman said.

“What?” Seth replied

“Seth Rollins, you are my weakness. I don’t want anything to ever happen to you.” Roman said.

Seth pulled Roman back down for a kiss. “Nothing will ever happen to me, as long as I have you.”

“I love you,” Roman said.

Seth smiled and kissed him. “I love you too.”

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around and Seth couldn’t be more excited. Roman and his mother are coming over for dinner, and then they are all flying to Aspen for the weekend. Patricia and Stephanie get together for once a week for lunch. They talk about a lot. They both love that their sons have formed a relationship. Patricia realizes how much his son loves Seth and she’s happy that Roman has found someone who can keep him happy. Since her husband left them, Patricia is going to be lonely when Roman goes off to college. Patricia often thought about moving into a smaller house, but she could never move Roman out of the neighborhood he grew up in and away from his friends.

“Happy Thanksgiving Trish,” Stephanie said.

“Happy Thanksgiving Steph,” Patricia replied.

“Where’s Roman?” Stephanie asked.

“Just went up to see Seth.”

“They’re sharing a room this weekend, correct?” Stephanie noted

“Yes, they are. Roman wants to teach Seth to ski.” Patricia replied.

Stephanie chuckled. “Seth isn’t very good with skiing…at all. His father took him before and it didn’t turn out so well.”

Stephanie handed Patricia a glass of wine, as they went into the family room to join their family. Hunter, Dean and Roman were watching the Thanksgiving football game. Renee is helping Seth pack for the ski trip.

“Seth, do you plan on telling Roman that you’re not going to ski?” Renee asked.

“He really has his heart set on teaching you.” She added

Seth sighed. “I’ve tried it in the past with my dad and I really don’t want to do it again. I’ll do something else, like sledding or ride on a back of a snowmobile, but I can’t do skiing again.”

“How are you going to tell him?” Renee asked.

“Well, I figured that I would tell him, but if I need to, I will seduce him.” Seth replied.

Seth smiled over at Renee. “So, how are you and Dean?” Seth asked.

“We’re fantastic!” Renee exclaimed.

“He signed us up for a couples’ snowman building contest this weekend and I am really excited about it.” Renee added.

“You and Roman should sign up!”

“I’ll talk to him about it, but I really want to see what he wants to do. I don’t want to keep him from the slopes, so maybe while he ski’s, I’ll go sledding or snowboarding or something.” Seth said.

“Roman and his mother have a slope time together, so you won’t have to worry about him missing it.”

“Seth, Renee, dinner is ready!” Stephanie yelled out.

“Well, let’s go eat! We have a flight to catch.” Seth said.

* * *

Seth yawned as Roman took the seat next to him. “My baby is sleepy.”

“Your baby needs a nap.” Seth replied.

Roman smiled and wrapped his left arm around Seth’s waist. Seth pulled the blanket up over both of them and Seth rested his head on Roman’s shoulders, as he drifted off to sleep. Roman placed a kiss on his forehead and rubbed small circles into his side.

Seth woke up from his nap two hours later and saw that everyone else except Roman is asleep.

“Did you have a nice nap, sleepyhead?” Roman asked. Seth unbuckled his seat belt, and moved into Roman’s lap.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed his cheek. Roman wrapped his left arm around Seth’s waist and used his right arm to hold him in place.

“Now I can nap comfortably.” Seth said.

“No Seth, you are not falling asleep on me now.” Roman joked.

Seth reached over and grabbed the blanket. He used it to cover up both him and Roman. Seth looked over at Roman and smiled. Roman smiled up at Seth and then kissed his lips.

“I love you so much,” Roman whispered.

Seth smiled at him. “I know, you tell me every day.”

“When I told you that you were my weakness, not did I mean that I wouldn’t know what to do if you ever got hurt, but I also meant that your happiness is very important to me and it’s really hard to say no to your cute baby face.”

Seth pouted. “I don’t have a baby face.”

“You pouting makes it cuter.” Roman argued.

Seth leaned down and kissed Roman. “I need to ask you something.”

“What’s up?” Roman asked.

“Do you want to sledding with me this weekend?”

Roman hesitated a bit, “I’ll get a snowmobile and take you out on that, but I’m not going sledding.”

Seth perked up. “I’ll go on a snowmobile!”

“Wonderful,” Roman said and then kissed Seth’s lips.

Seth cuddled up with Roman, as they enjoyed the rest of their flight.

* * *

After checking into the resort, the group went up their big suite and unpacked. Dean and Roman carried the bed from the extra room into the girls’ room and then everyone went to their separate rooms.

“This bed is so big.” Seth said and laid back the bed and spread himself out.

“Oh I know,” Roman replied.

Roman crawled on top of Seth and started to kiss him. He slowly rocked his hips against Seth’s hips, while Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s back.

“Oh shit,” Roman barked out.

“What, what is it?”

“I left the condoms on my dresser.” Roman sighed and then looked down at Seth.

Seth smiled up at him and then ran the back of his hand across Roman’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I brought some.”

Roman smiled down at Seth. “Good.”

Roman leaned back down to continue making out with Seth.

“Hey Roman,” his mother knocked on the door.

Roman grunted and then got off Seth. Roman went over to let his mother in the room.

“Hi mom, what’s up?” Roman asked.

“We’re all going to watch a movie, if you and Seth want to join us.”

“Of course we’ll join.” Seth said.

Roman looked over at him and frowned. Seth got up and walked over to Roman.

“If you do this for me, I’ll do something for you.” Seth said.

“Deal.”

Roman followed Seth out. Seth sat down on one of the chairs and Roman sat down next to him. The chair was wide enough to hold both men, but Seth still wanted to sit in his boyfriend’s lap, so he went ahead and did so.

“What are we watching?” Dean asked

“Miss Congeniality,” Stephanie said

“Oh, I love that movie!” Renee exclaimed

“We’ll sneak back to our room during the movie.” Seth whispered

“Okay,” Roman whispered back.

Thirty minutes into the movie and Roman couldn’t take it anymore.  He got up and went back to his room. A few moments later, Seth followed.

“You couldn’t take anymore of the movie.” Roman said.

“What time is your ski time tomorrow?” Seth asked.

“Seven in the morning,” Roman replied

“That’s so early.”

“I know, but mom is an early riser.” Roman said

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for your special little something.” Seth said.

Seth started to strip out of his clothes and started putting his pajamas on. “Come Ro, let’s go to bed.”

* * *

When Seth woke up, Roman and his mother had already left for the slopes. He walked out into the big living space of the suite and saw his mother. She smiled at him and signaled at him to come to her.

“Good morning sweetie, do you want to get some breakfast?”

“Sure mom!”

Seth and Stephanie went downstairs. They went into the dining area, where a breakfast buffet is set up. Seth went over and stacked his plate with pancakes. Seth went back over to the table that his mom is sitting at.

“Sweetie, I need to ask you something.”

“What is it mom?” Seth asked.

“Do you still talk to Cody Rhodes at all?”

Seth swallowed his food firmly down his throat. “N-no, why?”

“Because Trish told me that he was the one who hit Roman. I knew you two were best friends and all and I was wondering if you could ask him why he did that.” Stephanie said.

“Mom, I-I don’t really keep in contact with him anymore. I haven’t since he and I stopped being friends.” Seth replied.

Stephanie tucked some loose strands of hair behind Seth’s ear. “Maybe he wants to be friends again. Why else would he be here.”

Stephanie took a sip of her coffee from her mug. “Oh, and right after New Year’s, the Ortons are coming for a visit.”

Seth choked on his pancake. “What, why?”

“Well, Randy is attending UC Berkley next fall to play football. Are you still going to apply there?” Stephanie asked.

“No, my heart is set on Michigan right now.”

“With Roman?” Stephanie asked

“Yeah” Seth said

“With Roman.” Seth added.

Stephanie looked up and saw Patricia and Roman coming back in from the slopes. Stephanie smiled and waved at them. She signaled them to come over and join them.

Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s head and then ate the piece of pancake that was on his fork.

“Hey!” Seth exclaimed.

“You should have eaten it before I came over.” Roman argued.

“So what are you two doing today?” Patricia asked Seth and Roman.

“I rented a snowmobile, so I can take him on a nice calm ride in the mountains.” Roman said

“Come on Seth, you need to dress warmly.” Roman said.

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and led him to the elevators. As soon as the doors opened, Roman rushed him in. He leaned Seth up against the wall and kissed him.

“You know Roman; there is something else I want to ride too.”

“I know; I’m buying some time.”

Roman started kissing Seth again, as the elevator doors shut and escalated up to the top level.

“Did you tell Seth yet?” Patricia asked Seth.

“No not yet.” Stephanie replied.

“You have to tell him soon.”

“I just don’t know how he’ll respond my pregnancy.” Stephanie said.


	17. Chapter 17

“Ro, where are we going? Why do you have your backpack packed?” Seth asked.

“Well Seth, there is a cabin in the mountains that I am taking us to.” Roman replied.

“Why? Why can’t we have sex here?” Seth asked.

“Well Seth, would you rather have sex here, where someone can walk in on us, or be alone in the cabin, where we can have sex in front of a fireplace and you can be loud?”

Seth pouted. “I’m not loud.”

Roman smirked and walked up to him, backing him in a corner. “You really want to argue that.”

Seth smiled up at Roman. “No,”

Roman pecked Seth’s lips. “Good, now let’s get going.”

Roman led Seth out to where all the rentals are. “Okay, here is ours.” Roman gave Seth the backpack, and Seth put it on his back. Roman proceed to get onto the snowmobile

“Hold on tight.” Roman said.

Seth climbed onto the seat behind Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s abdomen and held on tightly. Seth gave Roman a quick peck on the cheek.

Roman slightly turned behind him and smiled. Seth returned the smile.

The ride took about fifteen minutes, but it seemed longer to Seth. Seth got off the snowmobile, and then followed Roman inside the cabin.

“Ro, how did you find this place? It’s so nice.” Seth asked.

“We own it.”

“My mom has her company retreat here and she brings the workers up here for the trust exercises.” Roman added.

“Is there a bedroom for us?” Seth asked.

“No, but there’s a sofa in front of the fireplace for us to use. Is that okay with you?” Roman asked rhetorically.

Roman went over to into the kitchen area. He started to unpack the backpack. When Roman turned his back, Seth frowned at him.

Seth went over to the sofa and sat on it. He folded his arms and sat there, waiting for Roman.

Roman smiled as he came over to sit next to Seth. “You look so cute when you pout.”

Roman didn’t see Seth smile. Roman oved I closer to Seth and then wrapped his arm around Seth’s waist. “Baby, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Well, I really dislike it when you always add ‘Is that okay with you’ after every question I ask.” Seth started.

“I don’t care if we have sex outside or in a dumpster, I just thought a bedroom…that could have a fireplace, might be a bit cozier for us. Is that okay with you?” Seth mockingly added.

“Baby, you know I joke about that. I don’t care where we have sex, just as long as I’m having it with the guy I love.” Roman said and then placed a kiss on Seth’s head.

Roman patted on his lap and Seth moved to sit on his lap. Seth stretched his legs across the sofa and then wrapped his arm around Roman’s neck.

“You are my baby. I am never going to hurt you, be mean to you, or make fun of you. I may poke fun with you, but I know you’ll tell me when it’s getting to be too much.” Roman said

“I know I made you wait a while for sex and I’m sorry, but I wanted our first to be special and you kept pressuring me and I just had to avoid it until I was ready.” Seth replied.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you.” Roman said then started to rub his back.

“I love it now, I actually can’t get enough, but instead of going right to the sex, I just want to be romantic.” Seth replied.

“I don’t know how to do ‘romantic’, Seth.”

“I do,” Seth said and then got out of Roman’s lap. He went over to the backpack, pulled out two cups and a bottle. Seth brought the cups and bottle back over.

Roman smirked at him. “Seth, you’re a bad boy.”

“I like it.” Roman added.

“I hope you like red wine.” Seth said and then pulled the cork out of the bottle and started pouring the wine into the two cups.

“Come on, let’s put down a blanket and sit in front of the fireplace.” Seth suggested.

Seth and Roman got up and moved to the fireplace in front of them. Roman spread the blanket out as Seth retrieved another one. Seth grabbed a bunch of pillows and set it up behind them. He then sat down next to Roman, opened up the blanket, and covered both of them with it.

Seth curled up next to Roman, feeling Roman’s hand rubbing his side, as they watch the fire crackle.

Seth placed his cup down next to him and looked at Roman. Seth climbed on top of his and started kissing him.

“You want to do this now?” Roman broke the kiss to ask.

“Yeah,” Seth said, as he took of his sweater.

* * *

“Dean, are you okay? You seem distracted.” Renee said.

“…yeah, I’m fine.” He replied.

“Don’t lie to me, what’s wrong?” Renee asked.

Dean sighed. “Roman took Seth to his mom’s cabin.”

“And, what’s wrong with that?” Renee asked.

“He, before I found out he was into men, would take the ‘girl’ there to let her down gently about not wanting to get into things.”

“So, he would hit it and quit it?” Renee asked.

“Pretty much.”

Renee went over and sat next to Dean on the bed. “He loves your brother. He wouldn’t do that to him. I bet Roman took him there to have some alone time with him.”

“Alone…like we are now.” Renee said.

Maybe Renee is right. Roman’s been with Seth this long and they have been talking about a future together. Dean knows how his best friend is, but he knows how precious and vulnerable Seth is and he will do everything to keep him from harm—even if it means that he has to hurt his best friend.

“You’re right, he wouldn’t do that.” Dean said.

“And, you’re right; we are alone.” Dean added.

Dean pushed her back against the bed and started to kiss her.

* * *

“Roman, it’s okay. It happens to every guy.” Seth said.

“Seth, it’s not okay. This has never happened to me before.” Roman said

Seth went up to Roman and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I promise you that everything will be alright.” Seth said and then placed a quick peck on Roman’s lips.

“I love you okay.” Seth added.

“We should head back and get ready for dinner.” Roman said

“It’s only two.” Seth argued.

“Seth,” Roman shouted.

“I just want to go back now.” Roman added.

“Okay,” Seth said, holding back the look that he was about to cry.

The couple packed up their stuff and went out to the snowmobile. The ride back was much quieter and very uncomfortable.

As soon as Roman parked, Seth hopped off and started back for the resort. Roman went to return the keys to the rental desk. Seth had already gone upstairs.

Roman sighed when he saw that Seth didn’t hold the elevator for him. Roman pressed the button for the elevator and waited for one of the three to take him to his suite.

Seth opened the door to the suite and walked over to his room.

“Hey Seth, how was your trip?” Renee asked.

“It started great, then ended badly.” Seth replied.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“Ask Roman.” Seth said and then slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, Roman walked through the door of the suite.

“What did you do to Seth?” Dean asked.

“We just got in a fight. I’ll take care of it.” Roman said.

“If you hurt him…”

“…you’ll kick my ass. I know.” Roman said

“Idiot, I’m not going to hurt him. I love him.” Roman added.

Roman went over to his room and Seth had locked the door.

“Renee, do you have a bobby pin?” Roman.

“Yeah, of course.” Renee said, and then pulled on out of her hair.

Roman fumbled around a bit, but then was able to pick the lock open. Roman walked in and then shut and locked the door this time.

He saw Seth curled up in bed, clutching onto a pillow and angrily glaring at the wall. It was that moment Roman knew he messed up. Roman climbed into the bed and curled up behind Seth. To Roman’s surprise, Seth reacted well and let Roman wrap him up in his arms.

“Baby boy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you.” Roman started.

“I was upset that I couldn’t, you know, get hard for you.”

“It hurt me more that I yelled at you and raised my voice at you, then that I actually couldn’t satisfy you. I wanted to do something special for you, since we were in the mountains and I wanted to make love to you while we were in front of a warm fireplace in the Rockies. I feel terrible for raising my voice at you. It hurts me that I’ve upset that person I love twice in the same day.”

Seth turned around and faced Roman. “I love you and I accept your apology.”

Roman smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Seth.

“I don’t care if we spend the night just kissing or cuddling or just sleeping. All I want is just to be with you. Sex or no sex, as long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” Seth said. Roman smiled and kissed Seth again.

“Can I still sit next to you at dinner?” Roman asked.

“I would be offended if you didn’t,” Seth said.

Seth smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “I’m going to go take a shower.” Seth said.

Seth got up and went into the bathroom. When he started to shower, Roman went back out to talk to Dean.

“How did everything go?” Dean asked.

“It’s all good.” Roman said.

“Good, I didn’t want to have to kick your ass.” Dean joked.

“You can’t kick my ass.” Roman replied

“Wanna bet.” Dean said.

Dean tried to put Roman in a headlock, but Roman countered and put Dean in one first. Hunter walks in the room and sees Dean in a headlock.

“Alright, alright break it up.” Hunter said.

“Sorry dad,” Dean said.

“Dress nicely, we’re going somewhere nice tonight.” Hunter said.

Hunter went back into his room to go take a shower. Roman walked into his room and went to go change. After he shut and locked the door, he turned around to see Seth wrapped up in a towel.

“Seth, don’t say anything, but it’s back.”

Roman took his pants off and pulled Seth into the bed.

* * *

“Alright everyone, let’s go!” Stephanie yelled out.

“Seth baby, we have to go.” Roman said

“No, I don’t want to leave.” Seth said.

Roman unhooked Seth’s arms from around his waist, turned around, and held Seth. Roman kissed Seth’s forehead and smiled down at him.

“Who knew that me in a towel would turn you on?” Seth joked.

“Well, you were naked already.” Roman replied.

Seth leaned up and kissed Roman. Roman took his hand and led him out to the lounge area. The group got into their rentals cars and went to the town to have dinner. Stephanie wanted a nice dinner, so that she can announce her pregnancy. She originally wanted to tell everyone separately, but all her children together would make it easier.

The group made it to their table and sat down. After ordering their drinks, small conversation flowed between them. The waiter came back with the drinks and then took their dinner orders.

Stephanie took a butter knife and started to clink it on her water glass. “Everyone, Hunter and I have an announcement to make.”

Hunter then stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist.

“Kids, Roman, and Renee, I would like to tell you that there will be a new addition to our family.” Stephanie said.

“Are we getting a pet?” Dean asked.

“No Dean, we can, but the newest addition is a new baby brother or sister.” Stephanie said.

“Awe yay!” Dean said. “Congratulations Dad and Stephanie.”

“Yay!” one of the girls said.

Seth felt Roman’s hand rub up and down his thigh. Seth didn’t know how to respond to this, since the last time his mother was pregnant she lost the child. Seth hopes this child can make it because he never wants to see his mother in that state of depression ever again.

Seth put on a fake smile and enjoyed the rest of the night with his family and boyfriend.

Seth felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw a text from Roman that says ‘I love you.’ Seth looked up and smiled over at Roman.


	18. Chapter 18

“The caterers are here,” Dean yelled up the stairs to Hunter. Two days before Christmas, Hunter has a Christmas party. After Hunter’s first wife past, he decided to continue the party—since it was her idea. She started the party since Dean was two. Stephanie thought it as very sweet that Hunter continued it.

Seth was helping his mother set up the decorations. Seth hung up the last mistletoe, as Roman and Dean were carrying in tables and chair.

Seth cleared his throat before Roman walked out of the house. Roman smiled at Seth’s gesture. He walked over and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips.

“Save more of that for later.” Roman said.

After Dean and Roman finished bringing in the tables and chairs, they went over to Seth and Renee—who were fixing up the ornaments on the Christmas tree.

Roman kissed Seth on his cheek. Seth turned his head and smiled at Roman.

“I’ll be right back.” Roman said

Roman grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him into another room.

“Hey, hey! What?” Dean exclaimed

“Is your cousin, AJ, coming tonight?” Roman asked

“Yeah, why?” Dean replied

“Well, he and I used to hook up at these parties and now that I have Seth, your cousin assumes I’m going to fuck him and I’m not.” Roman said.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Dean asked.

“Just help me avoid him.”

“I got you.” Dean said.

After giving Dean a fist bump, Roman felt arms wrap around him.

“Hi baby,” Roman said

“I have a mistletoe waiting for you downstairs.” Seth whispered.

Roman turned around and brought Seth closer to him. He put both hands on each side of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He swiped both thumbs under Seth’s eyes.

“I want to give you your Christmas present tonight.” Roman said.

Seth smiled and kissed Roman. “Okay, I’ll give you yours tonight too!” Seth exclaimed.

* * *

As nighttime fell and family members and other partygoers were entering, Roman spent the night avoiding AJ and even Seth. Seth wasn’t too concerned because every time he saw Roman, he was with Dean. Seth stepped into the bathroom to fix his hair. Seth looked at himself in the mirror and noticed a small red mark on his neck. Seth moved the collar of his shirt and noticed that a hickey as formed.

Seth ran his hand over the red mark. He smiled and shook his head. Roman literally marked Seth as his. Seth walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to get some food. Roman saw Seth go in and followed him in. He crept up behind Seth and snatched him up in his arms.

“Roman!” Seth exclaimed. “Don’t do that!”

Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s cheek. “Sorry baby.”

“I need to talk to you about something—well show it to you.”

Seth took Roman downstairs into the basement. Since no one was down there, he and Roman can be alone. Seth pulled Roman into the sofa and then sat down next to him. Seth pulled his shirt collar open.

“Look at that mark on my neck.” Seth said.

“You left this on my neck from last night.” Seth added.

Roman smirked and then pulled Seth into his lap. “It’s not my fault you’re so cute.”

“I’m going to do the other side now.” Roman added.

Seth adjusted himself, so that he was facing Roman. “Seth, let me ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Before earlier, have you ever had a kiss under a mistletoe?” Roman asked.

“Yeah.” Seth said

“I know you probably have.” Seth added.

“Actually…that was my first.” Roman said.

Seth lifted his head up. He smiled at Roman before wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck. “I’m glad I was your first for something.” Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist. “You were my first for a lot of things.”

“Really,” Seth raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Well, for starters, the ski trip. There is also the fact that you were the first person I had sex in a bed with and I didn’t leave. Also, you’re the first person I’ve been with that I see having a future with.” Roman said.

“Not even Sheamus?” Seth questioned.

“Nope.”

Seth leaned in and kissed Roman. “Should we head back upstairs? I want to get something to eat before I take you to my room.” Seth said

“Can I just hold you for a little bit longer?” Roman asked.

Seth smiled at Roman and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. “I see nothing wrong with that.”

Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s forehead. Roman felt Seth squeezing his arms around him and Seth nuzzling into his neck.

“Seth,” Stephanie yelled downstairs.

“Come up here. Someone wants to say hello to you.”

Seth got up and Roman followed him upstairs.

“Stop pinching my butt!” Seth exclaimed.

“I can’t help it; it’s so pinchable.” Roman said

Roman and Seth came up giggling and laughing. Roman and Seth were about to get some food, when Seth heard his name from a familiar voice.

Seth gasped when he turned around.

“Randy, what the hell are you doing here?” Seth asked.

“Your mom invited us.” Randy said.

Randy looked over at Roman. He didn’t see why Seth is into this guy. He looks like your average teenage boy, who is excessively into his looks.

“You must be Roman, Seth mentioned one or twice.” Randy said, trying to drive a wedge between the two.

“Yeah,” Roman started.

“I’m the guy you want to be, but won’t be.” Roman said and then wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

Roman notices Dean walking towards them.

“Oh good, Dean’s here.” Roman said.

“Dean, this is the jackass who was mean to Seth.” Roman said

Dean shook his head. He understood where Roman was going with this.

“Randy, can I show you something?” Dean said.

“Sure, uhh, I guess.” Randy said and followed Dean into the front hallway.

Dean opened the door. “What do you want to show me?” Randy asked.

“The outside.” Dean said.

“I don’t welcome anyone into my home that harms my brother.” Dean said and then slammed the door in Randy’s face.

Randy angrily went back to his car. He pulled out his phone and called Cody.

“You were right Cody, I don’t need Seth.”

_“Told you.”_

“But I do want to do one last thing to drive a huge wedge between the two.”

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen and took a tortilla chip off Roman’s plate. “You owe me.”

Seth started walking up to his room and Roman started to follow him.

“Ro, I’m going to give you your gift after everyone leaves, but I need to tell you something.”

Seth put his food down on the coffee table and told Roman to sit down on the couch.

Seth went over to his nightstand and pulled a packet out of the drawer. He went back over and sat next to Roman. Seth handed the packet to Roman.

“What is this?” Roman asked.

“Open it!” Seth said.

Roman opened the packet and pulled out a paper. It was addressed to Seth and had the University of Michigan label in the corner. Under Seth’s name, in big letters, it says “CONGRAULATIONS!”

Roman put the paper down and smiled over at Seth. “You got in.”

“They also gave me a full scholarship.” Seth said.

Seth took Roman’s hand and kissed it. “I’m going.”

“Baby, what about Princeton?” Roman asked.

“I didn’t get in, but I’m not upset now that I can go to school with you.” Seth said.

Roman patted his lap and Seth moved over to sit on it. Roman pressed a long kiss on Seth’s temple.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get into Princeton. I would have visited you anyways.” Roman said.

Seth kissed Roman and then settled into his arms.

“You know Seth,” Roman started

“We are alone and I did bring the mistletoe.” Roman added.

“Say no more,” Seth said

“…but we should eat first…I need some energy.”

* * *

Seth went into the living room, where Dean and Renee were. Roma followed behind him.

Dean smiled at them and walked up to them. “Nice limp”

“Oh,” Seth blushed.

“You said no one would notice.” Seth said, turning his attention to Roman.

Roman just shrugged.

Seth went into the kitchen to get drinks for him and Roman.

“I haven’t seen your cousin all night.” Roman said.

“Neither have I, that’s weird.” Dean replied.

“There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you in this palace.” AJ said, coming to join the boys in the living room.

“Spoke too soon.” Roman said.

“Roman, how are you?” AJ said and then hugged Roman.

“Uh, who is this and why is he hugging my boyfriend?” Seth quietly came back in and asked Dean.

“Okay, okay” Dean said interrupting the awkward hugging.

“Seth, this is AJ… your new cousin.” Dean said

“AJ, this is Seth…your new cousin…and Roman’s boyfriend.” Dean said, mumbling the last part.

“Oh boyfriend.” AJ said

“You…Roman Reigns…tied down?” AJ said

“This is funny. This is a good one.” AJ added.

Seth began to fume.

“I’ll be waiting upstairs for you.” AJ said and then kissed Roman on the cheek.

Dean looked over at Seth, who was about to burst. Dean pushed Seth into the kitchen. “We’ll be right back.”

“Dean, get the fuck off me.” Seth said.

“No, not until you calm down.” Dean said.

“He just did that to get under your skin. Seth, everyone knows how much Roman is into you. Shit Seth, the man is in love with you.”

Dean stopped to make sure that Seth was listening to him.

“Look at him out there.” Dean said

Seth leaned over in the chair to look over at Roman—who had his arms folded up and he was leaning against the wall waiting for Seth to come back.

“That man is crazy about you. Roman always told me that he‘d know when he is ready for a relationship. He actually said to me, when he told me about your relationship.” Dean started.

“What?” Seth asked.

“He said that he feels it in his heart that you’re the one. He knows that it will work out and he wants it to work out.”

“Seth, you know about his past. You know he fucked a lot and he is really trying for you, but you need to give him a chance because sometimes the past comes back and I know that he wants you with him for comfort and I know you’ll want him there the next time Randy comes around.” Dean added.

Seth sighed and stood up. “You’re right Dean; I do need to cut him some slack. He is really trying.”

“I know I’m right. I’m always right.” Dean said

“Shut up, Dean.” Seth said jokingly.

“You ready to go back in?” Dean asked.

“Can I tell you something first?” Seth asked.

“Sure, of course!”

“Please don’t tell Roman this. Swear that you won’t say anything.”

“I swear,” Dean said.

“I got into Princeton.” Seth said

“That’s wonderful, but why can’t I tell Roman?” Dean asked

“Because I told him that I didn’t get in.” Seth said.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Dean asked.

“Because I want to fucking be with him.” Seth argued back.

“I’m going to Michigan to study Athletic training.” Seth added.

“I’m going into physical therapy now.”

“What about engineering?” Dean asked.

“Maybe sometime down the road, but I don’t want anyone to have to go through what I had to go through with Roman.” Seth said.

“Watching how upset your loved one is. Wondering if they can play again or not. Watching them and not being able to help.”

Seth paused and then continued.

“I want to make sure that no one has to watch their loved one struggle with a sports injury for a long time. I want to see everyone achieve their athletic dream.”

Dean placed his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Dean and Seth walked back into the living room. Dean went over and kissed Renee and Seth went over to Roman. Seth went straight up to Roman and hugged him. Roman leaned down and pecked Seth’s lips.

“I’ve never seen you jealous before.” Roman said

“It’s actually kind of a turn on.” Roman added, before kissing Seth’s lips again.

“Where’s AJ?” Dean whispered to Renee.

“Oh, they left just a few seconds ago.” Renee said.

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and took him upstairs.

“I brought your gift over earlier. I want to give you your present now. Go to your room and I’ll bring it right over.” Roman said.

Seth went down to his room. While Roman was getting his present for Seth, Seth went into his closet to get Roman’s present.

“Seth, turn around.” Roman said

Seth gasped at the sight of the gift.

“You got me a puppy!” Seth exclaimed.

“Roman, I love it!” Seth said.

Seth went up and kissed Roman on the lips. “And I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too baby.” Roman replied.

Roman put the puppy down on the sofa. The puppy was a little golden retriever and he was excited to have a home.

“I got you something too.” Seth said

Seth handed Roman a small envelope. Roman opened the envelope. He pulled out two plane tickets and a hotel confirmation slip for Miami, Florida.

“Is this for us?” Roman asked.

“I figured you and your mom would like to get away for a little bit in the ‘New Year’.” Seth said.

“Of course, it’s after New Year’s because I want my New Year’s kiss from you.”

“Seth, I love it.” Roman said.

Roman leaned in and kissed Seth.

“Oh, what are you naming your dog? It’s a boy, buy the way.” Roman said

“Captain.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” Seth said in between kisses on Roman’s cheek.

Roman pulled back and smiled at Seth. “I’ve only been gone for two weeks.”

“Two weeks too long,” Seth said and then kissed Roman on the lips.

“I missed you too, baby” Roman said

“Some long nights thinking about you.” Roman added.

Seth pulled back and smirked. “Well, why don’t we go get reacquainted.”

Seth pulled Roman towards his home. Seth took Roman up to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

“No one is home and I still need to shower today.” Seth said.

Seth reached over to start running the shower. As soon as he leaned back up, Roman pressed him up against the wall and started kissing him.

“Two”

Kiss.

“Weeks”

Kiss.

“Without”

Kiss.

“You.”

Roman kissed Seth hard. Those two weeks felt like two years. It may have not been that long, but for those two, it was a long wait.

Roman continued to kiss Seth and strip him out of his clothes. Roman pulled back from the kiss and unzipped Seth’s shorts. Seth was now standing in from of him naked.

“You get prettier every time I see you.” Roman said.

Seth blushed before stepping the shower. Seth popped his head around the door moments later and smirked at Roman.

“Well, are you joining me or am I going to have to do this alone?” Seth asked.

Roman quickly stripped out of his clothes and joined his love in the shower. As soon as Roman stepped in, Seth pulled Roman onto him. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and pulled Roman towards him. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist and started to kiss him. Roman lifted Seth up and Seth immediately wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist—not breaking this kiss.

Roman settled his hands on Seth’s butt, while Seth trailed his lips to Roman’s neck.

“Oh god Seth,” Roman moaned out.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Roman said.

Seth felt Roman’s cock rub up against his butt and the teasing was too much for him. Seth threw his head back in the water and let Roman add new marks onto his chest.

“Roman,” Seth moaned out.

“Fuck me,” Seth added.

Roman fulfilled Seth’s wish and slipped his cock into Seth’s hole.

“Fuck,” Seth whispered.

“You okay baby?” Roman asked.

“Better than ever,” Seth replied.

Roman stared to bounce Seth on his cock. Roman hasn’t felt passion as he has in the past. Roman loves to fuck, but when he fucks Seth, it’s different. It’s more of love making than a fuck session.

Seth tightened his legs around Roman waist, as Roman sped up his thrusting.

“Oh god,” Seth moaned out

“I’m gonna cum.”

Roman thrusted harder, as he felt Seth’s cum splash over his abs.

Several thrusts later and Roman came with a thunderous roar in Seth.

Seth placed both hands on Roman’s cheeks and pulled him in for a hot kiss. After a few moments, Roman slipped out of Seth. They both quickly washed up and then hoped out of the shower. Roman wrapped Seth up in a big fluffy towel. Roman smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Roman dried himself off and put his clothes back on.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Seth asked.

“Actually, I was going to take a nap.” Roman said.

Roman walked out of the bathroom and sat on Seth’s bed. He held out his arms and Seth went over to him.

“Will you nap with me?” Roman asked.

“I’m not tired, but I’ll lay down with you. I’ll never pass up a moment to be in your arms.” Seth said.

Seth went over to his closet and changed into some clothes. He quickly paced back to his bed and crawled up next to Roman. Roman was already half asleep, but that didn’t stop Seth from cuddling with him. Seth curled up next to Roman’s side, wrapping his arm across Roman’s chest. Seth felt Roman’s hand rub up and down his back.

* * *

Seth’s eyes fluttered open and smiled up and Roman.

“I thought you weren’t tired.” Roman asked.

“I always fall asleep in your arms.” Seth said.

Roman leaned down and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips.

“Ro, what do you want to do this weekend? School starts next Monday and we should do—“

“Babe, I have to go to Michigan this weekend.” Roman said, cutting off Seth.

“What? Why?” Seth asked.

“For football, but I’m also going to let them know that I want you as a roommate.” Roman said.

Roman held out his hands and Seth pulled himself up. Roman pulled Seth in for a hug and started to rub his back.

“I’ll be back on Sunday and we can have a sleepover.” Roman said.

A knock is place on the door and Dean walks into Seth’s room.

“There you are. We have a rematch right now.” Dean said.

Dean grabbed Roman’s wrist and took him into his room. Dean and Roman played Call of Duty before Roman left and they have a rematch with the others that they beat.

After Roman left, Captain came into his room. He hopped up on the bed and rested his head on Seth’s lap.

“Come on boy; let’s go to the dog park.”

Seth grabbed his keys, wallet, phone and a leash and Captain followed him to his car. Captain hopped up onto the driver’s seat and went over to the passenger’s seat. Seth got into his car and started it up. He rolled down the windows and began to drive to the park.

When Seth got there, he saw Alexa and her pup, Bella, in the playground. He started walking over there with his puppy. Alexa looked up and smiled at Seth. Seth let Captain into the playpen that Bella was, while Alexa and eth sat on the bench and talked.

“Hey Seth,” Alexa said.

“How are you?” she added.

“Hey Alexa, I’m fine!” Seth said,

“How are you?”

“I’m great! I’m so ready for school to start, so we can graduate.”

“Did you get into Princeton?” Alexa asked.

“Yeah, but don’t tell Roman or anyone.” Seth said

“Seth, that’s fantastic, but why can’t I tell anyone?” Alexa asked.

Seth bit his lip. “Because I told Roman I didn’t get in.”

“Seth, why would you do that?” Alexa asked.

“Because I want to be with him. He means so much to me and I believe that we can have a future together.” Seth said.

“But Seth, if Roman truly loves you, he would wait for you. He would visit you. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Alexa said.

“I know, but—“

“But nothing.” Alexa said

“Seth, I’ve known Roma for years and I’ve never seen him happier until you came along. He wouldn’t do anything to ruin his chance with you, and if he upsets you, he’s always quick to fix it.” Alexa added.

“You’re right, I’ll reconsider.” Seth lied.

Seth does trust Roman, but he already has his mind made up. He wants to be with Roman and he wants to start his life with Roman right away. Seth thought about moving to Chicago or Miami or even back home with Roman, but Seth knows that Roman is it…Roman is his one.

“Well Seth, I must get going. I have dinner with Murphy and his family. I’ll text you later.” Alexa said.

Seth got up and hugged her. After she left, Seth called over for Captain and they went back to his car. Seth looked at his phone and noticed that he has a few missed texts from Roman and a voicemail from an anonymous number.

Seth checked the texts from Roman and replied that he’s on his way home. Seth then checked the voicemail.

_“Don’t lie to your boyfriend—well, soon to be ex.”_

Seth quickly got in his car and drove home. He went into his home and up to his room.

“Hi baby,” Roman said coming out of Seth’s bathroom.

Roman goes to sit on his bed and Captain jumps up and starts to jump all over Roman.

“My mom and I are coming over for a barbeque tonight.” Roman said.

“I didn’t know we were having one.” Seth said

“We were just told.” Roman said.

Roman held open his arms and Seth went to sit on his lap. Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s neck.

“I love you so much.” Roman said

“I love you too.” Seth replied.

“Seth,”

“Yeah”

“I found your letter from Princeton.” Roman said.

Roman kissed his temple. “Why don’t you want to go?”

“Because I want to be with you.” Seth said.

“Seth, we’ll be together no matter where we go. I think you should go.”

Seth quickly jumped up from his lap.

“I’m going to school with you. That’s my final decision.” Seth argued.

“Seth—“

“Roman, don’t change my mind.” Seth said.

“I love you and you love me. I’m sacrificing something for you to show you how much you mean to me. I’m giving up Princeton, so I can do physical therapy and start my future with you.” Seth said.

Roman pulled in Seth for a hug. “I want a future with you, but I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“The only thing I regret is lying to you about it.” Seth said.

“I love you,” Roman said.

“I love you too,” Seth replied.

Roman leaned down to kiss Seth. Roman felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He got a text from his mother.

“Well, things just got more interesting.” Roman said.

“What?” Seth asked

“My father is coming to dinner tonight and he wants to meet you.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh wow,” Seth said as he sat on his bed.

“Does he want back in your life?” Seth asked.

“I hope not,” Roman said.

“I’m finally in a happy place and I don’t want him ruining that.” Roman said.

Roman sat down on the bed next to Seth. He grabbed his hand and kissed it. “A really happy place because of you.”

Seth hooked his arm through Roman’s arm and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“You know what baby?” Roman said

“What?” Seth asked and looked up at Roman

“I can’t wait to live with you this fall. You’re going to be my good luck charm for me.” Roman said.

Seth smiled at him.

“You were my luck charm when we won the championship.” Roman said

Seth smiled at him again and kissed his lips.

“That’s still my favorite picture of us.” Seth said and then pointed over to his desk.

“I really enjoyed that night,” Roman mumbled on Seth’s temple before kissing it. Seth smirked up at him.

“Hey Seth,”

“Yeah,” Seth said and smiled up at Roman.

“My dad can come off a little bit too strong, so if he starts to bother, let me know.” Roman said.

“If he’s anything like my dad, I know how to handle him.” Seth replied.

Roman kissed Seth again.

Seth slid back on his bed and held open his arms.

“You really want to have sex again? We just had it earlier.” Roman said.

“You’re complaining about having sex with me again? A big hornball like you?” Seth joked.

Roman smirked as he crawled on top of Seth and started to kiss him.

* * *

“Here you go Steph,” Dean said and handed her the bags of rolls.

“Thanks sweetie,” Stephanie said to him.

Dean hasn’t gotten around to calling Stephanie his mother. He loves Stephanie and loves Seth, but Dean still misses his mom every day and it’s still hard for him move on. His sisters were too young to remember, but they love their new mother, just as much as the loved their first mom. Now with the new baby on the way, the girls are excited to have someone new to play with, since they won’t be able to play with Dean soon. Dean always says yes to his sisters. Whenever they want him to play dolls with him or house or go to their tea party, he does.

“Where’s Seth?” Stephanie asked

“Uhh, I think he’s in his room.” Dean replied

“Will you go get him?” Stephanie asked.

“Sure!” Dean said.

“Hey Dean,” Patricia called out

“Yeah,”

“I think my son is with your brother. Bring him with you.” Patricia said

Dean marched up the stairs. He went down the hall to Seth’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Seth said.

Dean opened the door to Roman zipping up his shorts and Seth fixing his hair.

Roman smirked at Dean and Dean just brushed him off.

“The amount of times I have walked in on him zipping up something is too high.” Dean said

“You know you want it,” Roman joked.

“Shut up” Dean and Seth said simultaneously.

“Ow,” Roman blurted out. He picked up the pillow that was thrown at him and took it over to Seth. He got down in front of Seth and kissed him, as he put the pillow back.

“I’m sorry baby; you’re the only one I want.” Roman said.

“Damn right I should be,” Seth replied.

Seth got up and started walking down the hall

“Is my father here yet?” Roman whispered.

“Yep, just got here 10 minutes ago.” Dean said.

“Seth,” Roman yelled out.

“Yeah,” Seth said turning around

“Wait, hold on” Roman said pacing up to him.

“Ro, what is it?” Seth asked.

“I just wanted to walk with you.” Roman said.

Seth smiled and grabbed Roman’s hand. Seth began to lead them down the stairs. For the first time in a long time, Roman is feeling nervous. Nervous about his boyfriend meeting his father. His mother loves Seth, but the way his father could react will either hurt Seth or help Seth. Hurt his feelings for boost his self-esteem. Roman’s parents are separated and because Roman is still under 17, he still has to see his father. He doesn’t have to live with, but he still has to see him. When Roman turns 18 in May, he is done with his dad.

“Son”

Roman turned around and saw his father walk out into the kitchen.

“I’ll leave you guys be,” Dean said.

“Me too,” Seth said.

“Nevermind,” Seth said. The grip Roman had on Seth’s hand was too tight for him to break and it indicated to him that he wanted Seth to stay.

“You must be Seth,” his father said, looking over at Seth.

“I am.” Seth replied with a weak smile.

“I’ll be outside. Come find me when you’re ready to properly introduce me to him.” He said, and then proceeded to walk outside.

Seth looked over at Roman, who was beginning to fume.

“Ro, look at me. Look right at me” Seth said

Roman tore his eyes from the door and looked at Seth. Seth leaned up and placed a kiss on Roman’s lips. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth to hold him in place.

After a few moments, Seth pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Roman.

Roman gave him a weak smile and another kiss.

“It’s gonna be okay. My father is a jackass just like that.” Seth mentioned.

“Let’s go have some fun. All our friends are out there.” Seth said.

Seth took Roman’s hand and led him outside. Seth took himself and Roman to where their group of friends was. They were getting ready to play some volleyball. The Bella Twins and their boyfriends were there as well. After Seth and the girls hit it off, Kathy wanted to meet Seth’s parents. Stephanie and Kathy hit it off really well, while Hunter and their stepfather, John, became good friends.

“How are we going to split this up?” Renee asked.

“Pick teams?” Summer suggested.

“Dean and Roman are captains.” Murphy blurted out.

“Dean, you can pick first,” Roman said.

“Okay, I choose my number one girl.” Dean said.

He held out his hands and Renee came up and hugged him.

“Your turn big dog,” Dean said.

“I choose my number one guy…Murphy,” Roman said

Seth gasped. “I’m kidding; get your cute butt over here.” Roman said to Seth. Seth went over to him and slapped him on his chest.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Roman whispered.

“You better,” Seth whispered back.

“Okay, I choose Cena.” Dean said.

“Okay Murph, let’s go.” Roman said.

“Um, Summer.” Dean said.

“Eva,” Roman said

“Jonathan,” Dean said

“Alexa,” Roman said

“Dolph,” Dean said

“Nikki, Roman said.

“Bryan,” Dean said

“Come on Brie!” Seth said.

As the teams were set, the game was ready to begin.

Roman’s team got an early lead. The game was to 21 points.  Roman was amazed at how well the twins and Seth work well together.

After Roman’s team won, the group went over to get some food and went back to sit at the patio tables. Seth moved in to sit on Roman’s lap and began to eat his food. Set put his burger down and realized he didn’t have a drink.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Seth said

“Oh, would you bring me a soda?” Roman asked.

“Sure,” Seth said and kissed Roman’s forehead.

“Thank you baby,”

Seth got up and walked back into his home, not realizing that Roman’s father followed him in.

“Hi Seth,”

Seth turned around and saw Roman’s father standing behind him

“Hi Mr. Reigns,” Seth said nervously.

“Please, call me James.” He said.

“I rather not. It’s not polite.”

James laughed at the comment. “You didn’t learn those manners from my son.”

Seth responded with a weak smile.

“You’re very pretty. I can see why he likes you.”

“Uh, thank you?” Seth questioned.

“Are you 18 yet?” He asked

“I, uh, better get back out. I have a drink for Roman.” Seth said.

Seth quickly went out of the house and over to Roman. Roman smiled when he saw Seth coming back. Seth put the drinks down and pulled Roman up. Seth pulled Roman around the house.

“Seth, baby, I need to let your ass rest before we make love again.” Roman said and smirked.

Seth didn’t react to the comment.

“Seth, are you okay?” Roman asked as he watched Seth’s eyes tear up. Roman immediately pulled Seth in and wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist. Seth buried his face in Roman’s neck and tears rolled down his face.

“Baby, what happened?” Roman asked it always soothes Seth when Roman calls him baby.

“Your father,” Seth said.

Seth felt Roman tense up. “What did he say to you?”

“He made a pass at me.” Seth said.

Seth wanted to leave. He wanted to go into his car and drive far away.

“Roman, please let me go.” Seth said.

“No, I’m staying with you.” Roman said

“I am your boyfriend and you need me.” Roman added.

“Let’s go to my room.” Roman said

Seth pulled back and wiped his tears. “Okay.”

Seth and Roman walked around the corner, when Roman saw Randy and a small guy with black hair.

“Oh no,” Seth said.

“My mom must have invited them.”

“Who’s the guy with him?” Roman asked.

“His boyfriend.” Seth said referring to Cody.

“Then why is he after you?”

“Because he wants to break us up.” Seth said

“Why?”

“Because he regrets letting me go.” Seth said.

“Well, I’m not letting you go.” Roman said.

“I don’t want you to,” Seth said and leaned up and kissed him.

“Let’s go,” Roman said.

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and walked around the corner.

“Hey fuckface, what are you doing here?” Roman said to Randy.

Randy smirked at Roman.

“I just came to see my baby, Seth.” Randy said.

“Your baby?” Roman said

“Last time I checked, I’m the one who gets in his pants.” Roman added.

“Ro!” Seth blushed and hid behind Roman.

“Look, you to need to go.” Roman said.

“We’re guests here. I don’t have to leave.”

Randy and Cody walked to the backyard.

“Oh and congrats on your Princeton acceptance, Seth. I don’t know why you withdrew your enrollment.” Cody yelled back.

Roman turned and looked at Seth. “Withdrew your enrollment?”

“Oh my god Seth, is there anything else you didn’t tell me? Did you get into Harvard too?” Roman asked rhetorically.

Roman angrily walked off to his house.

“Ro, wait.” Seth said as he ran off after Roman.

“What Seth,” Roman shouted

“I owe you an explanation.” Seth said.

“You’re damn right,” Roman said.

“Come on, we’re going to my room.” Seth said

“No, we’re going to mine.”

Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and walked him up to his room.

* * *

Dean saw Randy and Cody walk into the backyard.

“I thought I told you not to come back,” Dean said.

“Stephanie invited me.”

“No she didn’t. I told her what you did and she doesn’t want you around this family anymore.

“You need to go,” Renee said as she walked up.

“Or what? You’re going to make me?” Randy said to Renee.

“We all will.” Summer said, with Dolph, Murphy, Jonathan Eva and Alexa walking up behind her.

“You mess with Seth and Roman; you mess with all of us.” Alexa said.

“Oh? And I liked to see you reach me.” Randy said to Alexa.

“Guys, I got this.” Eva said.

“Oh, I’m so scared of you.” Randy said with heavy sarcasm.

“You should be,” Dean added.

Eva lifted her leg up and kicked Randy in his groin. She got on top of him and started beating him in the face.

Jonathan pulled Eva off Randy. “Sweetheart, no.”

Randy got up and covered his bloody nose. He ran back out to his car, with Cody in pursuit.

“Stay away from them.” Eva yelled out.

* * *

Roman sat down on his bed.

“Seth, why didn’t you tell me you enrolled?”

“Ro, I don’t want to go.” Seth said.

“Why not?” Roman asked.

Seth turned his back to Roman. “Seth?”

“My father is a dean there now and I don’t want to be around him. I withdrew after your accident because I also want to be with you.” Seth said. Roman got up and hugged Seth from behind.

“Baby, why didn’t you say that before?” Roman asked.

“Because I didn’t want it to become a big deal. I do want to go to Princeton, but not while that man is there as well.” Seth said.

“I never want to see him again.” Seth added.

“It’s why I’m going to change my last name from McMahon to Rollins, which is my great-grandmother’s maternal name. McMahon is my mom’s maiden name…well now, Stephanie McMahon- Helmsley.”

“I applied to Michigan as Seth Rollins and as of last Tuesday, I am now Seth Rollins.” Seth said.

“I love you Ro, and I hope you’re not mad anymore.”

“The only thing I’m mad at is my father making a pass at you, but I’ll deal with him later.” Roman said.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Seth questioned.

“Nope, not at all.” Roman said

“I love you too, Seth Rollins.” Roman said.

“Seth Rollins…I like that.” Roman added.


	21. Chapter 21

“Mmm,” Seth moaned.

“Do you have to go?” Seth asked.

“Yes baby, we have school tomorrow and I want to look fresh for it.” Roman said.

“I thought you were going to spend the night?” Seth asked.

“Mom said not tonight.” Roman replied.

Seth pouted and Roman kissed those pouty lips.

“We’ll have plenty of time for sleepovers this fall—since we’re going to be roommates.” Roman said.

“Okay,” Seth said and then brought Roman down for another kiss.

Roman pulled back and smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

Roman got off Seth and started heading for his door. Seth sat up and called for Roman.

“Hey Roman,”

“Yeah,” Roman said and turned around

“I love you,” Seth said and smirked.

“Stop making this so hard for me.” Roman said and went back over to Seth for one last hot kiss.

“And I love you too,” Roman said.

Roman left Seth’s house and walked over to his.

“Hi mom, I’m home…just like you wanted me.” Roman said.

“You’ll have plenty of time to be with your boyfriend when you both are away at school.”

“Yes mom,” Roman said.

“Roman,” his mother called out.

“Yes mom?” Roman turned around and answered her.

“We’re spending some time in Samoa this summer.” Trish said.

“How long?” Roman asked.

“About a three weeks,” she replied.

“What?” Roman said.

“And then we’re going to Tuscany at the end of July.” She added.

“Why?” Roman asked.

“Because, you need to see the places you came from. You need to see what made you today.” Trish said.

“But mom, why does it have to be so long?”

“Because, I won’t be seeing you as often as I like and I would like to spend time with my son before he leaves for college.” She said.

“Okay mom, I’ll go.” Roman said and hugged his mother.

“I’ll even buy a souvenir for you to give to Seth.”

* * *

Roman went over to Dean’s house the next morning. His mother had an early meeting to attend and wasn’t able to make Roman breakfast. Stephanie made pancakes and bacon for her children. Roman walked in the front door and into the kitchen. He gave a fist bump to Dean and then sat down next to him. Stephanie handed Roman a plate of food and Roman began to eat.

Roman realized that Seth wasn’t around. He dropped his fork and asked where Seth is.

“Oh, he had an early swim practice.” Stephanie said.

“Oh darn, I was hoping to see him this morning.” Roman said.

“He’ll be waiting for you in class. You had better hurry.” Stephanie said.

Dean, Renee and Roman piled into Dean’s car and let for school.

“The first meeting for the prom committee is today.” Renee said.

Renee turned around and looked at Roman. “Are you going to ask Seth?”

“No, Renee. I’m just going to spend a romantic evening with Paige again.” Roman replied with heavy sarcasm.

“If you want someone really whiny, just asked Sasha.” Dean joked.

“Hey,” Renee said.

“Be nice.” She added

“Sorry babe,” Dean said.

“How are you going to ask him?” Renee asked.

“I don’t know yet. I want to get through Valentine’s Day before we talk about prom.”

“We’re deciding where to have the after prom party today.” Renee said.

“Dean’s house.” Roman joked.

“I will be with my boyfriend, in his room—alone.” Roman added.

“Ha ha ha, very funny.” Dean said.

“There he is. There’s that little twink.” Ryan said.

“Hey twinkie, your boyfriend isn’t around here now is he?” Curtis said.

“Leave me alone,” Seth said.

“Or, what?” Ryan asked.

“What’s a little faggot like you going to do about it?” Ryan added.

The bell rang and Ryan shoved Seth into the set of lockers, before going to his class.

Roman sat at his desk, waiting for Seth to come.

After the warning bell rang, Roman noticed that Seth still wasn’t there. He sent him a quick text and waited for him.

Fifteen minutes into the class and Seth still wasn’t there. Roman asked to be excused to use the bathroom.

Roman left and walked down the hall to Seth’s locker. He stopped when he saw Seth sitting up, hiding his face in his legs, against the lockers. Roman sighed and went over and sat next to him.

“Hi baby,” Roman said.

Seth popped his head up from his knees and aside from the red puffy eyes, Roman noticed how banged up he was. Roman noticed a little bruise forming by his left eye. Roman grabbed Seth’s chin and turned the bruise towards him.

“Oh my god,” Roman exclaimed.

“Seth, who did this to you?” Roman asked.

“I accidently got pushed into a locker by a group of people going to class.” Seth lied.

“Seth, who did this to you?” Roman asked again.

“Ro, please don’t” Seth replied.

“Seth, someone is hurting you and I need to know who.” Roman replied.

“Roman, no. No one is hurting me.” Seth lied.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.” Roman said.

Roman stood up and held out his hands. Seth grabbed Roman’s hands and Roman pulled him up.

“Let’s get you to the nurse.” Roman said.

Seth kissed Roman’s cheek and then hugged him.

Roman picked up Seth’s backpack and picked up his books. He walked with Seth down to the nurse’s office.

“I’ll come by after class and comes see you.” Roman said, before kissing Seth on his forehead. Roman let go of Seth’s hand and waited for him to go inside. Roman started to walk back to class, but went immediately back when.

“Were you hit by them or pushed into a locker?” Nurse Torrie asked.

“Pushed into a locker.” Seth said.

“Seth, I’m going to tell the principal.” Torrie said.

“No, I don’t want any problems” Seth said.

“Seth, I need to report—“

“NO” Seth exclaimed.

Roman clenched his fists. He’s angry. He’s angry that someone is bullying his boyfriend, he’s angry that someone is putting his hands on his boyfriend. Roman’s mission was to find this person.

* * *

Later that night, Roman sneaked over to Seth’s room. After school, Seth went straight home and locked himself in his room. He come down for dinner, but went right back to his room. He ignored all the calls and texts from Roman. Seth just wanted to be left alone. He especially didn’t want Roman to know that he was being bullied because he was in a relationship with him. He loves Roman and will do everything to keep him safe and vice versa. Roman loves Seth and it’s bothering him that someone is harming his boyfriend.

Seth pulled the bed comforter up over his head. It was only 8pm and Seth just wanted this day to be over.

Roman climbed up Seth’s balcony and started to pick the lock open. After Roman and Seth got together, Seth hid a stepladder in the bushes, and when Roman would come over at night, he would use that stepladder and climb up. Roman has amazing upper body and has no problem with the climbing.

Roman finally got the locked picked opened, and he saw Seth curled up n his bed. Roman shut the doors and then went over to join his love in bed.

Roman crawled under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Seth.

“Hi baby,” Roman said.

Seth relaxed at the sound of Roman’s voice. Seth turned around and hugged Roman. He buried his face in the crook of Roman’s neck. Roman started to rub Seth’s back to soothe him.

“I’m here baby,” Roman said.

“I’ll protect you,” Roman added.

Seth pulled back and looked at Roman. Seth leaned in a kissed Roman on the lips. Seth climbed on top of Roman and pressed his hands easily into the pillow. Seth pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Roman.

“Seth, no sex. I want to know who’s bullying you.” Roman said.

“No sex huh?” Seth said.

“Your dick says otherwise.” Seth added, completely ignoring the other part of Roman’s sentence.

Seth started to roll his hips on Roman’s crotch.

“Mmm, Seth. That feels great.” Roman said.

“See Ro, I can be just as sexy and fun.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you this June.” Roman said.

Seth stopped and looked down at Roman. “What do you mean?”

“My mom and I are going to Samoa for three weeks.” Roman said.

“I’m not going to get to see you for three whole weeks?” Seth questioned.

Roman interlocked his hands with Seth’s and started gently swinging them.

“I’ll be back for Independence day. We can spend the holiday together in the pool.” Roman said.

Seth smiled and leaned down to kiss Roman.

“We better get some sleep.” Seth said.

* * *

“Hey twinkie,” Ryan said.

“I heard you went to the nurse’s office to fix your boo-boo.” Ryan added.

“Hey Ryan,” Seth said.

“I heard that you bottomed out to Curtis last night.” Seth said.

“It makes sense because you do listen to everything he says—you are his bitch.” Seth said with a smirk.

Ryan felt his blood boil. He pushed Seth back into the lockers and griped hard on his shirt collar.

“I’m gonna fuck you up so hard you little faggot.” Ryan said.

“I want to fuck up this little one too.” Another voice said.

“I’ll go first, and then you can have him last.” Ryan said the person without even looking at them.

“I have a better idea.” The voice said.

“What’s that?” Ryan asked.

“You put my fucking boyfriend down and I won’t shove you into that locker across the hall,” Roman said.

Ryan quickly put Seth down and Seth went over and stood behind Roman.

“You ever put your hands on him again; you’re going to wish that you never transferred to this school.

As other students were clapping for Roman, Roman turned around and brought Seth in for a hug.

“Are you okay, baby?” Roman asked.

“More than ever,” Seth said and kissed Roman.

Roman was able to get through to Seth last night. Seth told him about the bullying and how it’s been going on all year. He told Roman that’s how he and Bayley really became friends. Seth has been a bit down since Bayley moved to Florida, but he’s hoping to see her when the family goes to Disney World for spring break in April.

Roman and Seth came up with a plan and fortunately, it worked.

Roman picked up Seth’s backpack and put it around Seth’s shoulder. He then picked up Seth’s textbooks and walked him to class.

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Roman said.

“Of course!” Seth exclaimed.

Seth pecked Roman on the lips, grabbed his books and went into his classroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Roman lit the last tea candle, put it in the small glass bowl and placed it in the pool. Roman then went over to the table and grabbed the rose petals. He walked around the outskirts of the pool, sprinkling them in the water.

Today is Valentine’s Day and the first of many Roman and eth will be having together. Roman’s mom went to Las Vegas for the weekend, while Hunter took Stephanie and the girls to San Francisco. Dean is going to entertain his girlfriend at the house, while Seth is going to be with Roman at his home.

Seth pulled out a nice dress shirt and pants. He dropped his towel and put on his boxers. He and Roman spoke last night about the final plans for Valentine’s Day and Roman told him to be at his house at 6pm. Roman has the whole night planned and can’t wait to spend it with his love.

Roman wouldn’t tell Seth what he has planned all night. All he told him was to be at his house at six.

Seth pulled his hair back into a bun. H walked downstairs and saw Renee and Dean cooking in the kitchen.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Seth said.

“Bye Seth, have fun,” Renee said.

“Give me a call if you or Roman needs anything.” Dean said.

Seth waved at them, and walked out his front door. He cut over through the side gate to Roman’s yard. Seth was a minute early, so he decided to wait.

Roman pulled his black mane into a ponytail and waited in his spot for Seth. At six o’clock on the dot, Seth opened the door to a dimmed hallway. He saw the table that was under the hall mirror, in front of him. There were a bouquet of pink roses and a note. The note said:

_“Follow the yellow brick road”_

Seth looked down and saw the plastic yellow brick railroad pieces from his sisters’ playroom. Seth smiled and grabbed the roses. He walked on the pieces and into the living room. He comes across another table, this time with chocolate. Seth opened the note and read it.

_“You found number 2,_

_Only one more to go until you see what I got you._

_Follow the red rose petals”_

Seth followed the red rose petals into the kitchen. He found on the island a box. He opened it and found a picture frame, with a picture of him and Roman in the pool. Seth was smiling and sitting on Roman. Seth smiled and placed his hand over his heart. Seth read the next note.

“ _Roses are red; suns are yellow, walk straight out the door to find your fellow”_

Seth walked out the sliding glass door, to see the backyard and pool lit up. Seth looked around in awe. The candles floating in the pool, the twinkling lights around the backyard, colorful lights in the waterfall. The place looks beautiful.

“Roman,” Seth called out.

“Ro, where are you?” Seth asked.

Roman quietly emerged from the pool house with another bouquet of roses and a small jewelry box. He put the gifts on the table and silently walked up behind Seth. He wrapped his arms around Seth and placed a tiny kiss on his neck.

“Ro,” Seth moaned out.

Seth turned around to face his boyfriend. “This is so beautiful. I can’t believe that you did this just for me.” Seth said.

“I’ll do anything for you,” Roman replied. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Seth said.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, curling his fingers under Roman’s bun. “And I love you.”

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s waist. He leaned down and kissed Seth’s lips.

“Are you hungry?” Roman asked.

Seth giggled. “I’m always hungry.”

“Close your eyes.” Roman said.

Seth closed his eyes, as Roman grabbed his hand and led him over to a place. Roman took the flowers and box and hid them, before telling him to open his eyes.

Seth opened his eyes and gasped. H stood in front of a candlelight dinner. Roman left a small menu on the table and Seth picked it up and smiled at it.

“Shrimp parmigiana, garlic bread, lobster tail, salad, and a surprise dessert.” Seth said.

“What are we having to dri—“ Seth stopped mid-sentence, when Roman pulled out a bottle of champagne from the silver ice bucket.

“Oh Roman, you’re so bad.” Seth said and smirked.

Roman smirked at him. Roman pulled out the chair and Seth sat down. Roman placed a kiss on Seth’s head before moving over to another table to get the food.

Roman brought to bowls of Caesar salad over.  After Roman sat down, Seth got u and quickly went over and sat in Roman’s lap.

“I figured we could do some cuddling later.” Roman joked.

Seth smiled and pulled out his phone. “The lighting is really pretty behind you and I want to get a picture with you.”

Seth unlocked his phone and opened the camera. Roman wrapped and arm around Seth, as Seth wrapped his other arm around Roman.

Seth snapped the picture and looked at it.

“I like it.” Roman said.

“You look like you’re glowing.” Roman said and kissed Seth’s jawline.

“One more,” Seth said.

Seth held up his phone and smiled, as Roman placed his lips of Seth’s cheek. Seth took the picture.

Seth looked at the picture and smiled.

“Oh that’s cute. This is going on Instagram.”

Roman pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Seth smiling.

“Now, that’s going on my page.” Roman said.

Roman and Seth ate their salads and had light conversations. Roman then brought over the main dishes. Seth was completely amazed by Roman; he went out of his way to set this entire night up, just for him. Seth took a lobster tail and then dipped it in the melted butter. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve a boyfriend like Roman, but he’s not letting him go.

“Hey Ro,” Seth said and then put his fork down.

“Yes baby?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?” Roman said, cutting him off.

“After prom night.” Seth said.

“I was thinking that we could sneak away to the beach house in Malibu.” Seth added.

Seth got up and went over to Roman. He pulled Roman up and walked him over to the waterfall on the opposite side of the pool.

“What are you up to?” Roman asked, as he grinned at Seth.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. “I was thinking we go there after the, after-prom party.” Seth leaned up and kissed Roman’s neck. “Ya know the place…” Seth placed another kiss on Roman’s neck, “…where we first…” Seth paused and started to leave a trail of kisses up to Roman’s lips. He stopped right before he got to the lips. “…kissed.” Seth finished, closed in the little space between him and Roman. Roman lifted Seth up and Seth wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist. Seth tightens his arms around Roman’s neck, as Roman placed his hands on Seth’s butt to hold him.

Seth laughed into the kiss when he felt Roman squeezing his butt.

“Romie,”

“Well, that’s a new one,” Roman said.

“But, I like it.” Roman added.

Seth pecked Roman on his lips. “Good because I like it too.”

Roman smiled at Seth. “Do you want to go swimming?”

“I didn’t bring my suit.” Seth said.

“That’s okay; we don’t have to wear anything.” Roman replied

“Seth playfully gasped. “You want me to go skinny dipping?”

“…yeah. I’ll go with you.” Roman said.

Roman carried Seth around the pool and into the pool house. Once he got in there, he placed Seth down, went into the closet, and got a couple of beach towels.

When he got back, Seth was already stripping out of his clothes.

“You just couldn’t wait.” Roman joked.

Seth smirked and continued to take his pants off.

“You like what you see?” Seth asked.

“Of course,” Roman said as he eyed up and down Seth.

Seth smirked and slowly walked towards Roman. Seth grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and started to walk outside.

Roman quickly stripped out of his clothes followed him. Once outside, Seth took his towel off and jumped into the water.

“Come on Romie, the water is great.” Seth said.

Roman smiled and did the same.

Seth swam over to Roman and into his arms. Seth placed a kiss on Roman’s lips and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

“I love you,” Seth mumbled on Roman’s lips.

“I love you too baby.” Roman said and continued the kiss.

Seth and Roman broke the kiss when they heard fireworks in the distance. Seth smiled as he and Roman watched them from the park.

“They’re so pretty. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?” Seth said.

“I’m looking at it right now.” Roma replied.

Seth looked over at Roman and kissed him.

“Romie,” Seth paused.

“Have you ever had sex in a pool?” Seth added.

“I’ve had sex in the pool, but I’ve never made love in the pool.” Roman replied

“Romie, what’s the diff—ohhh, nevermind.” Seth said.

Seth looked off at the fireworks again. A few minutes later, he felt a pair of lips making a trail from under his ear and slowly down to his neck.

“Ro,” Seth breathed out.

Seth turned his head fully, so his lips and Roman’s lips could meet. Seth adjusted himself so he was better seated on Roman.

Roman broke the kiss and moved him and Seth over to the stairs. Roman sat on the top stair, as he and Seth were better acquainted.

Seth moved his lips onto Roman’s neck and began to work a hickey on it. Roman ran his hands slowly down Seth’s back and stopped when he reached his hole. He lightly ran his finger over the hole and Seth properly sat up and kissed him.

“Roman, I need you. I need you no.” Seth said.

Roman grabbed his cock and slowly entered it inside Seth’s hole. Seth felt some burn from it. The water helped as lubricant, but it wasn’t enough.

“You alright?” Roman asked.

“Perfect.” Seth replied.

Roman leaned up to kiss Seth. Seth closed the remaining space between them, by wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck, as he began to bounce ever so slowly on Roman’s cock.

The night was steady and the water trickled down from the waterfall. The night was perfect and Seth didn’t want it to end.

“Ro, I’m gonna come” Seth mumbled against Roman’s lips.

Seth bounced faster and came on Roman’s chest a few moments later.

“Fuck Ro,” Seth said and rest his head on Roman’s shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of Roman’s neck, as he slowly started to bounce again.

“Round two?” Roman asked.

“Yeah” Seth replied lightly.

Roman wrapped his arms around eth’s waist and slowly met Seth’s rhythm.

“I love you, Seth Rollins.” Roman said

“I love you, Roman Reigns.” Seth said

Quite a few minutes later, Seth came on Roman’s chest, as Roman came inside Seth. Roman slowed down the thrusting and Seth slowed down his bouncing. Seth looked up at Roman and kissed him.

After settling in the afterglow, Seth got up and got out of the pool. Roman shortly followed him. They walked over to get their towels. Roma wrapped Seth up in his towel, and then wrapped himself up.

He blew out the candles on the table and then turned off the string lights and waterfall. He walked Seth inside the house, and the locked the glass door behind him.

“Ro, it’s so cold in here.”

“I have the AC turned up. I like it cold” Roman said.

The couple went up to Roman’s room. Roman dried off and put his pajamas on and Seth dried off and put a pair of Roman’s sweatpants on and one of his sweatshirts. It smells just like him.

Roman smiled at how big his clothes were on Seth. He held open his arms and Seth crawled into them. Roman pressed a long kiss on Seth’s head. They cuddled up, as they found a movie to watch.

* * *

Seth woke up and stretched out his arms. He looked over at the clock and it was a little after eight in the morning. He looked down at Roman still sleeping. Seth placed a kiss on his forehead and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Seth turned the lights on and went over the island. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped over to the Pandora app and turned on the Beyoncé station.

Seth went over to the pantry and grabbed the pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chips. Seth went back over to the island and grabbed a mixing bowl, spoon, and flat pan. Seth mixed all the pancake mix with water and stirred it. He then added the chocolate chips and stirred again. Seth poured some of the batter onto the pan and watched them begin to cook. Seth turned around and mixed more ingredients.

Seth quickly went over to the pan, scooped off the cakes, and put them onto a plate. Seth turned back around and continued to mix. Shakira’s _Hips Don’t Lie_ came on and Seth couldn’t help but shake his hips.

“Do fries come with that shake?” Roman asked

Seth jumped and turned around. “Ro, you scared me.”

Roman smirked and got up to walk over and give Seth a kiss. Seth smiled and kissed him back.

“You go sit because I’m making us breakfast.” Seth said.

“Yes sir,” Roman said.

Roman went back over to the barstool and watched Seth make pancakes. “What are you doing today?” Roman asked.

“Nothing, why?”

“Well, since it’s supposed to rain, I figured we could just stay in and watch movies.” Roman said.

“I’d love to, but—“

“But what?” Roman asked.

“But I was hoping we could go to that new indoor miniature golf course they just opened. Eva’s friend, Nia, works there, Eva and Jonathan kinda sorta invited us…, and I said yes.” Seth said.

Roman shook his head. “Alright, I’m down.”

Seth smiled and kissed Roman.

“Then we can watch movies tonight.” Seth added.

“Deal.”

Seth scooped the remaining pancakes off the pan on onto the plate. Roman grabbed the plates and set them up on the island. Seth grabbed the bacon out of the microwave and moved it next to the plate of pancakes. Seth split up the stack and the bacon, and the couple began to eat their breakfast.

“Seth,”

“Yeah?”

“What did you make this into Mickey Mouse shape pancakes?” Roman asked.

Seth placed his fork down and looked at Roman. He grabbed Roman’s hand and kissed it.

“You’re going to Disney with us in April.” Seth said

“The happiest place on Earth with the guy that makes the happiest man on Earth…I love it.” Roman said.


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh fuck,” Seth moaned.

Roman sped up his thrusting, and Seth held on. Tomorrow, the Helmsley family along with Roman, leave for Florida for Spring Break. Roman is all packed and sleeping over, so they can leave right in the morning.

“Roman,” Seth moaned out.

“Almost there baby.” Roman said

“Roman, I can’t hold it.” Seth said.

“Hold on just a few more…”

“Roman,” Seth quietly moaned, as he and Roman came together.

Seth smiled up at him, as Roman placed a kiss on his lips.

“You might want to go get yourself cleaned up.” Roman said.

Seth ran hand down Roman’s check. Roman placed kisses on it, as Seth ran the back of his hand on Roman’s lips.

“Kiss me first,” Seth said.

Roman smiled and leaned down. “With pleasure.

Roman eventually pulled out of Seth and zipped up his shorts.

“I can wash the clothes you’re wearing. I have one more load of laundry to do.” Seth said, before he went into his bathroom to shower.

Roman pulled out a pair of shirt and a tank top out of Seth’s drawer. Roman started keeping some clothes in Seth’s room. It was right after Christmas when Seth asked him if he wanted to keep clothes in his room. Roman was confused why he asked, but didn’t complain.

Roman had finished making Seth’s bed, when Seth came out of the bathroom. The smell of lavender escaped into the room and only Roman could focus on was Seth in his gasses.

“Next time we have sex, you have to wear your glasses.” Roman said.

Seth blushed. “Why?”

“Because I need to make love to my cute nerdy boyfriend.” Roman said and smirked.

Seth smiled and walked up to Roman.  He wrapped his arms around Roman and leaned up to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Seth said.

Roman smiled down at him. “For what?”

“For loving me.”

Roman smiled down at Seth again and closed to space off with a kiss.

Renee knocked on the door and came in after Seth told her she could.

“Your mom says that the food is here and come down to eat now.”

Seth and Roman followed behind Renee down to the kitchen. They each grabbed a plate and grabbed a few slices of pizza. Seth scooped some pasta onto his plate, and then for Roman. The couple grabbed something to drink and went over to sit at the table.

Seth picked up his fork and started eating his pasta. Small conversation flowed between Dean, Roman, Renee, and Seth. Stephanie put don her fork and cleared her throat.

“Seth,” Stephanie said.

Seth swallowed his food. “Yes mom?”

“Your cousin is joining us at Walk Disney World.”

Seth dropped his fork. “Which cousin?”

“Marek,” Stephanie said.

“Mom, I don’t think that would be a great idea.” Seth argued.

“Seth, it’s time that you two got along again.” Stephanie replied.

“What happened four years ago, happed and you both need to get over it.” Stephanie added.

“Mom—“

“Seth, that’s final. My nephew didn’t come to my wedding because he didn’t want to be around you and I just couldn’t uninvited my own son.” Stephanie said.

Seth looked up at his mother, politely stood up from the table and went over to the stairs. He walked up the stairs, went, and locked himself in his room. A few moments later, Roman stood up and grabbed the plates of food. Renee pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and gave it to Roman. Roman went over to the stairs and walked up them and down the hall to Seth’s room.

Roman put the food down and began to pick the lock open. He got up and opened the door after getting it unlocked. Roman smiled at Seth, who was red in the face from crying. Roma grabbed the food and placed the plates on the table in his room, before closing and locking the door behind him. Roman crawled into the bed behind Seth and pulled him into his arms. Roman placed a trail of kisses down the back of Seth’s neck.

Roman felt Seth ease into his arms. He breathed in Seth’s fresh scent and kissed the back of his neck again.

“Maybe we should skip Disney World and just go to Disneyland—just you and me.” Roman said.

“Ro,” Seth softly spoke.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby.” Roman said.

“I personally enjoyed the wedding, but mostly the wedding night.” Roman added.

Seth smiled and turned around, so he was facing his boyfriend. Roman leaned in and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened four years ago?” Roman said.

“Ro, I don’t—“ Seth started, before being cut off by a kiss from Roman.

“Tell you what,” Roman started.

“We’ll go sit in the chair by the window, so I can hold you and then you can tell me.”

Seth agreed and then got up first. Roman followed behind him. Roman sat in the chair first and held open his arms, as Seth slid easily into them.

“So, what happened?” Roman asked

Seth sighed and settled into Roman’s arms.

“Well, my mom and I were visiting her brother and his wife and I went to hangout with Marek and his friends. Little did I know; they had something planned for me.”

Seth paused and then continued.

“We were all hanging out in the backyard of one of his friends and they were throwing water balloons at everyone because it was 100 degrees outside. One of his friends came up behind me and decked it on my head and then another one pants me in front of everyone.” Seth said.

“Were you exposed?” Roman asked.

“Yeah,”

“That jackass. I’m going to teach him a thing or two about why he shouldn’t hurt family.” Roman said.

“That’s cute Roman, but there’s more.” Seth said.

“I was so embarrassed that I ran around to the front of the house and sat on the porch and started crying. Then this guy came up to me and started comforting me. His name was Sami and he was just the sweetest. He told me that he was Marek’s boyfriend and then I told him what his boyfriend did to me. Sami couldn’t believe it, like he didn’t want to believe it, so when I saw Marek come around the corner, I—“

“You what?” Roman asked.

“…I kissed Sami and then flipped off Marek behind him.” Seth finished.

“Is that why he’s mad at you?” Roman asked.

“He’s mad at me because Sami ended things with him after Marek confirmed what he did. He’s mad that Sami left him because of me. I ended a two year relationship.” Seth said.

“Seth that is not your fault.” Roman said.

“Your cousin was a jerk and Sami got out of that mess in time.” Roman added.

“I know Sami is seeing someone new.” Seth said.

“You keep up with him?” Roman asked.

“Well, Bayley told me about him.” Seth said.

“Before Bayley moved to Florida, Finn came out to her. They are still great friends and Bayley will always be his first love, but Finn met Sami on Tinder, when Sami was vacationing in Malibu with is family. Finn and Sami met and are kinda together.” Seth said.

“That’s wonderful that he found someone,” Roman said.

“I’m just worried that Marek will do something to ruin us.” Seth said.

“I’ve seen you at your best and I’ve seen you at your worst.” Roman said.

“I always come back because I love you.” Roman said.

Seth smiled up at Roman and Roman leaned down and kissed Seth on the lips.

“And you have the best ass I have ever seen, so I’m not giving up this ass.” Roman added.

“Roman!” Seth exclaimed.

“Just telling the truth.” Roman said.

Seth laughed and then grabbed Roman’s hand. “You love everything about me.”

Seth slowly moved Roman’s hand over his crotch.

“It’s yours,” Seth said.

Roman gently squeezed Seth’s cock through his shorts.

Roman leaned down to kiss Seth, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Seth,” Renee said

“Are you okay?” Renee asked.

Seth slid out of Roman’s lap to go answer the door.

“Seth,” Roman called out

“Your shorts.”

Seth looked down at his hard cock.

“You and your hands,” Seth joked.

Seth went over to answer the door.

“Hey Renee,” Seth said.

“Are you alright?” Renee asked.

“Yeah, I am” Seth replied.

“We all know your mom owes you an apology because that was just plain out mean that she would even think about that.” Renee said.

“It’s gonna be okay because you have me and Dean and most importantly, you have Roman.” Renee said.

“We’re gonna have fun on this trip!” Renee added.

Seth stepped out of the car and walked into the lobby of the Disney Boardwalk resort. It was nighttime and the group was tired. They spent the day in Orlando, before heading to the resort. Hunter had reserved two suites because they had a large group. Each suite had two bedrooms. Dean and Roman fought over who was getting the king size bed in the master bedroom. Renee told Dean to let Seth and Roman have it. Dean wondered why Renee told him that and she told him that this would most likely be the only time that Seth has with Roman, due to Marek joining them.

Roman’s phone went off in his pocket.

“Oh, it’s the front desk.” Roman said.

“I left my wallet downstairs.”

Roman went out the door and Dean followed him.

“How long do you want me to keep Seth away?”

“I’ll text you when I’m ready for him.”

Roman hurried down to the front desk. “Mr. Reigns, here are the rose petals, chocolates, and candles you asked for. The fireworks start in thirty minutes, so you had better hurry.

When Roman got back up to the room, he received a text from Dean saying that they will be back in thirty minutes.

Roman opened the box and pulled out the candles. He set up three small candles on each nightstand and then the rest spread out through the room. He took the rose petals and placed them into a shape of a heart, and then sprinkled the remaining all over the room. He took the chocolates and placed them one by one in order, inside the heart, spelling out the word _PROM_ and adding a question mark at the end. Roman sent a text to Dean telling him to bring Seth back up, and then took his lighter and started to light the candles.

Roman pulled out a long steamed rose and hid the box. Roman looked at his watched and noticed that the fireworks started in five minutes.

“Roman,” Seth said.

“Ro?” Seth said and walked into their bedroom.

Seth gasped. “Roman!”

Roman walked from out of the corner hold the rose.

Seth shut the door behind him and walked up to Roman.

“Seth Rollins,” Roman started.

“Will you…go to the prom…with me?”

Seth removed his hands from his face and walked up to Roman. Seth smiled and kissed Roman.

“Of course I will. I won’t go with anyone else.” Seth said.

Roman leaned in to kiss Seth. Roman and Seth both pulled back from the kiss when they heard the start to the fireworks. Seth grabbed Roman’s hand and went to sit out on the balcony.

“Ro, they’re so beautiful.” Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, as they both watched the fireworks lighten up all around the parks.

“I love fireworks.” Seth said.

“I can’t wait to go to Hollywood Studios tomorrow. We need to get a picture in front of the Mickey hat.” Seth said.

“Of course baby,” Roman said and kissed Seth’s cheek.

“I’ll have no problem eating the chocolate, but can we leave the rose petals on the bed? I want you to fuck me on them.” Seth said.

“You kinky shit, let’s go.” Roman said, as he tapped Seth’s butt to get him to get up.

Roman and Seth walked back into their room laughing.

“Babe, can you double check to make sure the front door is locked?” Roman asked.

“Sure,” Seth said.

Seth smiled as he opened the door.

“Hello Seth,” a voice said.

“Oh my god,” Seth exclaimed.

“Baby, what happened?” Roman came out in a hurry.

“He’s here. Marek is here.” Seth said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on," Roman said and pulled Seth back into their room.

"It's nice to meet you, but we'll talk to you in the morning." Roman said to Marek.

"There's a bed in the sofa and the pillows are in the closet down the hall." Roman added.

Roman closed the door and then locked it. He turned to Seth, walked up, and kissed his forehead. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's waist.

"Make love to me, Roman." Seth said.

"No Seth," Roman said.

"Because using sex as a way to avoid your problems, doesn't work." Roman said.

"But, you make me feel better." Seth said.

"I know baby," Roman said and kissed Seth's forehead.

"But, if you just talk to me, I'll listen and help."

Roman sat on the bed and held Seth's hands.

"Seth, I know you're uncomfortable about your cousin being here, but don't let him your vacation." Roman said, swinging Seth's arms.

"Our vacation," Seth said and moved to sit on Roman's lap.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist to hold him.

"You're just trying to butter me up." Roman joked.

"Is it working?" Seth joked back.

Seth leaned in to kiss Roman, but Roman moved away.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you." Roman said.

Seth sighed. "Okay."

Seth moved from Roman's lap and slid back on the bed. Roman crawled back and sat next to him.

"I'm worried that—" Seth started.

"I'm worried that Marek might try to get revenge on me, by breaking us up." Seth said.

Roman smiled and brought Seth into, to hold him.

"Seth, we've seen each other at our worst." Roman said.

"When you got that stomach virus in January, who took care of you?" Roman asked.

"Mom."

Roman grunted at him.

"You did."

"When I got released from the hospital, who came over to check up on me everyday?" Roman asked.

"I did."

"Seth, I love you more than possibly anything—well, not my mother." Roman said.

Seth smiled up at Roman. "She's your mom, of course!"

"No one is taking you—or your cute big butt—from me." Roman said.

Seth put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"Do you feel better?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I'm not worried anymore." Seth lied.

"But, I am keeping an eye out. You are mine and I'm not getting rid of you." Seth added.

Roman smiled and kissed Seth's forehead.

"Now, let's get some sleep. I'll give you something special in the morning."

* * *

Roman woke up the next morning. It was a little after 6:30. He looked over at Seth, who was cuddling his pillow. Roman leaned down a placed a soft kiss on Seth's tan shoulder. Roman licked his lips, as he looked at the sight of his naked boyfriend wrapped up in the bedsheet.

Ever since Seth told Roman that he likes to sleep naked, Roman has been using that to his advantage, and usually makes Seth sleep in the nude.

Roman pulled the bedsheet off Seth and admired the naked physique of his boyfriend. Roman hovered over Seth and kissed his forehead. He placed a trail of kisses on Seth and stopped when he reached Seth's cock. He placed a small kiss on the tip before opening up Seth's legs.

Roman placed kisses on both of Seth's thighs before licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Roman dipped his tongue inside the wet hole.

"Mmmm," Seth moaned out.

Seth tasted sweeter than before and Roman knew that he wanted more. Roman's tongue explored the forbidden hole while Seth reached down to stroke his cock.

"Roman, not while people are home." Seth said.

Roman stopped and looked up. Seth is still asleep.

"Mmm Roman, so good." Seth moaned out again.

Roman smiled and then got back to Seth's ass.

"Fuck, Roman." Seth moaned louder.

Roman knew that Seth was going to scream his name louder than an air horn, so he had to improvise. Roman got up and went into the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and shoved it in Seth's mouth.

"That should do it," Roman said to himself.

Roman loves it when Seth screams his name; however, he doesn't want to wake everyone else up.

Roman got back on the bed and back in between Seth's thighs. He decided to show Seth's thighs some love too. Seth has very fit and thick thighs and Roman can't get enough of them. He loves how thick and fit his boyfriend is.

Seth was brought out of his sleep due to the vibration on his thighs. He questioned why a washcloth was in his mouth and then sat up and saw Roman pleasing him.

"A washcloth? Really?" Seth said.

Roman smirked up at him and pulled back from his thighs. "Had to find something to keep you from waking up the entire resort."

Seth mocked his smirk. "I'm not _that_ loud."

"Please, you're so loud, all our friends could hear you all the way back in California."

"Besides," Roman said and started to cral his way up to Seth's face.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to hear you scream my name when you cum."

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth.

Roman's hand traveled down Seth's body and his fingers stopped at Seth's hole. Roman popped in two fingers into Seth's hole and started to pump them.

Seth wrapped his arms tight around Roman.

Roman eventually pulled back to give Seth some air. Seth panted heavily and he came on Roman's pajama pants.

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth again. He rolled off to the side and pulled Seth into his arms.

"So, uh, what were you dreaming about?" Roman asked.

"You fucked me in your kitchen." Seth said.

"Maybe I can make that happen when we get back." Roman replied.

"I'd like that" Seth said and smirked.

"Let's go shower. I'll fuck you in there." Roman said.

Seth got out and quickly ran into the bathroom, with Roman hot on his heels.

* * *

"There it is," Seth shouted.

"Let's get our picture." Seth said and dragged Roman over to an open spot in front of the giant Mickey hat.

Seth handed Renee his phone and she snapped a picture of Seth and Roman in front of the large replica of the Sorcerer Mickey hat.

"This picture turned out really good. You guys are so cute."

"Well, Seth is the cute one and I am the good looking one." Roman joked.

Seth crinkled his nose at Roman, and Roman placed a kiss on his head.

The group decided to walk and get some fast passes for rides and the water show. After that, they started heading for some rides. Roman casually slipped is hand into Seth's hand and intertwined his fingers with Seth's.

Roman is never the one to show PDA, but he loves Seth and wants to show him off to everyone. Seth was enjoying his morning that he forgot that Marek was with them.

Seth frowned when Marek purposely broke up the hand holding and stood between them.

"So Seth tells me that you play football." Marek said to Roman.

"Yep, I have a full ride to play at Michigan in the fall." Roman said.

"I'm attending Ohio State in the fall for wrestling. Maybe I'll root for you during the games." Marek said.

"Haha, well, I wouldn't want you to get in a fight over it." Roman said.

"I wouldn't mind." Marek said and looked over at Seth and smirked. "You are my cousin's boyfriend."

The group made it to the first ride, Marek slid right through Seth and Roman, and now he and Roman had to sit in the row behind Seth, Dean, and Renee. As the cart doors shut, Roman put his arm across Seth's shoulder. Seth reached up, grabbed Roman's hand, and kissed it. Roman eventually had to pull his hand back so the ride could start. Seth was hoping this wouldn't ruin his day.

After the ride ended, Seth got out and waited for Roman. Roman came up, grabbed Seth's hand, and started to walk with him to the next ride.

"I have 350 likes on our picture." Seth said.

"Well, you do have over 2,000 followers." Roman mentioned.

"Besides, just wait until I post mine." Roman added and smirked.

"Wait," Seth stopped him.

"You didn't use your phone to take a picture in front of the hat." Seth questioned.

"I have a different picture." Roman grinned.

Seth's eyes widen as he laughed. "Roman Leakee Reigns, if you post…"

"This one," Roman said and pulled out his phone.

"I made it my lock screen." Roman said and smiled.

Seth smiled at the picture of him standing in front of the large Mickey Mouse hat—smiling at how happy it made him.

"Roman," Seth said.

"I'm in love with this picture." Roman interrupted.

The next ride was a fast simulation ride. Seth was able to sit next to Roman because the row had five seats. Seth grabbed Roman's hand and squeezed it tight. Seth isn't a fan of these simulation rides, but he's sucking it up for Roman.

The ride only lasted for a few minutes and Seth wouldn't let go.

"Baby, it's over." Roman said.

"What a puss," Marek mumbled.

"Fuck off," Roman told Marek.

Seth stood up, Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's neck, and Seth grabbed his hand.

"Oop, I have to tie my shoe." Seth said.

Seth moved off to the side so he could tie his shoe and Marek took the opportunity to make his move.

Marek walked up to the group and told them that Seth said we can start moving and he'll catch up.

Seth finished tying his shoe and walked back over to the spot. Roman wasn't there and neither was anyone else.

"Roman?" Seth called out.

Seth went back over and sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone and called Roman. When Roman didn't answer, Seth texted him.

Seth sat and waited for a response. When an hour passed, Seth was fed up and decided to leave. Seth walked out of the park and over to the boat that brought them over from their resort. When Seth got back to the hotel, he went up to his room and put on his swimsuit.

Seth grabbed a beach towel and headed down to the pool area. If he couldn't enjoy this day with his boyfriend, might as well enjoy it for himself.

* * *

"Seth, what happened to you today?" Roman said, as he walked into the room.

"Well, after you guys ditched me, I decided to leave and just go to the pool." Seth said.

"Ditched you?" Roman started.

"You told us we could go on and you'll catch up." Roman added.

"I said no such thing. I even told you I had to tie my shoe." She replied.

"You should have called us." Roman said, changing the tone in his voice.

"I did and no one answered. Seth replied with a change in his tone of voice.

"I didn't get a notification from you. You just walked off from us." Roman argued.

"You'd think I wouldn't call you?" Seth started.

"I sat and waited for an hour to see if you'd come back."

"How did you not realize I wasn't there?" Seth asked.

"Look Seth, let's get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow. We're going to the waterpark tomorrow and I want you refreshed because we're doing all the slides—together." Roman said.

Seth walked over to the bed and grabbed his pillow.

"Baby, where are you going?" Roman asked.

"I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight." Seth replied.

"If you don't get your cute butt back over here, I am coming over there." Roman said.

"Get some sleep; we're going to the waterpark tomorrow." Seth said mockingly

Roman sensed the change in Seth's tone and realized that Seth is upset. Roman got out of bed and went over to the sofa. He kneeled down next to Seth and placed a kiss on his lips. Seth's eyes immediately shot open and looked at Roman smiling in front of him.

Roman reached behind Seth and grabbed his pillow. He placed it on Seth and then picked Seth up and carried him over to the bed.

After placing Seth on the bed, Roman crawled over Seth and lied down next to him. Roman used his arm as support, rested his head on his palm, and leaned on his side to look down at Seth.

"Ya know Seth, I was really scared today." Roman started.

"Why?"

"Because I had no idea where you were." Roman said.

Roman moved his free arm across Seth's middle.

"If anything bad ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Roman said.

"Ro," Seth whispered and ran his palm up and down Roman' cheek.

"Seth, I love you so much." Roman paused. "I've never felt these feelings for anyone."

"I mean, I love my mom and my family, but my love for you is different. It's like, when I see you every day, I get so excited. Whether it's you or just the thought, I can't hide my feelings about you."

"Roman," Seth whispered softly.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him down for a hug.

"I love you so much," Seth replied.

"More than you could ever think." Seth added.

"Can I kiss you?" Roman mumbled in Seth's neck.

"If you do it on my lips." Seth retorted.

Roman picked his head up, smiled, and leaned down to kiss Seth.

"I'm glad you're coming to Michigan with me." Roman mumbled on Seth's lips.

"Me too," Seth replied before closing the small space between their lips.

Marek pulled his ear off the bedroom door.

"Shit, it didn't work."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been split into two, so part 2 is coming asap!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2!

"I want to see that cute butt in that speedo." Roman said.

"You want everyone else to stare at it?"

"Nevermind, that's my ass."

Roman walked up to Seth and grabbed his ass. "Just for me and me only."

"Have I ever told you that your possessive side is a huge turn on?" Seth mentioned.

"Quite a few times," Roman replied before placing a kiss on Seth's lips.

"I'm not gonna lose you today." Roman started.

"I'm gonna be on you like a watch dog."

"I hope you can keep up." Seth said and grabbed the beach bag.

"I know a nice little area where we can be alone." Seth said before leaning up to kiss Roman.

Roman grabbed Seth's hand and exited the room. The entire family was going to stay together today, so the group of teens met Hunter, Stephanie, and the girls in the lobby.

When they got on the bus, Roman was still holding Seth's hand when he led him into a small row of seats. Seth sat in the window seat and Roman sat right next to him. Roman let go of Seth's hand, only to wrap his arm around Seth. Seth moved in closer to Roman.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Roman whispered in Seth's ear.

"What?" Seth whispered back.

"Taking you back to the suite and fucking you everywhere in that place." Roman said.

"Your naked body on mine and feeling your soft skin."

"Ro, you're getting me all hot and bothered." Seth said.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Roman replied.

When the shuttle bus pulled up in front of the waterpark, Roman grabbed Seth's hand and walked up to a bag check. After getting through that and security, the family went to find a nice place to put their stuff.

"Do you want me to rub sunscreen on your back?" Roman asked Seth.

"And you get me all hot and bothered, I'll pass." Seth joked.

Renee came over and helped Seth with his sunscreen. Seth pulled his hair back into a tiny bun and sat on the long lounger. He put on his sunglass as he lied back in the sun.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Roman asked.

"I'm going to work on my tan and sleep, so go enjoy yourself and I'll be here when you get back." Seth replied.

Of course, Seth is still upset about what happened yesterday, but he doesn't want to be grouchy or moody in front of Roman.

Seth lifted his sunglasses when he saw Roman sitting next to him.

"Ro, go have some fun. Don't wait for me." Seth said.

Roman moved across the lounger and grabbed Seth's hand. "I told you that I'm gonna be on you like a watch dog. When you're ready to go, I'm ready to go."

Roman pulled up Seth's hand and kissed it.

"Hey you," Marek said to the cute brunet

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Tye."

"How would you like to make 75 dollars today?" Marek asked.

"Keep talking."

Marek stood next to him. "You see that guy over there with the black bun?"

Marek pointed over to Roman.

"He's hot," Tye said.

"I want you to flirt with him and get him to go on the water slides with you." Marek said.

"What about sex?" Tye asked.

"If he asks you, then go for it." Marek said.

"You got yourself a deal." Tye said.

* * *

"Roman," Seth said

"Roman," Seth said again and nudged him.

"Ro, wake up." Seth said.

Roman still wasn't moving, so Seth got and climbed over him. He sat on his lap, leaned down, and kissed Roman.

Roman opened his eyes and smiled. "I knew it would work."

"You fuck." Seth said and playfully smacked Roman's chest.

"Fuck? I'd love to!" Roman said.

"Well, if you're a good boy, then I'll let you have me." Seth said and then leaned down and kissed Roman.

Tye started walking towards Roman. Seth was leaning partially of the lounger. Tye purposely walked into the lounger Roman was sitting on, immediately knocking Seth off and hitting his head on the concrete.

Roman quickly looked over at Seth, got up, and went to him.

"Seth!" Roman called out.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Tye exclaimed.

Roman and Tye helped Seth up.

"Are you alright?" Tye asked Seth.

"I think so," Seth said.

Seth placed his hand on the back on his hand and felt something wet. He brought his hand to his face and widen his eyes at the sight of blood.

"Oh my god," Roman said.

"We need to get your to first aid."

Roman helped Seth over to the station and checked him in.

"Seth, I'm gonna wait—"

"Roman" Seth said, cutting Roman off.

"Go have fun. I mean it," Seth said.

"Go find Dean and have fun!"

"Are you sure baby?" Roman asked

Seth smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course!"

Roman pecked a kiss on Seth's lips. "I'll come back and check on you later!"

Roman went back over to there their things were and the brunet was still there.

"I am so sorry." Tye said.

"Hey, it's alright. Things happen." Roman said.

"He's gonna be okay!"

As Tye started to walk away, Roman called out his name. Tye turned around and Roman came up to him. Roman asked him what his name was and he told Roman that it's Tye. Roman told him his name and they smiled and shook hands.

"Do you want to go on a waterslide with me? It's a double person only tube ride and Seth can't go anymore." Roman asked.

"I would love to." Tye said.

Roman went over and picked up a double tube and he and Tye went over to the slide.

* * *

Two hours have gone by and Seth got released from the station. Seth was surprised when Roman didn't come by, but he was glad that Roman was having fun.

Seth went back over to the loungers, where their things were and sat down. Dean came over a few minutes later and sat down next to Seth.

"Hey buddy, Roman told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. A little shaken up, but good." Seth replied.

"Have you seen Roman? I want to see if he wants to go in the lazy river with me." Seth asked.

"I saw him with some brunet. I think his name is Tye." Dean said.

"Oh," Seth said, changing the tone of his voice.

"Well nevermind then." Seth said and got up. He went over and grabbed a single tube.

"Do you want me to tell him that you're out?" He'll race back for you." Dean asked.

"We're getting ready to leave soon. I wouldn't want to ruin his fun with another guy."

Seth walked over to the pool. He placed the tube in the water and then jumped on it. He laid his head back and let the water drift him around the pool.

Several minutes later, he woke up from the sudden jerking of his tube. He looked up to see Roman pulling him off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Well, I figured we can enjoy something together." Roman said

Seth got up, removed the single tube, and sat behind Roman on the double tube.

Roman lied his head back in Seth's lap and Seth started to rub Roman's face. Seth leaned down and placed a kiss on Roman's forehead, the ti of his nose, then his lips.

"That feels so good baby." Roman said.

Seth's thoughts were then clouded back to Roman and Tye. Just the thought of Roman with another boy makes his blood boil.

Seth, Roman, let's go!" Renee called out.

Seth got out and Roman followed him. They met up with the rest of the family and grabbed their belongings. Roman tried to grab Seth's hand and hold it, but Seth kept letting go.

"Baby, are you alright?" Roman said, stopping Seth.

"I'm fine." Seth lied.

The family got on the bus and headed back to the hotel. Everyone showered up and got ready for dinner. They decided to try out one of the dinner theaters in Disney. Seth wasn't in the mood, but he'd put on a fake smile for everyone else.

Seth excused himself to use the bathroom. Roman waited several minutes before doing the same. Roman walked into the bathroom and walked u behind Seth. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and kissed the back on his head.

"How long are the stiches in for?" Roman asked.

"Two weeks." Seth said

Roman laced a few more kisses on the injury before placing some on Seth's neck.

"You smell so nice. I just want to rip these clothes off so much."

Seth turned around and kissed Roman. "Night is not over yet. You gotta be a good boy through dinner in order to get desserts." Seth said and then patted his own ass.

Roman wanted the evening to be nice because he wanted to get back and enjoy Seth in his arms and forget all about the boy at the waterpark trying to kiss him.

* * *

"Did you fuck him?" Seth asked.

"What?" Roman asked.

"The brunet from the waterpark. Did you fuck him?"

"Absolutely not." Roman replied.

"I bet you wanted to." Set shot back.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you think I would cheat on you?" Roman asked.

"You know what, nevermind. I'm out of here." Roman said and walked towards the door.

"You're fucking crazy." Roman said and slammed the door.

Seth went and opened the door. "You can fuck right off."

Seth slammed the door. He went over to Roman's suitcase and knocked it over. He started throwing his clothes around. Seth slid to the ground and started crying.

"Seth?" Renee knocked on the door.

"What?"

Renee came in and shut the door. She went over and sat next to Seth.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked.

"No, not at all." Seth replied.

"What happened?"

"I accused him of cheating with tat boy he was with at the waterpark." Seth answered.

"He didn't cheat, but that boy did try to kiss him a lot." Renee replied.

"What?"

"Maybe that's why Roman is mad. You need to find him." Renee said.

"What do you mean he tried to kiss him?" Seth asked.

"He kept trying to kiss Roman, but Roman always had to tell him no."

"He's probably mad that you think he would cheat on you, but at the same time, it almost happened." Renee added.

"I love him so much," Seth said.

"Then go find him. Look around the pool area." Renee said.

As Seth got up, Marek walked into the room. "Seeing someone you love, hurt you and leave. Now you know how it feels."

"What?"

"You ended me and Sami, so I ended you and Roman." Marek said.

"You fucking son of a bitch. You are still as vile as you were four years ago." Seth said.

"Oh well, all is fair in love and war." Marek replied.

"No, what happened with you and Sami, happened because you are an asshole, but what you did to me and Roman, just shows how much of a person you are." Seth said.

"You are a sick, vile, and twisted individual and we may be related, but you, you are no family of mine." Seth added.

Seth walked out of his room and out of the suite. He headed down the hall to his parents' suite. Seth knocked on the door and Stephanie answered.

"Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Thank you mom. Thank you for inviting Marek on this vacation. Because of that, you ruined my relationship with the man I love and care so much for. Because you had to invite Marek on this trip, knowing it wasn't a good idea. You just had to ruin my relationship."

Seth angrily walked off and headed for the elevators.

"Seth, wait!" Stephanie yelled out.

Seth got on the elevators and headed down to the lobby. He walked outside and started looking for Roman. Seth walked down the garden path, and then saw Roman sitting on a bench by the fountain.

"Roman," Seth called out.

Roman looked over at Seth and then back at the fountain.

"Ro," Seth said and then sat on the bench.

"Ro, I am so sorry." Seth said.

"You have every right to be mad. I don't know why I got so angry, but the thought of you with someone else just makes my blood boil." Seth said.

Seth grabbed Roman's hand and kissed it. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I will still love you, even if you want to end things." Seth added.

"Seth," Roman said and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to end things with you. We had a fight and couples fight. I just don't understand why you would think I would cheat on you." Roman paused to wipe the tears falling from Seth's eyes.

"Baby, I would never do that to you. You allowed me to break that wall you had over your heart and let me protect it."

"That's so corny." Seth said and laughed as more tears came down his face.

"My point being, you can trust me." Roman said.

Roman started wiping more tears off Seth's face and then pulled Seth into his lap.

"I love you. You're the only guy for me." Roman said.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed his lips. "I love you too."

Seth leaned in and hugged Roman, as Roman wrapped his arms around Seth.

"Come on," Roman said.

"Let's go upstairs. Make up sex in the most magical place in the world sounds like something we must do." Roman said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of smut! FYI!

"Oh Roman," Seth let out.

"You sure know how to satisfy a man." Seth said.

Roman crawled back into his bed and pulled Seth into his arms. It's a week before prom and Roman has been extra horny lately. Every chance Roman gets, he and Seth would fuck. Whether they take their time or it's a quickie, Seth made sure that both he and Roman were satisfied. Seth didn't mind the extra horniness, he actually enjoyed the sex just as much as Roman, he's just worried about being caught.

After the Disney trip, Roman and Seth have been with each other almost every day. When Seth and Roman got back up to their suite, Marek, along with his things, were gone and a note was left on the table. Marek apologized for everything he did to Seth and said that he doesn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to him again.

Seth has finally started talking to his mother again. She feels terrible for almost ruining the thing that made her son the happiest her has ever been.

Roman placed innocent kisses on Seth's neck. Seth giggled over the vibration from his stubble.

"You look so hot with that beard," Seth said, as he turned and faced Roman.

"Oh I know," Roman said.

"What don't I look good in?" Roman rhetorically asked.

Seth pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want me to open that door?" Seth jokingly asked.

"There's nothing behind that door." Roman answered.

"I bet there's something." Seth said.

Roman placed another innocent kiss on Seth's lips.

"But, I never see anything. You look good in everything. You also look good with me." Seth added.

"That's my favorite look." Roman said.

"What is?" Seth asked.

"You…with me." Roman replied.

Seth smiled as he rolled on his back and pulled Roman on top of him.

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth.

"You always know how to make me smile." Seth whispered.

Roman smiled as he closed the space in between their lips and pulled the comforter on the bed over them, as he and Seth started to make love for the third time that Saturday.

* * *

Tonight is the Layfield Prep Senior Prom. The theme is Vegas night. Seth got ready at Roman's house because Roman's mom wanted to do pictures of them together before the gang came over.

Roman walked into the guest room, where Seth was getting ready.

"Roman!" Seth exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and covered himself.

Roman smirked, shut and locked the door.

Roman walked up to Seth, as Seth dropped his towel. Roman moved across the bed and signaled for Seth to come to him.

Seth crawled onto the bed and over Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and smiled up at him.

"I love you," Roman said.

Seth leaned down and kissed Roman. "I love you too."

"I'm glad you're my date. I can't even imagine spending this night with anyone else."

"Who was your date last year to your junior prom?" Seth said.

"Well, it was Lana, but Tyler gave me a few blowjobs throughout the night in a storage closet." Roman replied.

"Tyler?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, Tyler Breeze."

"Wait, I didn't know Tyler was gay."

"He's not out, but I fucked him a lot." Roman said.

Seth sat up on Roman's lap. Roman started to worry if he started to upset his boyfriend.

"Is that why he hates me?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Well, he's been giving me the cold shoulder since I met him." Seth said.

"I first met him through Dean, but you're always with me, so that must be why." Seth added.

"So, what did you do after?" Seth proceeded to ask.

"Well, we went to Lana's for a party, then he and I went to a ho—wait, are you gonna get mad and then not have sex with me tonight?"

"No, I legit want to know. I want to make it better this year." Seth said.

Roman smiled and brought Seth back down into an embrace. "You being my date tonight is already making it better."

"I want you to take me to a hotel tonight. I want you to fuck me in a hotel room….again." Seth smirked.

"You want to go to a hotel tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, screw the beach house; I want to make love in a hotel room tonight."

"I don't know if you can handle it." Roman said.

"What do you mean?" Seth questioned

"Well," Roman started as he thought about his words closely.

"You're a sensitive man."

"I'm not a pussy." Seth said.

"I know you're not." Roman said.

"I like your sensitivity. It shows that you actually care for me, but it might be too much for you because it will just be you and me. There's going to be a lot of sex and I plan on trying new things."

Seth leaned down and kissed Roman. "I love you, okay. I want you to take me to that same hotel and make love to me inside of a room."

"Are you sure you want this?" Roman asked for confirmation.

"Yes—it will give us a small bit of what we'll be doing in college." Seth said.

"And what would that be?" Roman asked seductively.

"You and me alone in our room, naked in bed, and a place to ourselves." Seth said.

"Oh, I like that" Roman said, before bringing Seth down for a kiss.

"I'm gonna go make a reservation and hop in the shower. My mom wants you to eat some snacks before you put your suit on." Roman says as he got up.

"Oh and Seth, if you want me to, I will cuddle you up in my arms all night, if it gets to be too much for you." Roman added.

Seth smiled and blew him a kiss.

Roman knocked on Seth's door.

"Hey babe, you ready for pic…tures." Roman stuttered as he saw Seth in his suit.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Seth said, looking on his suit for any stains or rips.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Roman said.

"You just look so beautiful." Roman added.

Seth blushed and walked over to Roman, who held open his arms for him. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's get a quick selfie." Seth said.

Seth pulled out his phone and opened up the camera. He turned the camera onto the selfie option and held it up. Seth turned and looked at Roman. He leaned up and kissed Roman on the lips as he took the picture. Seth pulled back and looked at the camera with Roman. They both smiled as Seth took another picture.

"Are you posting that on Instagram?" Roman asked.

"No," Seth said.

"It's part of a collage I am making for our room this fall."

"Oh?" Roman asked curiously.

"Can I see it when you're done?"

"Maybe," Seth smirked.

Roman pecked Seth on his lips and took him downstairs.

"Wait," Trish said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Roman, come stand here." Trish said and pointed at the floor in front of the stairs.

"And Seth, you stand here." She said and pointed to the bottom step.

"Seth, wrap your arms around Roman's neck, but keep them loosen."

Trish looked into the camera screen and smiled.

"Perfect."

"Now Roman, turn around and face Seth." Trish said.

"Seth, wrap your arms around him and Roman, put your hands on his hips.

"Perfect again. Now let's go to the pool!"

Roman grabbed Seth's hand and led him out to the backyard.

"Roman, I want you to sit on this bench and Seth I want you to sit on his lap." Trish said.

Roman smirked at Seth, who blushed.

"Roman, no" His mother said pointing at him. "I want a nice picture."

"Would you mind taking one on my phone?" Seth asked.

Trish smiled. "Not at all."

Trish took both pictures and handed the phone back to Seth. Seth smiled at the picture and showed Roman. "That's the one I'm going to post."

Seth posted the picture to Instagram and captioned it _"My Prince Charming"_

"Let's get one more before everyone else shows up." Trish said.

* * *

As soon as Roman and Seth got to the venue, Seth dragged Roman to the line for a picture. After they got their picture, they found Eva, who saved a table for everyone.

"Babe, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Roman said and kissed Seth's head.

Roman walked into the empty bathroom and not too long was Tyler right behind him.

"So Roman, how are we going to do it this year?" Tyler asked.

"Do what?"

"Sex, the blowjobs. How are we gonna get you away from Seth?" Tyler asked.

"Well, if I want a blowjob, I'll ask Seth. He loves giving them to me. As for sex, I'm having it with Seth later tonight." Roman said.

"Oh come on," Tyler said, as he walked up to Roman.

"He gives really good ones." Roman said.

"Better than mine." Tyler said, as he started to rub his hand on Roman's crotch.

Roman stepped back from Tyler's touch.

"Inappropriate." Roman said.

"I have a boyfriend, whom I love." Roman added.

Roman walked out of the bathroom and back into the venue. Roman walked over to the table and pulled Seth up into his arms. Roman placed a deep kiss on Seth's lips.

"Well," Seth said.

"Hello to you too, love."

Roman smiled and kissed Seth again.

"I want to talk to you somewhere private." Seth said.

Seth grabbed Roman's hand and took him out of the venue and down a hall.

"What's up baby?" Roman asked.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and kissed him back. Roman opened up the door to the storage room behind Seth and walked Seth in.

Seth pulled back from the kiss. He ran has hand over Roman's crotch, as he felt Roman hardened.

Seth dropped down to his knees and started to unbuckle Roman's belt.

"Seth, what are you doing?"

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Because you're just doing this because Tyler did it last year?"

"Then why did you push me into this storage closet?"

When Roman didn't answer, Seth continued. He pulled down Roman's pants and underwear and started to stroke Roman's cock. Roman threw his head back as he moaned. He loves when Seth touches him.

Seth leaned in a kissed the tip, before licking a strip up Roman's cock.

Seth started to suck on the tip. Seth on his knees is such a sight Roman loves to see. He could keep Seth in that position, if he could. God, Roman loved Seth on his knees. Seth has always offered to give Roman blowjobs, for Roman felt that he needed to have sex with Seth. Roman felt that he needed to show Seth, physically, how much me loves him. As for anything else, Roman is always buying him things and leaving cute notes in his locker. Seth leaves notes too, but Seth finds it more meaningful that Roman leaves the notes.

Roman pulled Seth's brown locks out of the bun and let them fall down to his shoulders, before grabbing them. Seth deepened himself, as he felt Roman gripping tighter.

"Shit Seth, you're such a good cock sucker."

Roman knew he was about to shoot a huge load and he loves it when Seth swallows it all. Something about Seth being a bit slutty is such a turn on for Roman. Roman honestly can say that he has never had any guy suck his dick, as Seth does. He can honestly say that Seth is the best he has ever had because Seth responds back. Seth loves him back.

"Seth, I'm coming now."

Roman bit his lip as he came hard and Seth swallowed it all. Seth pulled back and looked up at Roman as he licked around his lips. Roman pulled his pants and underwear back up and pulled Seth up immediately.

"Where did you learn to suck dick like that?" Roman asked.

"Well, you do like me on my knees right?" Seth asked.

"Always," Roman said and leaned in to kiss Seth.

* * *

The rest of the night was exquisite for Seth. With only encountering Tyler once, he was able to hold back his jealousy and enjoy his night. Seth gave Roman a few more blowjobs throughout the night and Roman was crowned Prom King, while Eva was crowned Prom Queen. Eva told Roman that instead of dancing with her, that he should have his special dance with his prince.

The after party was at the fitness club where Seth and the Bella's work, but Tyler held a party at his house. Roman and Seth stopped by there just to get some goodies, before heading over to Tyler's house. Seth was worried about Tyler and Roman, now that he knew about their past. Luckily, for Seth, Roman kept him away from Tyler. After what happened in the bathroom earlier, Seth doesn't need to know. Seth and Roman ended up having a quick makeout session in one of the closets in Tyler's house before leaving to go to the Four Seasons.

"Wow, this room is so big." Seth said.

"The best for my bae." Roman said.

After locking the door to the room, Roman dropped their overnight bag and walked towards his boyfriend. Seth turned around, smiled at Roman, and proceeded to kiss him.

Seth walked Roman towards the bed Seth stopped to take off his shirt and Roman did the same.

Seth pushed Roman back on the bed, got on and crawled over him. Seth leaned down and started to kiss Roman. Roman moved his arms on Seth's back to hold him down.

Roman started to move his hands down Seth's back and into his shorts. Roman cupped Seth's ass and Seth whimpered and properly started to kiss Roman. Roman moved up his legs, so Seth could have support.

Seth pulled back from the kiss and softly sat on Roman's thigh. Seth started to unbutton his shorts, but was stopped when Roman pressed his lips on Seth's torso and brought him back down.

Seth giggled at the vibration from the beard on his chest.

Seth brought his face back up and then adjusted his position over Roman. Seth started slowly rolling his hips on Roman, as Roman started taking Seth's shorts off.

Seth stood up to finish taking off the clothing article, but he also took is underwear off as well.

He sat back down on Roman and continued to roll his hips.

"Fuck Seth," Roman moaned out.

Seth smirked down at him. Seth then leaned down and kissed Roman and Roman took the opportunity to flip the positions.

"Babe, I know you're very flexible and I want to try something new. Let me know if it hurts and I will stop." Roman said.

Seth smiled up and nodded.

Roman got on his knees and lifted Seth's legs up onto his shoulders.

Roman looked straight at his hole and licked his lips. Roman dipped his tongue into the forbidden hole and swirled it around. He heard gasps and moans coming from Seth and he knew that he should continue.

Seth gripped the sheets surrounding him as he felt Roman's tongue dip in and out. Seth loves it when Roman does things to his ass, but his favorite will always be when Roman eats him out.

Seth gasped again at Roman's facial hair rubbing up against his bare bottom. Roman decided to keep his growing beard and it was going to drive Seth crazy. Seth had asked Roman why he is growing one and Roman told him that he did it for Seth. He knows how Seth has a thing for men with beards, so he wanted to grow one out. Roman's a man and he wanted to add a manly, but hot beard to his face.

Roman pulled back and smirked down at Seth. His boyfriend's flexibility is something he will always be turned on by.

Roman rolled Seth's legs up more and started to swirl his tongue inside. Seth couldn't believe he was this flexible, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was more focused on his boyfriend eating out his ass.

"Fuck ROMAN."

Seth screamed out Roman's name as he came on his chest. Roman put Seth's legs down and slowly crawled his way up to Seth. Roman placed a kiss on Seth's torso, then crawled up and placed a kiss on Seth's lips.

Seth giggled when Roman pulled back.

Roman smiled at Seth. "What's so funny?"

"You have cum in your beard." Seth said.

"Oh," Roman blushed.

Seth brought Roman's face to his. "I think it is hot as fuck."

"Oh really?" Roman asked, as he started rocking his hips against Seth.

"Mmmm Roman," Seth moaned out.

Roman lifted Seth's legs up around his waist. He grabbed his cock and slowly inserted himself in Seth. Roman slowly pumped himself in and out of Seth. He kept at a slow pace because he wanted this to last longer than usual.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman and connected their lips. Roman trailed his lips down to Seth's neck. Seth tightened his arms as Roman left a new love mark on his body.

Seth thoughts went to thinking about his future with Roman. Seth knows that in his heart that Roman is his one. He hopes that Roman feels the same way because Seth knows that he will never love anyone the way he loves Roman.

"Oh Roman," Seth moaned out as Roman's thrusts got faster.

"You like that baby?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, keep going." Seth said.

"Anything for you." Roman said.

The thrusts got deeper and the moans got louder. This night was everything Roman pictured it would be. Seth came into his life almost a year ago and Roman thought that he would have to work hard and wait a very long time to get Seth to be his, but here they are now and Roman is making love to his boyfriend, Seth, and everything feels right to him.

"Roman," Seth moaned out.

Roman loves the sound of Seth moaning his name. He is satisfied when Seth is satisfied.

"Roman, I'm gonna cum." Seth said.

Roman deepened his thrusts a few more times before releasing inside of his love.

Seth looked up and smiled at Roman. He brought Roman down for a kiss, before Roman pulled out of him.

Roman got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth. He came back out and started to clean himself and Seth. Roman grabbed his boxers and put them back on. He went back to the bathroom to fix his hair. He came back out and crawled back into to bed. He pulled Seth into his arms, as they lied their comfortably enjoying the afterglow of sex.

"You tired baby?" Roman asked as Seth yawned.

"Very tired." Seth said.

"Well, let's get some sleep because it's…four thirty in the morning." Roman said looking at the clock.

Roman kissed Seth's forehead, as Seth draped himself on Roman and went to sleep.

* * *

Seth woke up to the bright sunlight in his face. He turned his head and smiled at Roman, who is still sleeping.

Seth turned on his side to face Roman and moved in to wrap a leg around his right leg. Seth smiled as he brushed some stray locks of hair out of Roman's face. Seth proceeds to start placing kisses on Roman's lips.

Roman felt Seth's kisses, but didn't open his eyes. Roman moved his hand onto Seth's thigh and started to rub it.

Roman eventually opened his eyes, as Seth started to brush more hair out of Roman's face.

Seth ran his hand down Roman's chest and into his boxers. Seth slowly grabbed Roman's cock and started stroking it.

Roman smiled and took his turn at placing kiss on Seth's lips.

Whenever Seth touched Roman, Roman loved it. He was always scared that he would push Seth away with his high sex drive, but when Seth started to show more interest in doing different sexual acts, Roman couldn't say no to Seth.

The topic of Roman bottoming out to Seth has come up, but Seth has shown his interest as just letting Roman fuck him. Seth told Roman that he prefers to be fucked, then to fuck.

Roman kissed Seth some more, as Seth stroked him to full hardness.

Roman pulled a naked Seth onto him and Seth started to roll his hips and rub against Roman's hardness. Roman brought Seth down for another kiss, but it led into Roman kiss Seth on his neck. Roman ran his hands all over Seth's backside and down to his hole.

Roman left Seth's neck and started to kiss his lips. Roman's hands stayed on Seth's butt, as he found interest in teasing Seth back.

Seth whimpered and broke the kiss. Seth sat up and rolled on Roman's hips more, as Roman started to stroke Seth.

Seth always enjoyed it, when Roman touched him. Roman's hands were rough, but soft at the same time.

Seth stopped Roman and pushed his hands up and into the pillow. Seth hovered up and pulled off Roman's boxers. He then reached over for the lube on the nightstand.

He popped open the cap and poured the gel onto Roman's cock. Seth entered Roman's cock into his hole and waited to adjust. Roman moaned as Seth slowly sunk down on him.

Seth gasped at the cold gel inside him mixed with the thickness of Roman's manhood. Once settled, Seth began to, slowly, bounce on Roman. Roman pulled Seth down to kiss him and started to meet Seth's rhythms.

Roman placed both hands on Seth's butt, as he thrusted up into him. Seth moaned into Roman's mouth, as Roman switch positions. Seth was now lying on his back. Roman's thrust sped up and Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist.

Seth knew he was about to cum, but he didn't want this moment to end.

Seth moaned louder and broke the kiss when Roman started stroking him. Seth knew he wasn't going to make it any longer.

Seth came onto Roman's chest, but to Seth's surprise, Roman came inside of him, while he came onto Roman's chest.

Seth smiled up at Roman and Roman smiled down at Seth and kissed him.

"Well good morning." Roman said on the bright and sunny Sunday.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry for the very very late update. So much (school) has gotten in the way (school)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

* * *

"Can you believe it Ro?" Seth said.

"Tomorrow, we'll be officially high school sweethearts." Seth added, as he slid into his boyfriend's lap.

Tomorrow is graduation day. Everyone has been waiting for this day to arrive. The day after graduation, Roman will be turning 18 years old—Seth following a few days later. Tonight, however, the group is having a group date. They are all grabbing pizza and then going to the pier to go to the amusement park.

"Who would have thought that someone tied me down early?" Roman said.

Seth looked at Roman in a puzzling way. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have me. You have me for as long as you want." Roman said,

Seth smiled. "Good, because I don't plan on getting rid of you." Seth said before kissing Roman.

Seth pulled back from the kiss. "Ro, listen."

"Yes, baby?" Roman said, as he placed his hands on Seth's butt.

Seth giggled as Roman started squeezing his butt. "Ro, stop!"

"Okay, baby." Roman smiled.

"What's up?" Roman then asked.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "I think we should go shopping together to get stuff for our dorm."

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, as he brought him in closer. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, picking out the bedspread and comforter—since you got us a full size bed."

"Hmmm, we'll have to make a list." Roman said and he closed the space between him and Seth with a kiss.

Since Roman is turning 18 in two days, he decided that he wants a big party with all his friends and his love. His mom is friends with an owner of a club downtown and she called him and was able to rent out a huge party room for Roman. With Roman being a very popular person, if you are invited to his parties, you have to attend.

Seth, on the other hand, has his 18th birthday just three days after Roman. Seth doesn't want a big party, but he wants a sophisticated dinner with his family and friends.

* * *

Today is graduation day. It's the day where young hopefuls start their path onto life in the big world.

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman, and Roman wrapped his arms around Seth, so they could have their picture taken.

Seth, Roman, and Dean are having a combined graduation party next weekend at the Helmsley house. Tonight, Roman's mom is taking Seth and Roman out to dinner to celebrate their graduation.

"I love you," Seth whispered into Roman's ear.

"I love you too," Roman whispered back.

Seth and Roman went to get pictures with their friends. Dean and Roman got a few pictures together. Eva, Alexa, Summer, and Seth as well.

When the graduates were called to take their seats, Seth took his seat next to Roman. Seth is getting his diploma under Rollins and not McMahon. Roman grabbed Seth's hand and held it, as the ceremony began.

Seth sat there as he listened to the President of the school speak and then the class valedictorian, who was his friend Bayley. Seth would have qualified…if he started at Layfield when he was a freshman.

Seth started to think back to last year. He thought about how his life was then and how it is now. Seth is happier now. In two short weeks, it will be the one-year anniversary since he and Roman met and in July, it will be their one year together.

Roman pulled Seth's hand up and kissed it. Seth looked over and smiled at Roman. Who would have thought that Seth would have met someone so handsome, so sweet, so intelligent, so understanding—so perfect.

* * *

Seth walked into his room and found an envelope on his bed. It was addressed to him with a P.O Box as the return address.

Seth opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a graduation card. Seth smiled and opened the card and began to read:

_Seth,_

_So, today you graduated from high school. I am so proud of you, son._

Seth stopped and looked at who signed it. Seth felt his blood starting to boil, but decided to continue to read.

_I really wished I could have been there. I know I am the last person you want to hear from, but Kate and I are getting married in July. I know your mother just remarried and I am truly happy for her._

_I want you to understand that what happened between your mother and me had nothing to do with you. It was my own fault. You are a great son. You kept us together all these years, but I just could not stay in a loveless marriage. I went about doing what I did the wrong way, but we all make mistakes. You will always be my son, whether you love me, hate me, or even never want to see me again. Despite my depression, you kept me going. You are the reason the sun shines bright on me. You may not want it to, but I want you to know that no matter where we go or who we are with, you will always be my son and I will always love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Dad_

Seth put the card down and wiped his tears. After all these years of thinking he ended a marriage, he realized that both his parents have found someone they truly love.

Seth noticed something sticking out of the envelope. He picked it up and pulled another card out.

Seth opened it up and realized that it is a wedding invitation.

"Hey Seth," Roman knocked on his door and walked in. Seth quickly hid the cards under the blanket on his bed, hoping Roman didn't notice.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Roman asked as he sat down next to Seth.

"I'm fine," Seth said and wipe his eyes.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." Seth said.

After Seth walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Roman pulled out the item that Seth hid under his blanket.

Roman opened the card and began to read it.

"Wow," Roman said to himself. This must have been the reason Seth was crying. He hopes that one day that he and Seth can forgive their fathers. Roman is happy to have finally found someone who he can talk to and understands his pain and feelings.

Roman then looked at the thick card under the card from Seth's father.

As he was reading the wedding invitation, Roman heard the bathroom doorknob turn. He quickly hid the cards back under the blanket and stood up.

As Seth walked over to Roman, Roman pulled him in for a kiss. Roman knew exactly what to get Seth for his birthday now.

* * *

Roman yawned as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, where his mother made him his favorite breakfast of waffles and bacon.

"Roman, you got a card form your father." Trish said.

"I don't care."

"Roman, please open it." Trish said.

"Mom, no. I don't care about anything he says or does. After he made a pass at Seth, I want nothing to do with him anymore." Roman said.

Roman got up and stormed back upstairs. He slammed his door shut and immediately turned around to a naked Seth with a bow wrapped around his crotch lying on the bed. Roman suddenly relaxed at the sight of his boyfriend—naked.

"Well, I heard that someone has a birthday." Seth whispered.

"Fuck." Roman said.

Seth got up and walked up to Roman. "You'll have to open your gift now."

Seth turned his back to Roman and leaned back onto his chest. Roman took the big bow and pulled it off. He scooped Seth up in his arms and took him over to his bed.

"Wow, birthday sex in the morning!" Roman exclaimed.

"If that's what you want," Seth said.

"What do you mean?"

"Roman," Seth started.

"Make love to me, make me ride you, eat me out, suck my dick, have me suck your dick, finger the hell out of me…you can do whatever you want. I am fully yours."

Roman smiled, as he leaned down to kiss Seth. "I'll take the first one."

* * *

Seth walked over to the table and grabbed a cupcake. He started licking the frosting off, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Seth smiled when he felt Roman's lips on his temple.

"Hi baby," Seth said as he turned around.

"Come dance with me," Roman said.

Seth finished the cupcake and Roman pulled him into the crowd on the dance floor. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and started to move with him to the beat of the song. Seth started to rub his ass up against Roman's crotch and he could feel Roman's cock starting to harden. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth to hold him in place, and then placed a kiss onto his neck.

"Baby, you got me so hard." Roman whispered.

"What?" Seth yelled out. The music was too loud for Seth to hear.

Roman pulled Seth away towards the doors that would leave out of the big studio.

"You rubbing your cute big butt up against my dick has me hard right now." Roman said.

"Well," Seth started.

"Let me go take care of that." Seth added.

Roman leaned in to kiss Seth and started walking him out, but Seth stopped as he saw Tyler out of the corner of his eye.

"Hold those lips, I will be right back." Seth said.

Roman turned around as he saw Seth walk over to a table, with treats, that Tyler was at. When Roman realized that Seth was going over to him, Roman quickly followed him.

"Seth, don't do this here." Roman said, after grabbing Seth's arm.

"Roman, let go of me." Seth yelled out.

"No," Roman spat back.

"You are not doing this here."

Seth could hear the anger rising in Roman's tone of voice, so pulled his arm out of Roman's grip and walked off in the opposite direction. Roman sighed and followed him.

Seth grabbed a plate and started to put food on in.

"Baby look, I know you're protecting me and I love you for it, but I don't want you to do this here. I want to have fun with you tonight." Roman said.

Seth kept silent as he moved to an empty table to sit at. Roman followed him and sat down next to him.

"Please don't ignore me." Roman said and then placed his hand on Seth's thigh.

"Please don't ignore me on my birthday. I love you." Roman said and smiled.

Seth hesitated before putting his hand on top of Roman's hand. He smiled over at Roman. Roman returned the smiled and then patted on his thigh, indicating that he wants Seth to sit on his lap.

Seth moved onto Roman's lap and began to eat his food. Roman placed a kiss on Seth's cheek.

"I wouldn't mind fixing that situation in your pants," Seth said.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom," Roman said.

"Ro let me finish eating!"

Roman held onto his love, while he ate. Roman watched as his best friend and his girlfriend dance together. Dean and Renee have been together for over a year and couldn't be any happier. Roman then looked at Seth, who was replying to a message that he received. Roman placed a kiss on Seth's neck before resting his chin on Seth's shoulder.

"You have a lot of lady friends, baby. Should I be worried?" Roman joked.

Seth turned and smiled at him. "No"

"I have guy friends, but the only y I really care to talk to 24/7 is whose lap I'm sitting on right now."

Roman pecked Seth's lips softly. "Why don't we move somewhere private?"

While Roman walked back to the bathroom, Seth saw Tyler standing in the corner on his phone. Seth walked over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," Seth said.

Tyler looked up and crinkled his nose at Seth.

"Don't you have a dick to suck?"

"Actually, I do, but—"

"But you came to tell me that I'm a better cock sucker than you are. I already knew that." Tyler interrupted.

"Yeah, that's why he keeps coming back to you, right?" Seth ridiculed.

"I just wanted to tell you—that if you ever follow MY boyfriend into a bathroom, or anywhere else and touch his crotch…I will END you." Seth said crucially.

Seth walked off and left the big room. He saw Roman walk up to him.

"Hi baby," Seth said as he pulled Roman close to him.

"Seth," Roman said.

"Did you tell Tyler that you would end him?"

"Seth, I—"

"How did you find out about that just now?" Seth abruptly interrupted him.

"He just sent me a text message as I was walking out to come find you.

"You still have his number?" Seth carried on.

"And here I thought that the one I loved would have enjoyed seeing me defend or even fight for him." Seth said and then started to head for the bathroom.

Roman was hot on his heels and followed him in.

"Babe, I love when you defend our love, but I just asked you to do this one thing." Roman said.

"Ro, I couldn't be in there with the guy who was the last person you had sex with before me, but now the fact that you still have his number is making it more uncomfortable for me. How can you expect me to go back out there and be in a room, where not only the guy you used to fuck is, but—"

"But nothing baby," Roman whispered, cutting Seth off this time.

Roman sat on the bench in the bathroom and pulled Seth in his lap.

"Ever since we first kissed, my mind has been one hundred percent focused on you. When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that I just had to have you all to myself." Roman began

"And the day I give up you, I would have to have gone crazy." Roman added.

Seth laughed as he buried his face into Roman's neck.

"Now, let's go out and dance and I will make it up to you later." Roman said.

Seth lifted his head up and placed a kiss on Roman's jaw. "No, I'll make it up to you later"

Roman smiled, as Seth stood up and pulled him up.

They walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room, where everyone was. Seth pulled Roman in, as they danced together.

The rest of the night was pleasing for Roman. Seth stayed away from Tyler and stayed near him or his friends. When the birthday cake came out, Roman made a wish that Seth would be forever his and not too long after did Seth give Roman a kiss in front of everyone.

As the night ended and the guests were leaving, Seth decided to help Roman carry his presents out to his car.

"Did you have a good birthday, baby?" Seth asked.

"Of course!" Roman exclaimed.

"I'm a man now." Roman added.

Seth smiled as he wrapped his arms around Roman. "You've always been a man. You're my man."

Roman returned the smile and leaned down to kiss Seth.

Roman's hands drifted down Seth's backside and stopped on his butt. Roman started trailing kisses down Seth's neck. Seth quietly moaned as he felt the kisses get lighter.

"Let's go back to your place," Seth breathed out.

Roman pulled back and smirked at him.

"Okay baby,"

Roman led Seth over to the passenger door and opened it up for him. He kissed Seth's hand as he helped him into the car.

As Roman turned his car on and drove off, Seth began to speak to him.

"Roman,"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you open your father's birthday card?" Seth asked.

"No babe, I don't plan on it." Roman replied, forming a temper.

"Why not?"

"Because Seth, I don't want to. Alright" Roman said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes," Seth said quietly.

When the couple reached Roman's home, Seth helped Roman carry his gifts and cards in. Seth covertly grabbed the card from Roman's father off the table in the hallway. He followed Roman to his room and put his set of presents down in the pile Roman started. Seth quickly put the card from Roman's father in the mix.

Roman turned around and walked towards Seth. He grabbed both of Seth's hands and walked him with himself toward the bed. Roman sat down on his bed, as Seth stood up in front of him holding his hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean too." Roman said and then brought one of Seth's hands up to kiss it.

Seth smiled and slid into Roman's lap. "It's okay."

"Do you want to open everything?" Seth proceeded to ask.

"Nah, let's do it in the morning."

* * *

A few days later, Roman decided to spend the night with his boyfriend, so he can wake him up on his birthday. After Roman saw the card from his father in the pile, he and Seth got into a he argument, but Seth ended up getting Roman to open it and read it. His father apologized for everything that he did and sent his best wishes. Roman ended up spending the money he sent on his present for Seth.

Roman leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Seth's lips. Seth slowly opened his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend. Seth smiled as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"Happy birthday baby," Roman said and kissed Seth again.

"I want you to open your present now.

Roman grabbed the gift box and handed it to Seth. Seth smiled and returned the kiss.

Seth ripped off the wrapping paper and opened up the box.

Seth gasped when he pulled out the grey Ralph Lauren suit.

"Roman, this is so nice—too nice."

"I figured it would be nice enough to wear to your father's wedding, when _we_ go in July." Roman said.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you have your boarding pass?" Roman asked.

"Yes," Seth said and pulled it out of his bag.

"Are you nervous?" Roman asked.

"Well, you kind of put me in a situation where I can't say no, so yeah I am nervous." Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's waist and kissed him. "I'll be right here for you, baby."

Seth smiled up at his boyfriend. "I know you will."

Seth turned around and handed the woman his ticket. He waited for Roman and they started walking to their first class seats. Seth sat next to the window, as Roman sat down next to him. The couple got comfortable while they waited for takeoff.

"Roman, thank you for coming with me." Seth said.

Roman smiled, grabbed Seth's hand and kissed it. "I'll do anything for you."

The plane began to take off and both Roman and Seth began to relax on their five and a half hour flight to New York.

Roman turned and held Seth's hand.

"The wedding is this weekend and we have a whole week." Roman said.

"What do you want to do?" Seth asked

"Fuck," Roman said bluntly

"Perfect," Seth said and then smiled at him.

Roman smirked and leaned in a peck his lips.

"We'll find things to do. It's New York!" Seth exclaimed.

When the plane landed, Seth and Roman got off and got there things. They headed out to catch a bus.

"Where are we staying?" Roman asked.

"Four Seasons on East 57th" Seth replied.

"Oh wow, rich man?" Roman asked.

"He comes from old money." Seth replied.

Seth looked over at Roman. Roman's been distracted ever since getting on the plane and Seth knows why. After Roman's mom and dad's divorce, Roman's father moved back out to New York. The last thing Roman has heard was that he has a new girlfriend.

When the bus made its stop, the couple got off and headed for the hotel. Seth went up and checked in for him and Roman. When Seth got the room keys, they took their luggage and went upstairs.

Roman pulled Seth into his arms as soon as the elevator doors closed and kissed him. Seth inserted the key into the slot and pressed the button for their floor.

"I love you so much," Roman said to him. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"Thank you so much for coming with me. I really appreciate it." Seth said and then kissed Roman back.

"It really means a lot that you're able to—" Seth was abruptly cut off by the opening of the elevator.

The couple grabbed their things and went to their room. Seth slipped the card into the slot and opened the door.

"Wow," Seth said.

"This room is huge," Roman said.

Seth went over and looked out the window. He looked down at all the people walking up and down the sidewalks.

"You think they'll see me fuck you on this window?" Roman asked.

Seth playfully gasped. "Roman Reigns, you will do no such thing."

"How about this," Roman said and then went over to the little morning table and grabbed a chair. He dragged it and placed it in front of the mirror.

"You ride my dick in front of this mirror." Roman suggested.

"Oddly enough, that sounds hot." Seth said.

The couple exchanged smirks before Seth looked around the room.

"Look at this living space. It's so big." Seth began.

"Look at this huge bed. These clean white sheets. I love it in here. I never want to leave." Seth said before he plopped on the bed.

He quickly sprung up and smirked at Roman. "This bed is big enough for two."

Roman smirked as he went over and crawled on top of Seth. He started kissing Seth's neck when a knock was placed on the door to their room.

Roman growled as he got off his boyfriend. "Even when we're alone on their other side of the country, we still get interrupted."

Seth laughed as he sat up. "Go answer the door."

Roman went over to answer the door. When Roman opened a door, an employee was waiting outside.

"Mr. Reigns?" She asked.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"This was delivered for you." The woman said.

"Thank you," Roman said after he grabbed the envelope. Roman shut the door as he walked back over to the bed. He sat down and opened the envelope. Seth crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"What's that, baby?" Seth asked.

Roman pulled out the card and began to read.

"Dear Roman Reigns,

You are cordially invited to attend the New York Gala for the Metropolitan of Arts. You and one guest may attend. Please arrive no later than seven-thirty."

"Do you know anyone that works at the Met?" Seth asked.

"My father is a huge sponsor for them, so this must be from him." Roman replied.

"Do you want to go?" Seth asked.

"Not really, but if you want to, we will" Roman answered.

"I would rather we—" Seth cut himself off as he started to kiss Roman's neck.

"Mm baby, you know exactly what I want."

Roman turned around and crawled over Seth. Roman started to unbutton Seth's shirt and then removed his own shirt. Roman leaned down and stole another kiss from Seth, taking his time tasting how sweet Seth is.

Roman pulled back and tugged at Seth's shorts. Seth lifted his hips up, so Roman could pull his shorts off. Seth turned over onto his front and Roman began placing kisses down Seth's back.

When Roman reached Seth's butt, he placed a kiss on each cheek and spread them apart. He placed a kiss on Seth's pucker before dipping his tongue into the hole that awaited him.

"Ah fuck!" Seth groaned out.

He clenched onto the sheets as Roman's tongue explored his favorite temptation.

"Mmm, Roman!" Seth exclaimed.

"Your tongue…it's magic!"

Roman pulled back and smack Seth's butt. He turned Seth over before dipping his tongue back in. Seth pulled Roman's hair out of his bun and began to grip and pull every time he felt a sensation. It didn't take much from Roman to turn Seth on, but whenever he would perform sexual acts on him, it gave Seth a whole new feeling.

"Fuck…Roman!" Seth moaned out. He gripped Roman's hair as he rode out his orgasmed.

Roman pulled back and smiled down at Seth. He ran his fingers through his black locks. "You have grip."

Roman crawled up Seth and smiled down at him, as he hovered over his love. Seth smiled up at him and blushed.

"Do you want to go to that gala?" Seth asked.

"I would rather get pizza, bring it back, and find something watch on TV." Roman replied

Seth laughed as he covered his mouth. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Three days quickly went by and it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Seth's father is finally going to meet his son's boyfriend. Seth is nervous about it. Mainly because his father doesn't know that he is gay. The past three days, Roman and Seth explored the city. They had crazy sex and ate tons of food. They snuck into the pool at night because they wanted to be able to have some alone time there as well. Being alone in a pool with Roman is one of Seth's favorite things.

Seth walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to Roman, who is sitting on the bed watching TV.

Seth crawled onto the bed, losing the towel in the process.

"I am so nervous," Seth said.

"About what?" Roman asked as he sat up and pulled Seth onto his lap.

"About you meeting my father. He isn't the best person." Seth said.

Roman settled his hands on Seth's butt, as Seth lied his head down on Roman's shoulder.

"He'll love me. I come from money and I won his son's heart.

Seth sat up and smirked down at Roman.

"I wouldn't want my heart to be with anybody else."

Seth looked over at the clock. "Love, you better get in the shower."

Seth moved off Roman, so he could get up and go shower.

Seth pulled out a nice pair of pants and a dress shirt. He sat on the bed and began to think before he changed.

He wondered what his father will think of Roman. Roman is right, he comes from money. Roman's a good man. He's funny, smart, attractive, attentive, caring, loving, and really good in bed. Seth began to grin as he thought of traits to describe Roman. Every trait he thinks of, Roman has shown it.

Seth was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the bed dip down. He smiled over at Roman and then hooked his arms through his before resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're so good for me," Seth said.

Roman pressed a soft kiss onto Seth's forehead. "I know."

Seth and Roman finished getting ready for the dinner. Seth went over and fixed Roman's tie and wiped off the imaginary lint. Seth grabbed a room key as Roman grabbed his free hand and took him out to the elevator. Once the elevator arrived, the couple stepped in and Roman didn't even wait for the doors to close before he started groping Seth.

"Roman." Seth laughed out.

"Roman!" Seth laughed out again.

"I can't help myself when I'm around you." Roman said in between kisses.

When the doors opened, Roman followed Seth out and they headed towards the ballroom.

"Seth Rollins and one guest," Seth said to the man.

"Yes sir, you two may enter. Table four!" The man said.

Seth and Roman walked over to their table and sat down. A few moments later, Seth heard his name. He turned around to see his father walking over. Seth smiled and stood up. His father held open his arms and hugged Seth.

"Seth, how are you?" His father asked.

"I'm good. Really good." Seth replied.

Seth turned over and patted Roman on the shoulder. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Roman Reigns."

Roman stood up and extended his hand and Seth's father returned the gesture.

"Reigns?" He questioned. "Are you of relation to James and Patricia Reigns?" He then asked.

"Yes sir, I am. They are my parents." Roman said.

"You're their little chubby son; you grew up—into a man." Seth's father said.

"Are you still playing football?" He then asked.

"Yes sir, I am. I will be playing for the Wolverines this fall!" Roman replied.

"Excellent! Kate and I will have to watch!" His father said.

"I'll be right back. I need to go talk to some other people right now." Seth's father excused himself.

Seth smirked over at Roman. "What?" Roman asked.

"You grew up into a man—my man." Seth said and winked.

Roman stood up and grabbed Seth's hand. He took him out of the ballroom and down a hallway. He walked over to a storage closet and opened it. "This will do just fine." Roman said and then pulled Seth into his hold.

"Let me show you," Roman said as he pulled Seth's pants down.

* * *

"That was such a lovely wedding. I want to get married." Seth said.

Roman placed his hand over Seth's hand on his thigh. "Let's wait until after college."

Seth turned his head and smirked at Roman. "You want to get married?"

"I didn't say that," Roman said with a smile.

Seth returned the smile and brought Roman's hand up to kiss.

"Do you want to dance?" Seth asked

"Of course"

Roman took Seth out to the dance floor and began to dance with him. Roman thought about the idea of marriage. He knew he was still too young to make that kind of choice, but he also knew that Seth is someone special that he wants in his life. One year ago, he made the best decision to ask Seth to be his and one year ago, Seth said yes.

Roman brought Seth in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seth said.

As the song ended, the couple went back to their seats, and Seth's father began to give a speech.

"I'm glad everyone was able to make it." He began. "I just wanted to say a few words before we cut the cake and I just wanted to thank you all for coming, especially my son."

Seth's father paused before continuing.

"He's very upset with me, and he has every right to be because I kept something from him that he should have known and Seth, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me and I don't expect you to forgive me, or even right away, but I want you to know that no matter where we go or what we do, you will always be my son and I love you. I am not ashamed of you and I never will be. I'm sorry for hiding Kate from you and I hope you can forgive me.

Roman sat there listening and he realized that he too has been keeping something from Seth. He knows that this will either hurt him or help him. He doesn't know why he thinks it will be good, other than Seth trusting him, but he knows that he can't keep holding this from Seth. He knows he has to tell Seth. He just hopes that he doesn't ruin what they have, by being honest.

Roman was shaken from his thoughts when Seth moved onto his lap. Seth placed both his hands on Roman's face and kissed his lips.

"Let's go upstairs; I know someone who needs to release something into a tiny hole."

"That depends," Roman smirked before he continued to speak. "Which hole are you offering?"

Seth playfully gasped. "Whichever you prefer."

Seth got up and grabbed Roman's hand as they ran to the elevator. Once the elevator opened, Roman pushed Seth in. He began to kiss him, as they rode the elevator to their floor.

Once they made it into their room, they stripped each other of their clothes. Seth grabbed the bottle of lubricant out of Roman's bag and then pushed Roman down on the bed. He popped open the cap and poured the cool gel onto Roman's cock.

"Mmmmm, fuck Seth!" Roman moaned out as Seth stroked him.

Seth hovered over Roman and seated himself onto Roman's cock.

"Thank you so much for making me come to this wedding." Seth said before he started to bounce himself on his boyfriend's cock.

* * *

"Roman," Seth called as he walked through his back door in the kitchen.

"Roman, where are you?"

Seth walked towards the stairs.

"Hi babe," Roman said as he came downstairs.

Roman went over to Seth and placed a kiss on his lips. "Come with me."

Seth followed Roman into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Roman grabbed Seth's hands and kissed both of them.

"Your fathers toast at his wedding about being honest with the one you love really opened me up and there's something that I have been keeping from you."

Roman took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"Last year, the night before we went to the beach, I-I have sex with someone at Dean's party."

Seth quickly removed his hands from Roman's hand.

"Who?" Seth asked.

"Tyler."

Seth sat there with a look of dejection as he processed this new information.

"Seth," Roman said.

Seth looked up at Roman and frowned.

"You bitch,"

Roman sighed as he saw Seth's anger start to boil. Seth has every right to be mad and Roman is going to let him take out his anger.

"How could you?" Seth asked.

"Seth, we weren't dating." Roman reasoned.

"I was opening up to you. You told me that I didn't have to worry about anyone, but obviously I did."

Seth stood up and started heading for the front door.

"Babe, where are you going?" Roman asked as he followed him.

"I am leaving…and don't call me 'babe'. You have lost that privilege right now." Seth retorted.

"Seth, come on." Roman said.

Roman grabbed Seth's arm and Seth immediately spun around and slapped Roman.

"Goodbye Roman"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm super sorry for the delay. Once again school is really kicking my ass!
> 
> I will try to have the next one up as soon as I can. One more (well two, if you count the epilogue)
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	29. Chapter 29

A knocked was placed on Seth's bedroom door. Seth placed his shirt in the bin and went over to answer it.

"Hi," Roman said.

"Hey,"

"Can I come in?" Roman asked.

"Yeah,"

After Seth shut the door, Roman grabbed him by his hands and took him over to the sofa.

"Seth, I am so sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have said anything." Roman started.

"I have been so miserable without you for these past few days and I need to come over and apologize and do something to fix it."

"I love you Seth Rollins. I don't ever want to lose you and I don't want you to leave me." Roman finished.

Seth sighed and looked into the guilty eyes of Roman. "I'm glad you told me."

"It tells me that I can trust you."

"I understand why you told me and I appreciate the honesty." Seth added.

Seth moved in to sit on Roman's lap.

"I love you Roman Reigns and I don't ever want to lose you, but I'm still mad at you." Seth said.

"I would rather have you with you mad at me, then not have you at all." Roman replied.

"I couldn't let you leave for school with you thinking that I hate you or anything. I still need some time to blow off steam before I can fully not be angry with you anymore." Seth said.

Roman placed a kiss on Seth's cheek. "I understand and I'm sorry."

Roman looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, I better get going. Long drive to school."

Roman pecked Seth's lips. "I'll see you next week."

Seth got off Roman and Roman walked towards Seth's door.

"Roman," Seth called out.

Roman closed the door and turned around. Seth walked up to him and kissed him.

"Don't go just yet," Seth said.

Seth pulled Roman back towards his bed and started kissing him again.

"Seth, I have to go." Roman said.

Seth brought Roman's hand up and kissed it. "Please,"

Roman looked over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. He knows he has to leave now, but he wants to make up with Seth first.

Roman looked down at Seth's sadden eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'll stay."

Seth continued to kiss Roman and then grabbed at his shirt. Roman took off his shirt before telling Seth to do the same.

Roman pulled Seth back in as he started kissing his neck. Seth let out a snicker as Roman's beard started to tickle him.

Roman pushed Seth down on the bed and continued to kiss him.

"Seth, I'm so fucking sorry." Roman said in between kisses.

"I would never forgive myself if I caused us to break up." Roman added.

Seth laughed. "You wouldn't be able to find anyone else with an ass like mine, now would you?"

Roman smirked. "Of course not."

Roman pulled at Seth's shorts and Seth lifted his hips, so Roman could pull them down.

Roman took the opportunity to appreciate his boyfriend's fit body. To think he almost lost him over something stupid he did and fully regrets.

Roman pulled down his shorts and boxers and then stepped out of them.

He crawled on the bed and placed kisses going up Seth's torso. He stopped at Seth's lips and placed two fingers on Seth's lips. Seth sucked on Roman's fingers

Roman pulled his fingers out and moved his hand down to Seth's entrance. He kissed Seth on the lips as he injected his two wet fingers into his hole. Seth broke the kiss as he gasped out a moan.

"Your fingers are like magic," Seth said.

Roman pulled his fingers out and hovered over Seth. He inserted his cock into Seth's hole and began to move.

Roman thought more about how he almost lost Seth. Roman thought back to the first time he and Seth had sex. He remembered how scared Seth was, but now he couldn't get enough.

"That's it Roman, right there." Seth whimpered out.

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth. He pressed his hands into Seth's pillows as he started to nip at and kiss Seth's neck.

Seth took those four days to think. He made himself a pro/con chart about what happens if he were to end things with Roman. He had no pros. He didn't want to end it with him, but Seth was so mad that Roman hooked up with an ex-fling—especially the night before Roman claimed him.

Seth doesn't want Roman to see Tyler as long as Roman's in a relationship with him, but Seth doesn't want to be that boyfriend who tells his boyfriend who he can and can't be friends with.

"Roman fuck," Seth whimpered.

Seth's decision came after a chat with Eva and she told him that he has every right to be mad, but should remember that Roman didn't cheat. She told him that in the end, your heart will tell you what to do.

Seth's heart told him not to let Roman go.

"Roman, I'm gonna cum."

Roman," Seth moaned out as he came on his boyfriend's chest.

Roman moaned into Seth's neck as he came and rode out his orgasm.

Seth knew he made the right decision because in the end, love wins.

Roman pulled out of Seth and rolled off to the side.

"Wow," Seth breathed out.

Roman sat up and Seth crawled into his arms. Seth turned around and settled against Roman's chest. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and placed a kiss on his head.

"Roman," Seth started.

"Yeah?"

Seth looked up at him and smiled. "You can call me 'babe' again."

Roman returned the facial expression and then placed a kiss on Seth's lips.

"Are you still mad?" Roman asked

"No," Seth let out.

Roman kissed Seth on his temple.

Roman smiled and looked down at Seth. "Do you remember our first day of school last year and what we did?"

Seth smiled and snickered at the memory. "Oh yeah! I'll never forget getting fucked in the bathroom stall by you."

Roman chuckled. "It was so hard keeping you quiet."

Seth smirked up at Roman. "Well, your dick is _that_ good."

Roman looked down at Seth with a pleasant expression. "Are you finally admitting that you're loud?"

"I guess I am" Seth giggled.

Seth looked on his nightstand of a picture of him and Roman, and then sighed. "I can't believe we're gonna be off at college."

Roman placed a kiss on Seth's shoulder.

Seth smiled and started giggling. "I can't believe that I'm dating a starting defensive lineman on the Michigan football team."

"You gonna come to all my games and cheer me on?" Roman asked, nuzzling into Seth's neck.

"You already know I will be." Seth said smiling up at Roman.

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth.

Roman had absolutely to intent of having a relationship anytime soon, but as soon as he saw Seth and after he first kissed him, he knew that he had to keep Seth and not let him go. Roman almost lost him over one stupid little mistake, but the fact that he and Seth were able to work it out showed Roman that he and Seth can get through any hurdle thrown at their relationship.

After Roman realized it was time to leave, he and Seth got out of bed and put their clothes back on. Seth walked Roman to the front door and kissed him goodbye. Seth watched Roman walk down to the gate, but Seth finally realized that he was leaving. Sure Seth will be seeing the following week, but he loves Roman and he'll miss him.

"ROMAN," Seth yelled out.

Roman turned around and saw Seth running for him. Roman held open his arms and Seth soared right into them. Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as he kissed his man passionately.

Roman smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm gonna miss you too…even though it's only a week!" Roman said.

Seth laughed and buried his face into Roman's neck.

"I'll text you on the road." Roman whispered.

Roman placed Seth on his feet, hugged and kissed him one more time, and left.

* * *

One week went by and it was time for Seth to leave for school. Stephanie is due any day now, so Seth is flying out to Michigan alone. Roman and his mother drove his car out and she flew back because she wanted him to have a car on campus.

Seth is excited to live with boyfriend. It's just going to be him and Roman and a dorm room all to them. Seth got off his plane and went to baggage claim to get his bags. Since Roman took everything over, Seth only needed to bring his school things, clothes, and other personal necessities.

Seth stepped outside of the airport and saw Roman waiting. Roman smiled, walked up to Seth, and kissed him.

"Welcome home," Roman joked.

Roman grabbed Seth's luggage and took it to his car.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Sex, dinner, movies in bed, sex again, and then a lazy Sunday tomorrow…or we can go shopping for food because we're out." Roman said

Seth laughed and he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. He sat back in his seat and held Roman's hand. "I'm really excited about living with you. It sucks we can't shower together, but—"

"Actually, athletes get private bathrooms, so we can." Roman said

"Are you trying out for swim team? I may or may not have put in a good word for you to the swim coach." Roman added.

"Well, now I might." Seth said.

"Maybe I'll even swim against Nikki and Brie."

"Where did they end up going?" Roman asked.

"They both ended up at Stanford."

"I still can't believe Dean, Alexa, and Renee are at Ohio State. The nerve." Seth joked.

"I'm happy Eva got into Indiana. It's her dream school." Seth added.

"Dolph and Summer will enjoy Florida State." Roman said.

"Murphy at NC State and Jonathan at NYC." Roman added.

Roman pulled up into the parking lot in front of their dorm building.

He grabbed Seth's things and took them up to their room. He opened the door and Seth followed behind him. Seth walked up behind Roman and hugged him. Roman turned around and pressed a long kiss on Seth's forehead.

"You're going to love it here."

* * *

Seth panted out as he clasped back into Roman's arms.

"Oh fuck," Seth breathed out.

Roman pressed a kiss onto Seth's temple and held onto Seth tightly.

"That's a nice way to christen the dorm." Seth joked.

"Well, it was worth the wait." Roman said

Seth turned his head and smiled. "You didn't jack off at all?"

"Nope," Roman said. "I waited for you."

Seth leaned up and kissed his jawline.

"Just think," Seth started.

"Around this time, a year ago, we were having sex for the very first time."

Roman smiled as he kissed the other side of Seth's temple.

"Look at everything we did together." Roman started.

"Prom, sex on the football field, high school sweethearts, Disney World, Valentine's Day."

"I'll never forget your accident." Seth said.

"I was so scared." Seth added.

Roman tightened his arms around Seth. "I healed right up."

Seth let out a relaxed sigh. "You know when the first time I knew I loved you was?"

Roman nuzzled and breathed in the scent of Seth's shampoo. "No, when?"

"Right before the wedding, when we went out for pizza, I just felt a connection. I wasn't going to tell you though." Seth said.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want you to run from me. It was your first time back in a relationship and I wasn't going to scare you away."

Seth turned around in Roman's lap. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, while Roman wrapped Seth's legs around his waist.

Seth leaned in and started kissing Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and held him in place.

Seth's phone started ringing on the nightstand and Seth pulled back to grab it.

"Hi mom!"

_"Hi Sweetie! Have you settled in? How's Roman?"_

"I have and Roman is great. He's taking me to dinner tonight."

_"That's great sweetie! Make sure he doesn't spoil you too much!"_

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Seth said smiling at Roman.

_"I have some wonderful news for you."_

"What is it?"

_"After you left this early morning, I went into labor and, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl."_

"Oh!" Seth happily exclaimed.

"What's her name?" Seth proceeded to ask.

_"Anastasia Rose"_

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"I'll let you rest mom! I'll call you tomorrow. I love you!"

_"I love you too, Seth"_

Seth hung up his phone and placed it back on the nightstand. He leaned in and kissed Roman.

"Mom had the baby. It's a girl!"

Roman smiled. "I love you."

Seth returned the smile. "I love you too."

Roman leaned in and pecked Seth's lips. "Come on babe; let's go get some dinner and then we'll continue where we left off."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this the end of the story! An epilogue will be in the works (not too long of a wait like this one was), but for now I will be starting the five part series of the last prompt from my second set of rolleigns prompts (read them if you haven't already!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading! :)


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this whole like about six times, so I hope you like it!

“A little lower,” Seth moaned out with pleasuring sounds.

“Ahh that’s the spot.” Seth relaxed.

“You love it when I touch your ass,” Roman spoke as he continued to massage his life partner’s ass.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Seth laughed.

“I know how to work _my_ ass!” Roman exclaimed.

Seth turned over and faced Roman. “No, it’s my ass. I just rent it out to you.” Seth gave Roman a devilish smirk.

“Oh yeah?” Roman returned the smirk as he climbed towards Seth and started to kiss him.

Roman pulled the blanket up over them and started leaving a trail of kisses down Seth’s chest.

“Roman, no!” Seth laughed out.

A loud bang was suddenly placed on the door as Seth and Roman were brought out of their morning session. Roman got out of bed and put on his pajama pants, while Seth grabbed his underwear and Roman’s sweatshirt he likes to sleep in.

Roman went to answer the door with Seth behind him. Roman looked through the peephole and saw that it was their neighbor, Becky. Roman unlocked the door and opened it.

“Can I help you? You’re cutting into our time.” Roman said to her.

“Holy shit, can Char and I go one morning without hearing Seth over here screaming out ‘daddy’?” Becky asked with her thick Irish accent.

Roman turned around and smirked at Seth, who was hiding his blushing face. Roman turned back to Becky and smiled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t control his screams. I just make love to him and make him cum. The rate at which he is loud is fully controlled by him.”

Becky rolled her eyes as Roman laughed. “We’ll see you guys later for lunch today.”

Roman shut and locked door after Becky when back to her loft.

“Now back to where we were,” Roman said as he went over and lifted Seth up by his legs and carried him back into their bedroom.

“Roman,” Seth giggled out his name as he smiled down at his man.

Roman placed Seth down on the bed and climbed over him. They both got under the blanket and cuddled up as they began to speak of their weekend activities.

“So, after lunch, we need to come back and get ready to leave for Dean and Renee’s wedding. Mom wants us there by 7pm for dinner.” Seth said.

“I can’t believe they’re getting married,” Roman said.

“I still remember when he told me he was going to ask her out.” Roman stated. “He told me that he wanted to take her out for ice cream and he was actually surprised when she said yes.” Roman paused.

“I didn’t want to third wheel with them and I was going to find I guy to have a summer fling with, but then…” Roman paused again and turned his head to face Seth. “You came into my life.”

Roman leaned down and kissed Seth’s lips. “I love you.”

Seth blushed as he moved into Roman’s lap. Roman wrapped his arms securely around Seth and pressed a long and meaningful kiss onto his head.

“I love and appreciate you so much. I wish I showed it more back in college.” Roman said.

“Roman, it’s okay baby.” Seth said.

Seth smiled up at Roman and kissed his jawline. “We’re together—forever—and that’s all that matters.”

“Besides…” Seth said and turned around in Roman’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and his legs around Roman’s waist.

“We made it official.” Seth said as he stuck up his ring finger

Roman smirked at Seth as Seth returned the smirk.

After their junior year of college, Seth and Roman decided it was best for them to take a break. After people meddling into their relationship, lies, a senior on the lacrosse team trying to entice Seth, it was best that they spend their summer apart. That time apart lasted for one and half months due to the rekindling of their romance at a Fourth of July party at the beach that they both went to. Seth got super jealous that Roman brought a date and decided to go dance with some older man to make Roman jealous and while he though it didn’t work, Seth decided it was best to leave, but the older man had slipped something into Seth’s drink and was planning on having sex with him. The next morning, Seth woke up in a bed at the beach house with Roman next to him. Seth had no idea what happened after he tried to leave last night. That’s when Roman told him that the guy he was dancing with had slipped something into his drink and he passed out. Roman also mentioned that he saw him do it and went over and punched him in the face. Roman then told Seth that he brought him into this room, locked the door, and waited here all night to protect him. They told each other about how jealous they were of the other men and then laughed about it. Roman had told Seth how he really missed him and missed being able to take care of him and Seth told Roman how he missed him and his company. That morning they made love and promised to never let each other go.

Roman squeezed Seth tightly against him and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you…. for what you did.” Seth said.

Seth pulled his head up and kissed Roman on his lips. “You saved me.”

“I told you that I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you,” Seth said and kissed Roman.

Roman kissed Seth back and returned the words.

* * *

Roman punched in the code to their old gated community. After his second year of college, his mother and her new husband and daughters moved to San Francisco and opened a new spa there. Roman doesn’t mind her new husband, they just don’t have much to bond over. He absolutely adores his daughters, Ella and Ana. Roman doesn’t see much of his mother, but he’s always talking to her. Roman stayed with Seth and Dean in their home when he and Seth would come home from school. Roman didn’t want to be away from Seth and his friends, so his mother allowed him to stay with Dean and Seth. Seth loved having his boyfriend living in the house. No matter what, Roman always ended up in Seth’s bed at night.

After college, Roman was drafted to play for the Green Bay Packers. He and Seth decided to live out in San Diego.  Seth works in physical therapy at the hospital. They got a place along the beach and love every minute of living there.

Roman parked their car in the driveway. He met the new family that lives in his home. They have four kids; Olivia is 11, Abby is 16, Peyton is 25, and their oldest, Billie is the same age as Roman.

Roman grabbed his suitcase and Seth’s suitcase and then locked the car. As they walked inside, they were greeted by Stephanie and Hunter. Roman took their things down to Seth’s old room in the basement. After putting everything down, he looked around and began to smile.

Roman was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned around and smiled down at Seth.

“A lot of memories were made in this room,” Seth said.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth and kissed his head. “Remember that time…”

“…you fucked me hard against the walls in my closet.” Seth said cutting him off.

“Yeah, always.” He joked.

“Well, why don’t we do that again?” Roman asked.

Seth felt himself flushing, so he hid his face in the crook of Roman’s neck and giggled.

Seth pulled back and went over and sat on the end of his bed. Roman followed him and sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“I’ve fucked you everywhere in this basement and house…hell even the pool house,” Roman said.

“We’re animals,” Roman joked.

Roman turned his attention to his husband and leaned in and kissed his temple. “Something on your mind?”

“Yes,” Seth said.

“What’s up?” Roman asked.

“I think we should tell everyone that we’re married.” Seth said.

“Seth, baby, I can’t do that.” Roman said.

“Why not?” Seth asked.

“I don’t want to steal the thunder from Dean and Renee. This is their wedding weekend and I want them to have all the focus.” Roman said.

Seth sighed. “You’re right.

“We have to tell them soon though.” Seth paused. “It’s been four years.”

“We’ll tell them. We’ll discuss the perfect time tonight.” Seth perked up and pecked Roman on the lips.

 

After dinner, Dean, Roman, Murphy, and a few of Dean’s friends from college in town, went out to the strip club. Dean invited Seth to go with them, so he didn’t have to hang out with the girls, but after an incident during Roman’s 21st birthday celebration, he never wants to go back to one.

Dean plopped down on the chair next to Roman. He handed Roman a beer and then patted his friend on the back.

“I have a question for you.” Dean said.

“What’s up?” Roman asked.

“Renee was going through her Instagram feed and noticed a ring on Seth’s finger in a photo he posted last week.” Dean began. Roman’s attention fully went to Dean as he continued.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Dean asked.

Roman swallowed his beer and began speaking to his best friend.

“The night of our college graduation, Seth and I flew out to Las Vegas to celebrate for a couple of days.” Roman started. “We were walking along the strip and we walked by a chapel…”

“Oh my god, you didn’t…did you?” Dean asked.

Roman shook his head. “We did.” Roman paused. “We’ve been married for four years.”

Dean was taken aback. His best friend and brother kept something so huge from him. Roman and Dean made a pact that they would be the best men at each other’s weddings, but Roman’s already married and that can’t happen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean said.

“It’s complicated.” Roman said. “Seth and I were nervous at first, but then we both warmed up to the idea of being married and he loves the idea of being ‘Seth Reigns’.” Roman paused and began again. “We want to do a ceremony next year on our fifth anniversary and have a party with friends and family, but before we can do that, we need to tell everyone we want to invite…that we’re married.”

“Am I still your best man?” Dean asked

“That’s never going to change.” Roman said

Roman and Dean did their handshake and then clanked their beer bottles together.

* * *

When the girls and Seth got to the bar, the found a table and Seth went up to the bar and ordered a drink.

“Now, what’s a pretty boy like you doing all alone at a bar?” The man asked.

Seth turned to the man and smiled. “I’m waiting for my _husband_.”

“What kind of _husband_ would let his pretty partner come to a bar alone?” The man taunted as he moved closer to Seth.

“Let me buy your drink,” he said.

“No, that’s okay. We have a tab.” Seth said.

“Come on baby; let me buy you one drink.” The man said.

“No, it’s okay…besides…I don’t even know your name.” Seth replied.

“I’m Bray…now let me buy you a drink baby.” Bray said as he got closer to Seth.

“Hey babe,” Roman said as he came up to Seth, sliding an arm around Seth’s waist and kissing his head. Seth silently relieved himself when Roman came.

“Who’s this?” Roman asked Seth and he glared at Bray.

“Just some guy who offered to buy me a drink.” Seth said.

“So, you were hitting on my _husband_?” Roman asked Bray.

“I was just keeping him company until you came along.” Bray said as he started to back off.

“Keep him company or get into his pants?” Roman blatantly questioned.

“Do you always come to the bar and hit on taken men?” Roman asked.

“No, but with an ass like his…I would have gotten in his pants” Bray said and smirked.

Seth gasped as Roman moved to grab Bray by his collar. “You don’t disrespect him like that and you don’t disrespect anyone like that. I should beat your ass right now.”

“Roman no, he’s not worth it.” Seth yelled.

Roman let go of Bray as he ran around to the other side of the bar. Seth went up to Roman and hugged him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get angry like that.” Roman said

“I keep forgetting that we’re married now, and I can’t keep beating guys up like that.” Roman said.

“No, it’s okay baby! I like when you defend me—it’s actually hot.” Seth said

“But, you don’t have to keep protecting me. I’m always gonna be with you.” Seth added.

“I know, but it’s a force of habit.” Roman joked.

Seth smiled and flushed as he buried his face into Roman’s neck. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth’s tiny body and held him.

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” he heard Seth mumble into his neck.

Seth eventually pulled back and Roman grabbed his hand and led him back over to their booth, where they sat and talk amongst their friends.

“When we get back to the house, I want to show you this pent house I think we should live in when we move to Miami.” Roman yelled over the loud music.

“I haven’t even heard back from them yet!” Seth yelled back.

“I’m preparing for when they pick you.”

 Seth smiled as he leaned up to kiss Roman’s cheek and leaned in to cuddle with Roman.

 

_“Babe wait,” Roman said._

_Seth pulled back from Roman’s neck. He smiled proudly at the hickey he just left._

_“I know we just got back together this morning and it might be too soon, but—“ Roman paused and then continued._

_“Since you moved into the basement, how would you feel if I…moved into the basement with you?”_

_Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck as Roman placed a soft kiss onto Seth’s neck._

_“The whole point of me doing that was to get away from seeing you with other guys, but now that my sister moved into my room and I can’t move back up and the only guy you’ll ever be seeing is me…”_

_Seth smiled when he heard Roman laugh at his last point._

_“We’re going to go upstairs and pack up all your things and bring it downstairs into my room because if my boyfriend is going to live with me in my home, he’s gonna stay my room.” Seth said._

_Roman smiled and brought Seth in for a kiss._

_“I love you,”_

_“I love you too, Roman. More than you’ll ever know.”_

 

Seth came up behind Roman and wrapped his arms around him. Seth then leaned up and kissed Roman’s cheek.

“How do you feel?” Roman asked.

“My ass fucking hurts. It’s like a big pole is stuck in it.” Seth said.

“Well…something big was in it.” Roman said, smirking through the mirror.

“You’re not that big,” Seth joked.

Roman turned around and raised his eyebrow at Seth. “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Shut up,” Seth said with a smirk.

“Just admit I’m the best sex you’ve ever had.” Roman said.

“There isn’t much to compare to,” Seth replied.

Roman turned around and looked at Seth. “Well, what about that rich man you snuck out for when we broke up?”

Seth shook his head. “After the first several times, it just started being the same and he just wanted to fuck on his business trips and I didn’t want to be someone’s fuck; I wanted to be someone’s love.”

Roman sat down in the chair next to the dresser. Seth turned around and went over to sit in his lap. “That’s why we got back together.” Seth began.

“You’re the relationship I want and need.”

Seth leaned down and pecked Roman’s lips.

“Seth,” Roman started.

“You taught me that there is more to sex then just a fuck, how to love, and most importantly…you made me a better person.” Roman said.

“I don’t regret our night in Vegas after graduation. I’m glad we’re married, and I want it to stay like this.

Seth smiled as he leaned to down kiss Roman one more time.

Roman looked at his watch and realized that it was time to get going to the rehearsal dinner. Seth got up from Roman’s lap and grabbed their phones and room keys, while Roman went over to turn the lights off in the bathroom.

“Come on baby,” Roman said and held his hand out for Seth.

“The sooner we get this rehearsal over with, the sooner I can come back here and make love to you.”

* * *

“Do you want anything to drink, babe?” Roman asked.

“Long Island please!” Seth replied.

Roman kissed his cheek before heading over to the bar.

“Hi, can I get a long island iced tea and a scotch on the rocks.” Roman said to the bartender.

“Roman?” A man said.

Roman turned around widen his eyes when he saw his old flame walk up to him.

“How are you?” Tyler said to him.

Tyler came up and hugged Roman.

“Where’s Seth? I want to see him.” He said.

“I-I don’t think that’s a great idea.” Roman said.

“Why?” Tyler asked.

“Is he still mad we used to hook up before he came into the picture?”

“No,” Roman stated.

“He’s angry over those photos you sent to me.”

Roman ran his hand down his face. “At what part between thinking about it and sending them did you think it was gonna end well?” Roman asked.

“I just wanted to show you what you were missing.” Tyler said.

“The only thing I am missing is my _baby boy_ in my arms, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna get back to him.”

Roman grabbed the drinks and walked back over to Seth at their table. He put the drinks down and pulled Seth up into his arms and kissed him passionately.

“Well,” Seth smirked.

“Give me a few minutes to get freshened up.”

Roman laughed as he sat down and pulled Seth into his lap. He placed a kiss onto Seth’s temple.

“I don’t want you to get upset, but—“ Roman started

“But what?” Seth cut him off as he raised his eyebrow.

“…Tyler is here.”

“What!?” Seth exclaimed.

“Why?” Seth asked.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask your brother.” Roman said.

“I’m gonna go chat with Tyler.” Seth said as he got up from Roman’s lap.

“Oh no you’re not.” Roman said as he grabbed Seth’s hand.

Roman pulled Seth into an embrace and tightly wrapped his arm around his waist.

“You’re not going to do this here. Not at your brother’s wedding.” Roman whispered.

“Baby, I need to do this. I need to tell him that I am here to stay and that’s what’s what.” Seth replied.

Roman kissed Seth’s forehead. “You can do it, but---just promise me you’ll do it after tomorrow.”

Seth smiled and kissed Roman’s lips. “Okay baby, I promise.”

 

_Roman walked out onto the balcony of the hotel room. Seth stormed up after him. “What the hell did we just do?” Seth asked._

_Roman sighed. “I don’t even know.”_

_Roman plopped down onto the lounger. “Seth,”_

_“We’re fucking married.”_

_Seth plopped down next to Roman. “What are we going to do?”_

_Roman turned his attention to Seth and saw the worrisome look in his eyes. Roman knew that he had to do something, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do—and he truly felt it was the best choice._

_“Seth,”_

_Roman stood up and pulled Seth up with him. He wrapped his arms around his tiny waist._

_“I know you’re not going to like this answer, but…I would like to give this a shot.”_

Seth pulled Roman out of the banquet room and into the hallway. He pulled Roman down further, so no one could hear them.

“If you want me to fuck you, I would rather do it in the bathroom.” Roman joked.

Seth smiled as he leaned up and pecked Roman’s lips. “You can have me later in our room…anyway you want, but first I need to tell you something.” Seth paused and smiled up at his _husband_. “I’m going to get into the group to catch the bouquet and if I am successful, we are telling Hunter and mom that we’re married on Tuesday after Renee and Dean leave for Jamaica.”

Roman looked at Seth and saw how anxious he is. He knows Seth is tired of hiding. He knows Seth wants to wear his wedding band in public and he wants to be able to _legally_ change his last name to “Reigns”, but they had to hide all of that from the media and from their friends and family.

Roman leaned down and gave Seth a kiss on the lips and then a hug. “You have my full support. We’ll tell them regardless.”

Seth pulled back and smiled up at Roman. “Oh my god, baby!”

Seth put his hands on Roman’s face, stood up on his toes to be face to face and then placed multiple kisses on his lips.

“I want dance with you, let’s go.” Roman said.

**

After a few dances, Seth went up to Tyler at the bar in the back. Even though he told Roman he wouldn’t do this tonight, he had to. He walked up to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder.

Tyler turned around and gasped. “Oh…hey Seth,” he stuttered.

“We need to have a chat.” Seth said.

“And please don’t interrupt me.” He added.

Seth took in a breath and began to speak.

“It’s very inappropriate to send nude photos of yourself to my h—man.” Seth paused then continued. “If you don’t stop, I will not only report it, but I’ll report it as sexual harassment.”

“If I ever see it happen again, I will kick your fucking ass.”

Seth smiled at him. “Take care and leave us alone.”

Seth walked out of the hall and went down to the bathroom. He went in and washed his hands and not too long did Roman come in.

“You don’t like listening, do you?” Roman started.

Seth looked at him in the mirror and smirked. “Obviously not, because I’m still with you.”

Roman smirked back at him and then locked the bathroom door. “Is that so?”

Roman walked up to Seth as Seth turned around and kissed him. He picked Seth up and placed him on the sink counter. He broke the kiss and mumbled against his lips. “I’m going to fuck you over this counter, and then later tonight, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

“Roman,” Seth moaned out.

Seth hopped off and took his pants off. Roman turned around and leaned him down over the counter. He put two fingers in Seth’s mouth and Seth sucked on them. He then placed his fingers in Seth’s hole to loosen his tight ass up.

“Mmm, Roman…fuck” he moaned out.

Roman took his fingers out and then unzipped his pants and took his cock out.

“Are you going to fuck me, _daddy?”_ Seth teased.

“So hard, you’re going to feel me next week.

Roman wasn’t too big on the “daddy” kink, but after their Valentine’s day date during their last semester of college, Seth slipped out and called Roman _daddy_ as he was getting fucked into their bed. Roman found it to be unbelievably sexy coming from Seth.

Roman round Seth’s tight hole with the tip of his cock and inserted himself.

“Fuck,” Seth moaned out.

Roman slammed into the back of Seth and started to fuck him.

After they broke up and started seeing other people. Seth got jealous of how easy it was for Roman to find a new summer fling, but it still hurt him because that was supposed to be him with him at the parties and in the clubs. When Seth found an older man to mess around with, it wasn’t the same.

After they got back together, they spent that entire day talking and rekindling the romance. Seth told Roman about the businessman he snuck around with and later that night, Seth cried to Roman about everything and completely let out all his bottled-up feelings he had. Roman held him close to him as he listened and listened to Seth pour his emotions out.

They fell asleep together and Seth woke up the next morning in Roman’s arms and everything felt right. They even made pancakes together—and made out in the kitchen.

“You like that baby,”

“Oh, I sure, do” Seth whimpered out.

The small time apart they had ended up bringing them closer together. Seth finally got the courage to stand up to his former friend, Cody, and his former fling, Randy. He cut all ties with his cousin, Marek. He made peace with his dad, and finally accepted Hunter as his father.

“Roman, I’m close!”

Roman fucked Seth several more times before Seth came on the sink counter. A few more times and Roman released his load in Seth’s ass.

Both men collapsed on the sink counter as they panted heavily.

“I fucking love you, _Seth Reigns_ ”

Seth kissed Roman’s hand and smiled. “I love you too, Roman Reigns.”

* * *

“Are you ready to do this?” Roman asked.

Seth walked over to Roman and kissed him on the lips. “Yes”

Seth and Roman walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Mom, dad…please sit down. Roman and I have to talk to you about something.”

Stephanie and Hunter sat down in the seats across from Seth and Roman.

“Roman and I have been keeping something from you for a very long time.” Seth paused and Roman rubbed his back in support. “The night we graduated from college, we spent a few nights in Las Vegas celebrating before the Hawaii trip and one night Roman and I were walking, and we stopped at a chapel—”

“You didn’t,” Stephanie said, cutting him off.

Both Roman and Seth pulled out their hands with their weddings bands wrapped around their ring fingers.

“We did,” Roman said.

“You two have been married for four fucking years?” Hunter shouted.

“Do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid you two are?” Hunter added.

Hunter then focused his attention onto Roman. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” Seth interrupted.

“It was mine.” Seth lied.

Seth stood up behind Roman and place his hands on Roman’s shoulders. “You may think this was a stupid idea and you can think that all you want, but I know in my heart that this was the right thing to do. I know that Roman and I are meant for each other. We were given a sign and we followed it.”

Roman stood up and stood strongly next to his husband. “I love Seth—more than I have ever loved any other person—and I see you two as parents to me.” Roman started.

“Hunter, you let me into your family twenty-one years ago and I have never wanted to be apart of a family more than I do yours. Your oldest son is like a brother to me, I have fallen for your stepson, your wife was a mother for me when my mother wasn’t around…and you…you were the father to me when my own father couldn’t be.”

Roman brought up Seth’s hand and kissed it.

Hunter slowly walked over to Roman and…hugged him. “You will always be a son to me.”

“You two are incredibly stupid for what you did, but I wish you two the best with everything.”

Seth and Roman stayed for lunch with Steph, Hunter, and the girls, and then headed back to San Diego. Halfway home, Seth got a phone call—he got the job in Miami.

After Seth ended the call, he looked over at Roman and smiled. Roman grabbed Seth’s hand and kissed it.

“Let’s go see that place in Miami.”

* * *

***Five Years later***

Seth and Roman moved to Miami at the end of the month and adopted a baby girl the following year. Her name is Anastasia, but they call her Ana.  They are flying home for Stephanie and Hunter’s 10-year anniversary party for the week. When Roman’s contract ended, he ended up resigning a contract for 15 million with the Green Bay Packers. He and Seth spurred a lot of endorsements and sponsorships due to their public relationship. They were never afraid to hide their love. They didn’t care about the comments because they were so in love, they have a daughter, and were just the happiest they ever were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the way overdue update. I had a lot get in the way and I finally found time to finish it!


End file.
